Fated Encounter
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: D is used to alot of unusual encounters during his journey. But never has he ever encountered something as unsual as this. Especially when he ends up being captured in the process. Mixed with some Bram Stoker's Dracula people. But not really a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Fated Encounter

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making alot of money. _

_Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D was typically used to a majority of the unexpected. Majority because there were still some things that shocked even him. And even he it shocked him, he usually never showed it. So it was always hard to tell what he was thinking, especially if something surprised him. This was one of those times where D wasn't surprised about it at all. His sliced his enemy with his sword in one fatal swoop. And as soon as it had come his sword was back in it's sheath on his back. The enemy he'd killed a weak vampire who thought itself big due to receiving the kiss of nobility. He'd slain hundreds of people upon receiving that kiss. It was in his bad luck that D was traveling through and happened upon him while he was enjoying his latest kill.

D saddled up on his horse, preparing to leave for he'd received word of another vampire in the next town. Whether it was true or not he'd find out for himself once he got there. But first he'd have to resupply and have his horse checked before leaving the strange town. Making his way to the general store to pick up a few necessary items. Supplementary tablets were a must on the frontier, and he'd been running very low on them. Though he was half vampire, he still required them as a need. Even D got hungry out on the frontier and when food was scare they were very useful. Grabbing some jerky and other things that wouldn't go bad right away as well he paid for his purchases at the counter and shoved them in his sadle bags. Stopping in his packing he'd realized he forgotten to get some oil as well.

"Well well well, seems you should of listened to me when I told you to make a list." came a voice from the vicinity of his left hand.

"Quiet." D responded, finishing in his packing before going back into the general store. Even he made mistakes once in a while. Walking up to the counter the owner looked at him.

"Forget something?" he asked in a haunty tone. Obvious that he'd rather not be working.

"I'd like some mechanical oil, as well as some gun powder." he requested, getting right to the point.

"How much of it?"

"Large."

Blinking, the old man simply got off his seat and went to the back to get D's requested items. Mumbling about the youth and their lack of specifics on his way. When he came back he placed the items on the counter, "That'll be 38 dalas."

Paying D took the items he'd forgotten and stepped out of the store.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" came the voice in a manner that could only sound as pestering.

Remaining silent D simply walked over to his horse and packed the newly purchased items as well.

"The silent treatment eh? Well just to remind you, you forgot to get some propane."

"They were out."

"Oh really? Are you sure your not just saying that so you wouldn't feel stupid?" the voice asked almost in a laughing manner.

Lifing his left hand towards a sign at the window, a small face appear in the palm. Once it'd read the sign it exclaimed, "Well i'll be damed!"

In the window of the general store was a sign that clearly stated out of propane in bright read wording. What would D need propane for? Only one thing really and to him it wasn't a big of a need. His little electric burner that could also use propane to cook things or boil water. Finishing in his task he made his was to the pharmacy, picking up the last of a few items that he didn't really need but got in case of emergencies. Bandages, medicines, disinfectant, all these things that he'd norminally not buy as his left hand had made fun of him when he'd first bought a firstaid kit. But after the incident with Leila and discovering she hadn't restocked her own kit, he wasn't going to take any chances. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he'd felt abit embarassed when his was all his medicines were expired at the time. Doing a final check, he walked over to the counter to complete his purchases, asking the clerk if they'd gotten any blood tablets, but they hadn't so he wasn't so lucky in that department either.

Not even bothering to put the items in the first aid kit, D just stuffed the brown paper bag in his pack. Making sure his things were secure he was about to get on his horse when he sensed someone behind him. Without turning around he asked, "What do you want?"

The voice of a very young gentleman reached his ears, "Turn around very slowly."

But he didn't as he sensed there were others nearby, eyeing him as well. With some spectacular aerobics he lept to the side, doging not bullets, but darts. Dashing towards the fountain he tried to determine where the attack was coming from. Throwing some wooden needles of his own, he managed to get two of his assaultants.

"Damn it!" Came a voice as he'd been hit with the wooden needle. It was thrown to disarm him not kill. The same happened to his companion.

D took cover behind the fountain he staying in a kneeling position, ready to spring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something had been thrown in his direction, blocking it with his sword so it'd deflect away. But it didn't it'd wrapped around his weapon and the person at the other end seemed to pull to try and take his sword away. Letting go of the hilt D dodged more darts that were coming towards him. Embedding themselves into the side of the fountain.

Unfortunately the unexpected happened, for as he dodged the darts, some strange thick wire had been shot in his direction at the same time, wrapping itself around his upper torso, down to around his thighs. Pinning his arms to his sides. With a forceful tug he was thrown back in the direction he'd come, landing on his side. He tried using his strength to break the thick wire around him, but for some unknown reason it wouldn't budge, no matter how much he struggled.

"We're in trouble now." came the voice from his left hand.

It was then that his assailants came, surrounding him in a semi circle. There were five of them and all of them male. One of the elder ones knelt down near his face, "You gave us one hell of a time." He said, his gaze never leaving D's face which was mostly covered by his hat.

The two he'd wounded his with wooden needles were holding their hands, trying to stop the bleeding as they'd pulled them out.

"Let's get this over with already." one of them said, as he was pissed off for miscalculating their prey.

"Now hold on, we can't just go around killing people, we have to make sure he's one of them or else we'll regret it later." said the man kneeling near D. Grabbing part of the wire that was in front of D's torso he lifted him up to an awkward sitting position against the fountain, and snatched his hat off. Luckily for D the sun had been going down and was behind him so he wasn't blinded by it. The man grabbed his chin and pulled back his upper lip with his free hand. Seeing the fangs within his mouth. He knew D wasn't human, but something caught his eye. Something that really shouldn't of caught his attention in the first place. Releasing D's upper lip he tilted his head further up to get a better look.

"What's wrong Quincey?" the younger man asked.

The man kneeling, named Quincey kept his gaze at D, specifically his eyes. "Your...his eyes."

"What about them?" Asked an elderly man who was still as fit as could be, but obviously the oldest of all the five men.

He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't tear his gaze from D's eyes, after a moment of silence all he said was, "Mina." in such a low whisper that the other men weren't even sure that they'd heard it.

The other men looked eachother as if they were trying to figure out if anything had even been said. "What was that?" asked the next man who could be possibly the third eldest.

"It....it's Mina!" he said shocked as he pulled his hand away from D's chin. D himself having a slight look of surprise. But no one would've been able to tell unless they looked very closely at his eyes which were slighty widened more than usual.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's obviously male!" came the eldest man's voice again. "A very pretty male, but male none the less."

"I tell you Mina's there! Look at his eyes! There her eyes!" He shouted, then grabbed the youngest of the men, "Jonathan, look at his eyes and you'll see. You should know better than any one of us!" he pleaded, though it was uncertain what he was pleading for.

"Mina is dead Quincey!" Jonathan shouted back, "You know that, I know that, we all know that! She was taken by that monster!"

"Jonathan you know as well as I do that I would never joke about such a thing." Quincey stated with a shakey voice. "All i'm asking is that you look....just one look." releasing Jonathan from his grip as he finished.

"As abserd as it is i'll grant one look and nothing more." Jonathan announced, kneeling in front of D who was only listening to the conversation. Tilting his head up, Jonathan looked, intending to only check quickly to bring D his demise after. He was about to turn away, but looked back, shock filling his face. "Oh my god." he whispered. Pulling back quickly he panicked, placing his hands at the sides of his head. "No! That's not possible!" he shouted. "It can't be, Mina is dead! Has been dead! There's no way that this is possible!"

D was completely confused, he didn't know how these men, who definately smelled human knew of his mother. Yet here they were talking about her as if she'd been around only a few years ago, when in fact it'd been decades since she died. Far too long for anyone to know of her these present days with the exception of himself, his own father, and nobles who either knew of her or had heard of her. A shadow fell over him as he thought of this through his mind. His chin pulled up once again, but this time by the elderly man.

"It seems there's a question that must be answered." he said, gazing at D with eyes as if to examine him. "Holmwood, get us a room at a hotel. I should like to conduct a blood test on this creature." he ordered, not taking his eyes off D for even a second.

---------------------------------------------------------

Once they procured a room in a nearby inn, taking even D's horse to the stables, the four men sat in the sitting room as the elderly man was alone in one of the bedrooms with D. Stating he didn't require any assistence for a simple blood test. As much as those men didn't like it, they made no arguement and sat around drinking as they waited.

It hadn't been easy carrying a tied up dhampire into the inn, they wrapped him in a sheet to hide his features from prying eyes, claiming him to be a person who was sick, and after some convincing that his "illness" wasn't contagious, they managed to get a room with enough room for them all.

"I don't see why we don't just kill the damned creature." came the voice of the man who'd yet to have his name mentioned.

Leaning against the wall stood Quincey, "You know very well that'd we'd all feel regret if we don't atleast know the answer."

"I think out of everyone you'd be the most interested John." Jonathan, putting in own input.

"Oh come off it!" John shouted, "You all know as well as I do that he's not human. His features are of that of him!"

"We don't know that!" Jonathan shouted. "We don't know anything."

Getting off from his spot on near the wall Quincey walked over, placing a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "Jonathan, I know your as hopeful as I am, but your child has been long dead. You know there's no chance of him being your son. Even if he did take Mina alive, we all know your child was dead." he said sounding remorseful. He remembered that day that they'd gone to save Mina for the second time. Entering a castle and finding a young babe in the clutches of the brides of Dracula. After a test, they'd found it was Jonathan's son. Mina was pregnate when she was taken, and it'd taken them months to arrive at Dracula's castle once more. Mina and the vampire king no where to be found.

Rubbing his hands together, "What if he'd been turned? What if there's the chance...even the slightest chance that that's the way it happened?" Jonathan continued. He just couldn't think on what he'd if that were the case.

"Then it will have been a miracle of god that was brought upon such irony." Quincey replied, implying that D being only half was only an act of gods wishes to not fully turn him into a vampire.

The door to the room opened, signaling to the men in the room the elderly man was coming out.

"What news Abraham?" Jonathan asked eagerly, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I did the test as I promised, using the dna samples we've kept this whole time." Abraham replied as he headed towards the bar in the room to pour himself a drink.

"And your verdict?" John asked, his interest showing on his face.

Almost as if he were talking about the weather, "He's Mina's child. I have to say I was indeed shocked at that finding. Considering I myself was thinking he might just of been a distant relative." he said, taking a drink of his brandy.

In a very eager manner, "And?" John added. Knowing full well that his teacher always kept the most shocking parts last.

"And what? You wanted to know his relation to Mina and i've told you." Abraham responded.

The other four men looked at each other, thinking it was obvious as to the other part of the question. Holmwood decided to ask, "What of his father? Is it Jonathan?"

"Ah that, that is a question that I found to be most intruging as I did the test myself." Abraham responded, not actually answering the question.

"So is it?" Quincey asked.

"Truthfully the answer to that question only brings another question. If I were to answer the first you will only ask the next obvious question that will end up remaining unanswered unless we got the creature himself to speak." he continued, calling D the creature as he put it.

"We have to know Abraham. Who is his father!?" Jonathan asked harshly.

"That answer my collegues is simple." Abraham taking a drink of his brandy.

Being surrounded by the other four men, "Who is it man?!" John asking just as harsh, he couldn't take Abraham's dawdling.

"His father is a man of greatness and high ranking. My friends, the father is none other than nosferatu, the vampire king himself, Dracula." Abraham announced happily, like he'd made a discovery that was magificent to the world.

Silence hit the room like a time bomb, it was like all form of communication was thrown out of the room at that moment when Abraham made his announcement. Until Jonathan spoke up.

"You lie!" he said with venom.

"Why should I lie? The truth lies in the blood samples." Abraham responded as if he didn't care.

"Your lying to torment me! Mina would never bare that things child!" Jonathan said with such anger and none of the other men knew what he might do.

"Whether or not she would isn't the question, the proof is right before us in the other room." Abraham continued, his tone very serious.

Sitting on the couch Jonathan clasped his hands in front of himself, "How can it be possible? You yourself said decades ago that there was only a one in a thousandth chance that he'd be able to make a human woman pregnate."

"That was simply a theory, you know as well as I there was no definate proof that nosferatu and humans couldn't breed at the time. Look around yourself, half breeds are all around us. The times have changed since we made such a theory." he said as he took another drink of his brandy.

"I don't understand." Jonathan replied.

"The fact that we're still around even beyond our own time can be taken as a cruel joke or a gift from god. So why wouldn't such changes exist for the very creatures we seek to destroy." Abraham said as he walked over to Jonathan placing a hand on his shoulder as Quincey had before. "All I can say is though the father may be different, it must be gods will that brought Mina's child into our hands."

"You preach nonsense." Jonathan stated as he swatted Abraham's hand away. Getting up off the couch he headed towards the room where they'd put D for the blood test.

The other's were about to go after him, but Abraham stopped them, "Let him go. He needs time to figure this out on his own."

Unsure, they did as they were told, not knowing what the outcome would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D laid on his side on the bed they'd placed him on earlier. They'd retied him with the same wire they'd used to snag him. Wrapping it around his upper torso, tying his hands behind his back and tied at the knees and ankles. They'd shoved a metal bar in his mouth that'd been wrapped in a cloth as it was silver. The straps bound tightly around his head. They'd taken precaution, removing his sword's sheath, cloak, and check for any other possible weapons he may of had, after they'd been satisfied. They'd pulled out a syring filled with some sort of liquid, emptying the contents through his neck. Now all he could feel was that his body was like lead, and he felt sick. It was like he was going through his heat syndrome, but only he wasn't passed out from it, and he could breathe.

After they'd brought him to the room, the old man had taken an empty syring and took a sample of his blood. Leaving him to lie on the bed as he sat at a table with medical instruments as he checked the sample. When that was done he'd come back and plucked a strand of his hair and continued in his task. Though he could only see so much from where he lay, he saw the man take out what appeared to be other samples of some sort and put them under a microscope. Doing this multiple times per sample. Then mixing his blood after taking drops of the other samples in some chemicals. From D's perspective he couldn't help but think how archaic the man's way of testing was. As technology had advanced, though most of it was lost. He was sure there was a more up to date way of doing it. It wasn't until he heard the man say "Interesting." that he knew his test was over. No long after he'd left the room. D still on the bed feeling as sick as ever. He couldn't be too sure but he was sure he'd received a fever from that strange liquid. As he was sweating profusely, but was chilled to the bone, shaking constantly.

What seemed like a long time but was only about 30 minutes in reality. A man came into the room. D knew it wasn't the old man, but since his back was turned to the door he couldn't see who it was. When he was shoved to lie on his back and the man sat on his belly was when he'd been able to see the man. It was Jonathan, his eyes wracked with anger and pain. He was still shaking from the feeling of being cold, his eyes blurring right before him as the man leaned towards his face as if to get a better look. He was hit with a sudden cough that was muffled by the bar in his mouth, tilting his head to the side as coughed for several minutes. Once he'd finished, the man pulled his face to face him. Their noses inches apart. A bead of sweat trailing down D's face as the man stared at him intently as if there was some answer on his face. Then the unexpected happened, the man lifted him fearcely to the point he was sitting up at an angle, the man sitting on his thighs, with his free hand raised as if he were about to slap him. But he never did. His arm just shook in the air, then as if it became too heavy to hold it up, it dropped to his side as he still held D up in that sitting position, his face facing downward. Letting go of the wire to let D fall back against the pillow, he got off D and sat in a near by chair, his face still downward and his sat there looking as if he were exhausted.

"That was strange." came the voice of his left hand, who'd only spoken loud enough for only D to hear.

Mentally D had to agree. But physically he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in a blanket to help with his chills. That's when the man got up again, standing before D as if he were someone of high authority.

"I'm going to remove the bar from your mouth, bite me, and this will be the last night you ever see, creature." Jonathan stated. Waiting for some sort of reaction.

D couldn't see straight, Jonathan only appearing before him as a blob of some sort now. He knew Jonathan had said something as he'd clearly heard the word creature, but he couldn't comprehend the full sentence as he was starting to feel fatigued. It was only when the bar was taken from his mouth that he'd understood what the man had said.

Placing the bar on the table, Jonathan pulled the chair he'd sat in prior to the edge of the bed closest to D's head and sat in it once more. "Now i'm going to ask you some questions, and I expect answers. First tell me the name of your parents." When D didn't reply, he pulled D to lay on his side again, forcing his upper body to lean at an angle as he held him up. "Answer me!"

D could no longer comprehend the words coming from the man's mouth, his ears were pounding as he was hit with a migrane, and a wave an nausea. He started panting as he was finding it suddenly difficult to breath. Without intending to he fell forward into Jonathans arms, panting as he fell, he felt he was going to passout at any given moment. Strangely Jonathan seemed to hold him to keep him from falling to the floor. He heard some muffled shouts coming from above him, but he didn't know what was said. All he saw was the other men running into the room as he world turned black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they'd heard Jonathan shouting for them, they'd thought the worst had happened. So when they came in and saw D's pained face in Jonathan's arms they thought he'd been beaten by their own friend.

"Jonathan! What did you do?!" John shouted from where he stood.

Looking insulted, "I didn't do anything! I was asking him questions when he suddenly collapsed on me!" Jonathan shouted to defend himself, as D's breathing pained and irregular. Whether he was concious they didn't know, for he seemed to try to place his face at Jonathan's arm in an attempt to cover it. Much like a puppy would attempt if it were cold. But in D's case it didn't work so he had to settle for laying on Jonathan's arm.

Abraham passed through the others, doing a check on D's vitals as Jonathan held him. "Get me lots of water and the medical bag!" he shouted a moment later. John taking action to get the bag, and Holmwood ran to get the water.

Jonathan was the one to ask the question, "What's wrong with him?!" he asking in a concerned tone.

Pulling instruments from the bag, "I think we overdosed him on the drug we gave him earlier." Abraham replied.

"Overdosed?! How can that be? Didn't you measure accordingly?!" John asked hasitily.

"Of course I did, but as I precaution I gave him the dose for a full vampire." Abraham responding, as he pulled a tube out finally from the bag.

No one said anything more on this, for they all had thought prior to the testing that D was a full vampire.

"What are you gonna do?" Quincey asked, concerned himself.

"What does it look like? We have to flush his system and induce vomiting, or else his body will shut down completely. And then he will die." Abraham said as he pulled out some strange substances. "Morris get me an empty bucket, lest you want to carry him to the bathroom."

Quincey looked frantically for a bucket, finding none, he opted for carrying D in a hurried pace to the bathroom. Untied the wire so they could hold him up properly. D was on his hands and knees as his eyes were glazed over, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything beyond a muffled sound, all he knew was he was no longer tied up, but that didn't help because he couldn't move an inch even if he wanted to. Suddenly his head was shifted upward and something put into his mouth as it was held open. He tried to turn his head away, but his head was being held in place as he was picked up and being forced to move somewhere he didn't know. And then he was hit with a sudden urge to throw up. Which was exactly what he did.

Jonathan and Quincey held D as best they could as he vomited. As soon as he legs gave away after they'd pick him up and put his head over the toilet they lowered him gently, Jonathan holding back D's hair as he held on to his arm.

But once D's body completely gave away they'd let go of his arms and hair as he held the the porcelian bowl for dear life as he vomited. Even when he'd finished he panted frantically as he felt his own stomach twist and turn. When he thought it was finished, they'd tilt his head and pour water down his throat and continued his torture by putting whatever it was at his throat again to make him vomit some more. For a time he thought he'd throw up his own stomach if it kept up. What felt like an eternity, was a total of an hour process as they flushed his system with water and made him vomit over and over. By the time it was complete, D thought he was going to die via vomiting.

As they watched D panting, Quincey and Jonathan still at his sides, Abraham walked over pulling D so his back was at his chest as he examined him, holding him up by wrapping an arm around his waist. Jonathan taking this as a sign to flush the contents in the toilet to their watery way. They watched as Abraham checked D throughly, ensuring they'd fixed their mishap of overdosing the poor thing with the very drug they'd developed for vampires. With all that transpired they'd actually felt bad about it. So they awaited the verdict of D's status. After a few minutes Abraham nodded in satisfaction, as some color had returned to D's features, even if he lacked normal color to begin with, they could tell it was an improvement.

"It seems the worse is over." Abraham said as D turned over on his side as he shut his eyes and breathed softly as he layed in Abrahams arms.

"So now what do we do?" Holmwood asked, his features considerably calmer now.

"What else, we clean him up and put him to bed." Abraham stated as if he were talking about a normal person.

Jonathan seemed to return to being upset, "You mean we're going to keep this...this thing with us?"

Abraham turned to Jonathan, "But of course, how else do you intend to get your answers that you seek? And besides, weren't you concerned a moment ago of his well being?"

Jonathan bit his tounge at that remark, for he knew Helsing was right. He couldn't hide the fact that he'd been worried when D collasped. All he could think of when it happened was that Mina's child needed help.

When it came to cleaning D up they could say it was very diffcult as removing his vomit covered shirt seemed to become a dispute, but in the end, they'd bathed and put D in one of Quincey's shirt and laid him to bed. Once it was done. Holmwood had taken it upon himself to do the clean up of D's clothing and bathroom. Quincey's shirt was very oversized on D, the hem, coming at his upper knees and the sleeves very long. But since he was passed out it wasn't like he was going to notice any time soon. So they all decided to take turn watching D as he slept so he wouldn't run off while no one would notice. They'd retied his wrists with the wire in front of him and tied the other end to the headboard. But they left enough slack for D to turn in his sleep if needed. So they slept, hoping the morning would bring answers that they couldn't receive that evening. Jonathan taking the first watch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When D woke up the first thing he noted was he was very stiff. The second his wrists were tied and a rope trailed to the headboard where the other end was tied. Finally, that there were arms wrapped around his waist and that he was pulled in an embrace by someone behind him. Attempting to get up, D was promptly pulled back into the unwanted hug. Trying again, he still met with the same resistence. But this time the person placed their chin at his shoulder, so he was able to get a side glance at the person. It was the young man he'd seen come into the room last night. Blinking he also noted he wasn't wearing his own clothing. 'What happened?' he thought unsure of what transpired. He thought about each step carefully. 'I felt sick, this man grabbed me and pulled me towards them, then I couldn't see, and I remember alot of vomiting....what happened after?' he thought, trying to remember. But he just kept drawing a blank.

"D? You awake?" came a voice only he could hear.

"Yes." He whispered so only his left hand could hear. "What happened?"

"From what the old man said it seems they overdosed you with some drug, so they flushed out your system and made you throw up alot. After which you passed out."

'That makes sense.' D thought to himself, "My clothes?" he whispered.

"Hehehe, you barfed on youself so they gave you a bath and they were even nice enough to wash your clothes for you."

D's eye seemed to twitch at his left hand's remark, but said nothing on it. "Is there any particular reason this person is holding me?" he whispered, deciding to skip over the fact that he was laying there.

"Oh that? Well last night after his shift was done, cause they set up a watch to watch you and took shifts, he said he'd take the first watch, and at some point he looked at you longingly." his left hand cooed.

"Longingly?"

"Yeah, he's kinda weird though cause as he looked at you he called you Mina then laid besided you. Isn't that sweet D? He thinks your a girl." his left hand snickered.

But before could do anything, Jonathan's arms seemed to wrap tighter around his waist, and that's when he mumbled in his sleep, "Mina..."

D laid completely still as he listed to the sleeping man.

"Mina...i'm sorry....come back...come back....Mina." then he rubbed in face in D's shoulder blade. "Mina."

"Boy does he have the hots for her." his left hand remarked so D could only hear.

Then the door to the room was opened, Quincey stepping through. Gazing at D he saw that he was awake and walked over to the headboard to untie the end of the rope. "Get up." He ordered after he untied it. Tugging at the rope for emphasis. But when D didn't move he pulled at his arm, and met with resistence from Jonathan. After a moment of fighting with the sleeping Jonathan he'd freed D from his grasp and pulled at the rope again. This time D followed, narrowly escaping Jonathan's searching hands. D was lead to the living area, the other three men awaiting their arrival.

"Where's Jonathan?" John asked.

"Sleeping. I had to pry him off this guy." Quincey responded, pointing at D behind him.

"We should go and get him." John remarked, getting off his seat.

"No leave him be, it'll be much easier without him." Abraham stated, walking over to D and examining him. "You seem well this morning." he remarked at D as he continued in his examination. "We have a few questions we'd like you to answer. Depending on your cooperation will determine your fate."

D said nothing as he man prodded him, shining an annoying little light in his eyes, and prodded some more until he was satisfied. He was then lead to take a seat on the couch as Quincey held on to the rope as he sat next to him.

"As you should remember last night I did a bloodtest on you." Abraham started, waiting for a reaction, when he received none he just continued. "My findings were very interesting to say the least, do you know why?" when he still received nothing, he just continued, not becoming upset in the slightest. "Your DNA is that of a couple of people we know very well. Very well indeed. So we ask you to see if you'll be honest. What are the names of your parents?"

D just stared at the man, and decided to ask a question of his own, "Yesterday you mentioned the name Mina, how do you know that name?"

Taken back by the reply, Abraham simply smiled, "I see, I guess that answers my question doesn't it." He stated, getting up and looking out the window. "I don't blame you for being cautious, anyone in their sane mind would be. As it is, since we're the ones who, shall we say snagged you, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Abraham Van Helsing. These are my collegues, Quincey Morris, John Seward, and Arthur Holmwood. The one currently sleeping is Jonathan Harker."

"Jonathan Harker." D repeated speaking abit more audibly than usual.

"Hmm his name seems to bring a thought to you, do you know who he is?" Abraham asked, interested in D's reply.

Thinking for a moment, 'Jonathan Harker..that name is so familiar..but...wait!' D thought as it finally hit him.

"I'll ask again, do you know Jonathan Harker."

After another moment of silence, D muttered "Yes."

Everyone other than D and Abraham started blinking in confusion.

"That's impossible how would you know Jonathan?" John asked arrogantly.

"He..." D took a moment to remember, "He was...Mina's first husband." he finished, calling his mother by her name.

Shocked the men except Abraham stared at him.

"So it's true....you must be...but how?" John rambled, understanding yet not understanding.

"How do you know he was her first husband?" Abraham asked, ignoring John's question.

Looking straight at Abraham, D replied, "She told me so."

"Why did she tell you that?"

".........Because."

"Because?"

D just looked over away from Abrahams eyes.

"Well?"

"...." D just shifted in his seat. He didn't like where this was going.

Sighing, Abraham walked back to his seat. "Alright i'll ask a different question. As it is apparent that Mina was your mother can you explain any circumstances of her care?"

"Circumstances?"

"Yes, was she being held against her will for instance."

"As far as I know she was there willingly." D answered, feeling slightly insulted at that remark.

"You lie!" came John's shout. "How dare you lie about it!" he continued, ready to slap D across the face, but was stopped by Holmwood.

"I think it's best if we hear everything before jumping to conclusions...don't you agree John?" Holmwood remarked, hold his hand in his grasp.

Pulling his hand out of Holmwood's grasp, John huffed but sat back in his seat.

"Well then, I have a question that you may or may not be able to answer. Mina had given birth to a child before you, know anything about it?" Abraham asked, thinking D wouldn't have an answer in his mind.

At first D just blinked, then leaning back in his seat, "She told me....that she was sad about it." D replied, sounding abit mournful.

"Sad about it?" Quincey repeated, abit shocked at the reply.

"Why was she sad about it?" Holmwood asked, curious.

Taking a breath, "The baby was still born." came D's reply. Silence hitting for a few minutes.

"Still born?" John repeated.

D simply nodded.

"That's perposterous! Dracula's brides must of sucked it's blood to kill it!" John said after.

It was D's turn to blink, "Kill it? She told me the brides where told by him to attempt to bring it to life." tilting his head in confusion at hearing a different side.

"What?!" Came Abraham's response, apparently he was very eager to hear more, for he leaned over the table soon after. "How were they to do that?"

"As far as I know, they tried giving it some of their blood, but it didn't work. He giving some of his own, but nothing happened. Or so I was told." D explained. He didn't really know. His mother telling him about it when he was a child. She'd kept telling him how happy she was when he was born. Always making sure to be by his side when he'd slept until he grew older.

Abraham's face seemed to shine eagerly, like he was plotting something in his own mind. "What happened after?" He was very much enjoying D's cooperation.

"They got married, and I was born." D finished. Not really wanting to continue anymore. "How do you all know of this?" he inquired.

Leaning back in his seat, Abraham lit a cigar and took a hit off it. "That's simple. We for the most part. Were there."

"Wow!" came a shocked reply from D's left hand. Causing everyone to look at his hand, then back at D's face. "How is that possible?" D asked. Squeezing his left hand just a smidge.

Taking another puff of his cigar, "An interesting question isn't it? How can five men who are human still be alive who should of died centuries ago. But how we exist today being the mystery the answer is simple." Abraham started. D having a blank look on his face. "We were granted a gift from god." he finished.

D's blank looked stayed in place, his left hand making a reply, "Someone's just come off the looney train." causing everyone again to look. D was so surprised by the reply that he didn't even squeeze his hand to make it shut up.

"I can see you are surprised by my response. But I tell you it is true. We were given the gift of god himself to live throughout these centuries. But you could imagine our surprise when we stumbled upon you. The child of our dear friend Mina, wife of Jonathan Harker, taken by away, or as you said, willingly went with Dracula." Abraham preached. "I can honestly say this much we are your elders that is for sure. So we'll kindly ask you to answer where Mina is."

"She's dead." D responded.

"Dead?" Holmwood repeated.

"She's been dead for centuries." D replied once more.

That's when Abraham pounced, grabbing D at the shoulders, "Tell me what was she when she died?!"

Slightly confused by the question, D didn't reply, but Abraham seemed to sense this so he rephrased his question. "Was she human or turned?!"

"She was human even in death." D replied as he finally understood the question when cleared up.

"Mina was human?" came a response from away from the group. Making everyone turn at the doorway to the owner of the voice.

"Jonathan, when did you wake up?" Quincey asked, as he looked at his friend who looked as though he'd be ruffed up.

Walking over to the group, "I've been awake long enough to hear as early as still born." he said as he sat next to D.

"I think he likes you." his left hand snickered so only he could hear.

"So she was human....even when she died..." Jonathan muttered, seemingly smiling at the thought. It brought him joy to know she'd still thought of him. Then his expression shifted to a sad one. "So why did she leave then?" He asked. Hoping for an answer.

D memory seemed to open to him as he remembered he'd asked his own mother that question. She simply smiled at him and said she'd fallen in love even before she'd thought of being with Jonathan. Since he was so young he couldn't understand the logic of marrying someone you didn't truly love. Now that he was older he thought it was silly for him to think such a thing. As now he understood there were many reasons to marry even without love. He just remained silent, thinking on Jonathan's past reactions it'd be best not to say anything. Though it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted to know. But no one asked, taking his lack of response as a sign he didn't know.

"So that's it then." Quincey said as he leaned over to untie D's wrists, but was stopped by Jonathan.

"What are you doing?!" Jonathan said angrily.

"What's it look like? I'm untying him."

"Are you insane, he's that things child!"

"But he's also Mina's child."

That made Jonathan go silent.

Pulling D's wrists away from Jonathan, Quincey proceeded to attempt to untie him, but was stopped again, this time by Abraham. "I think it's best we keep precautions up. Lest he comes around. Besides we don't know where his loyalties lie." Abraham said. Quincey made no futher attempts to untie D.

D just tested the wire, it was like rope but definately wire. He couldn't figure out how it was that he couldn't break it. But what ever it was, apart of him wished he had some for his own hunts. The other part of him disliked it.

As if to lighten the mood at Jonathan's expense, Holmwood said "Well I guess it's good he's not your kid anyway Jonathan, from what I saw of him during his bath, he's very well endowed, which is more than I can say for you. That and he'd probably be whiney all the time."

Jonathan glared daggers at Holmwood, a silent promise to destroy him when he got the chance.

Though his predicament wasn't good. D couldn't help but smirk at the remark. The other's laughing up a storm as Quincey agreed since he'd be the other one to bathe D last night. No one concerned that D was still only in Quincey's oversized shirt.

"Oooooo burn." came a voice from D's left hand. Causing everyone to stare at him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's all for now, hope you all enjoyed the story thus far. _

_Reviews appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Fated Encounter 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making alot of money. _

_Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up and stretching Abraham sighed when he felt some pops in his spine. Satisfied he walked over to Quincey and took the end of the wire.

"What are you gonna do?" Quincey asked, it seemed he was concerned for D far more than the others, possibly due to Mina, or maybe he was just a caring person. No one knew for sure.

Tugging D along to a pole that stretch from ceiling to the floor he tied the end of the wire very tightly, not leaving even so much as an inch of slack. "What's it look like i'm tying him to this pole." Abraham responded as he ensured D was secured to the pole.

With a quizzled look on his face, "What for? Hasn't he proven he's one of the good guys?" Quincey asked, his eyes expression pity for D.

"How did he do that? He's only answered questions pertaining to his mother. For all we know he could be doing that for a chance to escape." Abraham said as started digging through his belongings.

Blinking, "I know that it's just. He doesn't seem like he's bad." Quincey said as he looked at the floor.

Getting up even without finding the item he'd been looking for he placed a hand on Quincey's shoulder, "I know you have mixed feelings my friend. But we can't take the chance that he may be against god. Who know what would happened if that were the case."

"So just like that we're going to kill the last remaining entitiy of Mina? Lucy's best friend's child."

"I never said we'd kill him this moment." Abraham calmly said, gaining looks from everyone in the room. "He's earned a chance, we should agree atleast on that much. If we find out he's lying we'll dispose of him. If not then we'll figure it out then."

Sighing Quincey looked remorseful, "Lucy must be upset at our actions, even in heaven."

"My friend if Lucy were here she'd be feeding on the blood of the innocent." bending to kneel in front of Quincey, Abraham kept his hand on his shoulder, "It's time for you to let go my friend, take peace of mind in the reality that he shall live longer still."

Nodding, Quincey still seemed very remorseful, it seemed even after decades of living he couldn't forget the woman he once loved.

Getting up Abraham went back to his pack, after a few moments he pulled out what seemed to be another one of those bars that D had had in his mouth last night, wrapping it in a cloth as he'd done before he walked over to D, "I'll ask that you hold still while I put this in your mouth." he said to D. But D wasn't about to cooperate, so he clasped his lips tightly together, even though from one's perspective he hadn't done anything. "Open your mouth." Helsing ordered in a calm manner, taking a step closer. But once he was close enough to reach, D turned his head away, preventing him from grasping his chin to open his mouth. Sighing, Abraham turned to his collegues, as if asking with his eyes for some help. As if they understood, Holmwood and John stood at D's sides holding his head in an attempt to keep it still. D still didn't cooperate and he struggled in shifting his head, trying to rid himself of the hands attempting to hold him still.

"Hold still damn it!" John panted as he tried to keep D's head from moving as he tried to open his mouth. But D wouldn't relent, whether or not these men trusted him wasn't a concern of his per say. But he wasn't going to do as they wished either.

Jonathan came up to the group, and reached out himself to grab him, his eyes displaying his hidden anger. After pushing abit, he'd managed to grab D at the chin, digging his fingers into his cheeks to open his mouth without remorse, once his mouth was wide enough Helsing put the bar in his mouth and strapped it tightly about it head. Once it's been done the men let D go as he bit into the bar as if to vent his frustration.

Panting, John and Holmwood sat back on their chairs, "He's a strong bugger ain't he?" John said after he'd collasped in his seat.

Abraham still stood before D as if he were analyzing him, "I know it's a pain, but we can't have you chewing your way out of the binds when no one is looking." he said, a smile on his face as if he'd experience a sight before.

"This isn't right." Quincey mumbled. "It's just not right."

Holmwood got up and sat next to Quincey, "Hey it'll be okay, it's not like we're hurting him. It's just precautions man. Precautions. We wouldn't be able to handle a swarm of them even with all our equipment if he called for them."

"A swarm? He's been cooperative as far as I can tell. What swarm are you implying that he'd call for?" Quincey said as if he were angered at his own collegues.

"I don't understand why your so upset? We've killed many a dhampire and vampire before. What makes this so hard now?" Holmwood asked.

Clenching his fists together, "And none of the others were the child of a friend! The others would sooner try to kill us on sight. He's made no attempt. In case you've forgotten we jumped at him." Quincey angrily proclaimed.

"Which is why he's still standing before us with his heart beating still." Abraham stated, as he pulled out an empty syring and small bottle of clear liquid.

Quincey noticing this, "What are you doing?!" he asked surprised.

As he started filling the syring, making sure to use the proper amount he calming stated, "Taking precautions."

"Didn't you learn from last night?! He's bound and gagged for peats sake! What more do you need?!" he shouted, getting off his seat.

After pulling the needle out of the bottle he pushed the tip abit and shot out abit of the liquid, "Calm down my friend, this is a simple tranquilizer." he said, walking over to D once more.

Quincey seemed to shake with anger, "You don't even see him as a person! He's nothing more than vermin to you isn't he? Stop this madness! I can't take much more of your so called precautions!"

Stopping in his tracks before he'd even reached D, Abraham turned. "Am I to believe that your having concerns for him?" he asked raising a brow as he eyed Quincey.

Going silent, Quincey sat back in his seat.

"Remember my friend, Lucy too was someone that was deeply cared for." Was all that Abraham said to him. Nodding at Jonathan to signal for him to assist with the shot. As Jonathan lifted the sleeve to the shirt D was wearing, Abraham took a cotton swab with abit of peroxide and cleaned the area he intended to insert the needle. D tried to pull at his arm to free it, but Abraham got the needle in and emptied it's contents into his system. After he was done, he tossed the syring away in the trash. Jonathan letting to of his arm.

It wasn't quick. The contents in his system working slow as it coursed through his veins. Slowly he fell to his knees, pulling the wire wrapped around the pole with him, until he'd fallen to lay on his side. He was so drowsy, and still feeling abit weakened from whatever they'd put in his system last night. D could only lie there, trying to stay awake as best he could.

"D don't fall asleep!" his left hand tried, speaking in a tone only D could hear.

And as if it coex him to sleep, a hand started rubbing against his head, petting him softly. He'd recognized it was Abraham.

"Bare us no hatred, for we do this in the name of god." he whispered in D's ear. Still petting him softly.

D's own body betrayed him as he fell into his forced slumber. Finding comfort for some unknown reason in Abrahams words.

Getting up Abraham dusted himself off. "Well then we still need to resupply ourselves before we can continue in our journey. So who will take watch on our friend?"

"I will." Quincey offered, but he was strickly denied.

Jonathan standing next to the door, "I don't think we can trust that you'll merely keep watch. I shall stay, lest we end up loosing him due to someone releasing him."

Looking upset, "Are you implying i'll release him?!" he shouted.

Shouting back, "That's precisely what i'm implying! You talk time and time again of him. What else is there to think but that'd you'd free him from his binds?!"

"I agree." Holmwood spoke up, making Quincey look at him as if he'd been betrayed. "I'm sorry, but your mind is not in a clear state. Let Jonathan watch him."

"Jonathan will kill him the minute we leave!"

Sitting in a relaxed position, "No worries, I shall watch him." Abraham announced. "I am an old man, and carrying supplies would tire me easily."

Still defiant, "What proof do we have you'll watch him and not do otherwise?" Quincey asked.

"What good would it do if I took back on my word?" he said innocently. "Go and get ready before the night hits. I shall watch him, you have my word as a gentleman."

Giving up the others knew they wouldn't be able to make Abraham do otherwise. And currently D was probably safest with Abraham if it came down to who'd be the less likely to kill him. He'd almost tied him to the pole himself, so freeing him would be out of his mind as well.

Jonathan, though upset, replied, "Fine, we shall go and come back before the night is out. But I intend to get some extra supplies for binding as well." then he left, grabbing his coat on the way out, as the other's followed suit.

Once they'd left, Abraham smiled greedily and walked over to the sleeping D and touched his face gently. His smile seemingly growing wider as he lifted his sleeping face towards him. "It seems god himself is granting me the key piece I need to gain what I seek." he said, rubbing his thumb over D's chin. His eyes displaying insanity and deep greed. "All I need now is a way to let him know we have you in our possession." he said as he was in deep thought in developing his own plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours before D woke up, sluggish in his movement, he shook his head abit to ride himself of the last reminents of sleep. Looking about the room he saw that no one was there. Using his keen senses that were still abit sluggish he heard Helsing in the other room. He was sleeping. Tugging abit on his restraints he tested the security of the knot. It's knot shifted as if to loosen abit. Trying to grab hold of the slight opening between the knot, he pulled, continuously tugging in an attempt to loosen the knot completely. During his attempt his wrists were starting to be rubbed raw, showing red welts on his skin, but he persisted. But when he'd heard the click of the lock turning to the door he stopped. Straining his weakened senses to find out who it was.

Quincey came through the door carrying some heavy bags. Looking about the room he saw that Abraham wasn't in the room. Quietly walking over to D he saw that his wrists were bleeding. Putting a finger to his lips he shushed him silently. Even though D hadn't made a sound since he'd come in the room. Putting his hands on the knot he tried to free it, but due to D's contstant tugging he'd tightened parts of it making it very difficult to loosen it. He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to realize Abraham was standing behind him.

Knocking Quincey out using a wooden plank, Abraham's face expressed anger. Stepping over Quincey's limp form he checked the knot to the wire. "It seems I was foolish in leaving you alone for a while." he said, seeing D's bleeding wrists. Getting over Quincey again he dragged him by his legs over to the otherside of the room and cuffed him to the other pole. Going back to where D lay he stood over him, abit disappointed D lacked fear in his eyes. Kneeling down he started undoing the tightened knot as the other's came into the room soon after.

Seeing Quincey on the floor, they had to say they were utteribly surprised, Jonathan exclaiming, "What happened?!"

Still working the knot, Abraham replied, "He was attempting to free him, so I knocked him out." in a calm manner, as he finally freed the knot and unraveled the wire from the pole. Standing up he tugged D along with him until he reached the couch, "I'll need help with this." he said a moment later, indicating he wanted D on the couch.

Jonathan, Holmwood and John formed a semi circle around D grabbing at him from his sides and waist. Once they'd dragged him down in his weakened state, Helsing let go of the end of the rope and went to his bag to get the drug he'd used earlier and a fresh syring.

D struggled, hating that he was so weakened that they could take him down so easily, kicking out he'd managed to get Jonathan in the stomach, sending him a few feet away. Coughing Jonathan got up, anger in his features, once he was able to stand without swaying he'd gone back, slapping D across the face as hard as he could. After a while, Holmwood was behind D, his arms wrapped around his mid torso and arms. Pinning them to his sides. D tried to buckle him off but to no avail. Holmwood was gripping his own wrist tightly to keep himself from loosing his hold.

Abraham came near and around to avoid D kicking him. Once he'd had the syring prepared, he jabbed him in the should with it, emptying it quickly.

Though D was gagged by the bar, he gave a muffled rawr and growled. The pain in his shoulder emense from the force put into the jab. After a few moments his struggles lessoned. He was becoming sleepy again due to the drug.

Once D has passed completely out, Jonathan grabbed more of the wire and wrapped it about his upper arms to pin them to his sides. Making the bindings tighter than needed. Once he was done, Holmwood slid from under D, leaving him on the couch. Panting he hunched over, taking deep breathes. "Damn, I thought those shots were supposed to weaken him even after he woke up." he said exhausted.

Abraham simply looked over at him, "They do, he must just be either very strong, or very determined."

Still hunched over, "Remind me how we got him here without any struggle again." he continued.

That in itself hadn't been easy, for D had struggled even then, but since he'd been tied from torso to ankle to begin with, when they'd retied him after it made the process easier.

John walked over to Quincey, "So what are we going to do with Quincey? He's not going to take this sitting down." he said as he checked his head wound.

Sitting in a chair, Abraham leaned back, "That's difficult. His heart is clouding his judgement. All he sees is us keeping a lover's friend's child captive. He cannot see beyond that it seems."

Jonathan took a seat himself, rubbing his pained belly as he sat. "What can be done?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Abraham sat in thought for a moment. Through the decades he'd traveled with this men, keeping a bond of friendship between them as they passed through the years together while everyone around them aged and died. Having only themselves as eternal companions. Twiddling his thumbs he looked over at the unconcious Quincey. "I think perhaps we must find a way to make him realize that things are not what they seem." he said a moment after. "We all know he's Mina's child. Mina was a dear companion of ours long ago, this we all know. Having been the wife of our comrade Jonathan, she still gave birth to the one before us who's father is not of our kind. That alone was enough to make him loose sight of what we've been working on for these millenia. I too feel pain at our actions to a comrades child. But the fact of the matter is that child is not fully human. And we know not of his alliances. Is he friend or foe to mankind? This question we do not have the answer to. Have we given him the chance to prove this? Honestly no. But there's risks involved in such a thing. I believe Morris's judgement is clouded only by this ones mother." he finally finished.

Sighing John took a seat of his own, "So there's our answer, we cannot leave him as he is. Whether he be free or bound his thoughts will not change easily. I must agree that I too feel grief at our actions towards Mina's dear child. But I must also state that we cannot take the risk of anything otherwise." he stated in his own manner.

"I second that." Holmwood stated.

"So then we're agreed then. Morris cannot be left free. But what of .....that thing?" Jonathan spoke, eyeing D the whole time.

Leaning forward in his seat, "Isn't is obvious?" Abraham started, "We cannot let such a catch go to waste my friends. Nor should we kill him without just cause."

Jonathan looked at him like he was insane. "Just cause? He's half vampire. That's more than enough cause to slay him."

"But shouldn't the thought of him being half human say a different option? There are more reasons to keep him alive than to slay him. One, he is Mina's child. Two, he is also his child. In which it makes him good bait don't you think?" Abraham stating everything in an all to calm like tone.

Raising a brow, "What are you saying? That we use him to lure him out?" John guessing what Abraham was thinking.

Waving a hand in a theatrical manner, "Precisely. What better way to lure the greatest evil into our grasp than to use his own child?"

Jonathan got off his seat, "Are you raving mad?! What if he's release and he fights along side him? We'd have two against us instead of just one."

"We've fought more than one before, how would this be any different?" Abraham responded.

Walking over to him, "I'll tell you what's different, the fact that he is the most powerful of any vampire we've ever faced. Our research has shown that any offspring from the main is almost equally as powerful." Jonathan explained.

As if he was blowing Jonathan's explaination off, "So then we make sure he's securily bound and in a place where he can't reach him." Abraham stated.

Sighing because he knew it was best not the argue further with Helsing, Jonathan got up and stood before the sleeping D, gazing at him from where he stood.

"You know my friend, we won't hold it against you for caring about your wife's child." Abraham stated as Jonathan gazed on. "Who knows, maybe it's god's will that brought him to us for that purpose." contradicting his statement against Quincey's earlier actions.

"He's not mine." Jonathan stated.

Almost as if Jonathan were crazy, Abraham raised a brow, "So what?" he shrugged, "What ties you is Mina. If for not yourself, then think of the departed Mina and how she might feel if you gave acceptance." he continued, as he got up to stand by Jonathan's side. "Sin can be forgive with an act of good."

Almost as tears were welling up in his eyes, "But how can I accept that things child?"

"Think not of him as his child. Think of him simply as Mina, your wife's child."

Almost like his legs gave away, Jonathan fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face.

"Remember, he is the last remaining entity of Mina. Should we be harsh against it now, we may loose the last reminants of her." Abraham stated as he walked away.

Holmwood placed a hand upon Jonathan's shoulder, causing him to look at him in the eye, "Jonathan....I don't think it would be so bad if you gave in." He said, implying that there were worse things than caring for another man's child.

"What say you John?" Jonathan asked.

John crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, "My mind says you'd be mad." he said.

"And your heart?"

"If it were I in the same situation with Lucy's child, let god damn me for eternity for loving a demon's child." he stated, his love for Lucy having never died throughout all the years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd traveled throughout the frontier, acquiring a carriage like the pioneers had in the past to carry their equipment and prisoner. Using the horses to pull it along they traveled for days, nearing some old ruins from the ancient times long ago. They'd redressed D in his own clothing before leaving the inn, save putting on his cloak, hat, and weaponary of course. Keeping him bound with their strange rope like wire around his upper arms and chest, his wrists infront of him bound. Another wire tied about his neck like a leash as it was tied to one of the edges of the carriage. They'd removed the bar from his mouth, as it was unneeded. Keeping him drugged for most of the trip so his struggles were few. They'd laid him on a thick comforter in the carriage, ensuring he'd get the most shade from within.

Jonathan still torn between his dilema of slaying the child of the one who'd taken his dearest Mina, or accepting him to keep Mina's own child alive. The last of Mina. The only thing she'd left to the world. What could he do? What should he do? These questions kept coming into his head as he thought on.

Quincey himself was cuffed within the carriage, on the opposite side of D. He'd remained quiet through out the trip. Saying nothing to his companions as they came in from time to time to redrug D to sleep.

John and Holmwood conversed amongst themselves as the trip progressed. Trying to keep spirits up as they neared their destination. They simply rode along side the carriage with their own horses.

Abraham driving the carriage as he'd thought of times long past of when he'd traveled this same path long ago to slay the very creature they even now were searching for. One could tell he was driven by his passion in his search as he kept his eyes again even while in thought. He became more aware of his surroundings as they approached a dusty clearing near an old church. Once he'd stopped the carriage he jumped from his seat, walking towards the back of the carriage. He met Jonathan in the back.

"Jonathan, let us prepare before the night falls."

Jonathan nodded, grabbing some items from the carriage before going to the open space of the clearing in the center. He was preparing to set up camp. Abraham was setting up something else off to the side, with all the tools and equipment he had, one would think he was going to some kind of scientific experiment right out in the open. But after a long time he started drawing in the ground some strange long forgotten symbols. Once he'd completed his task, he put a cover above those strange symbols and had D placed in the center. He was still sleeping from the drug.

"So what now?" Holmwood asked as he finished lighting the fire.

Helsing threw a strange vial into the fire, turning the flames into a dark fire, as black as darkness for a moment before it turned back into it's normal firery red. "We wait." he said after.

"What the hell was that?!" John shouted in fear.

Walking to sit at the fire as the night descended, Helsing replied, "A message."

"A message?" was the unison response he got from the other men.

"The wind will carry it's potent hidden message to the one we seek."

"And what if another comes?" Jonathan asked.

Shoving a stick in the fire, "That won't happen, it was made specifically for him and him alone." Abraham responded as he still kept poking at the fire.

"What are we going to do about Morris?" Holmwood asked meekly.

"We're still going to need him for the fight." Jonathan stated.

Thinking for a moment, "Maybe I could convince him. Remind me why it is that we've traveled until now." John offered.

"Good luck with that one, the half breed is more important to him at the moment." Holmwood remarked.

Facing him, "It wouldn't hurt to try." John responded.

Everyone went silent. Each person trying to think on what to do. They knew they still needed Morris's help, but to get that help would be complicated.

"Why don't we give him an ultimatum." Helsing stated after a moment.

"An ultimatum? What do you mean?" John requested, wondering what they could offer Morris for his help.

Helsing stopped poking at the fire to think for a moment. "The halfbreed. We use him as the ultimatum." he said as he resumed poking at the fire. "His life for Morris's help."

"I thought we were letting him live." Holmwood remarked as he stared at Abraham.

"I seem to recall stating at the time for the moment." he said as he grabbed a kettle to heat some water over the fire.

Everyone went silent as if debating the ultimatum themselves. Glancing at D the younger men pondered, having mixed feelings of their own. They'd fought many vampires and Dhampires for many millenia. Killing them without remorse. But the difference was those in particular weren't the child of a dear friend and wife. "Let's do it." Jonathan said as if he'd made his own decision about something in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning, D groggily woke up from his forced slumber as his shifted in his bonds. He didn't know where he was except that he was utop a sheet on the ground. And that he could see Abraham and the others around a fire. Attempting to sit up, D promtly fell back down, finding it difficult to get up due to being feeling nauseated.

"D....D...are you awake?" came the voice from his left hand in a whisper.

Sighing in frustration, tried moving his arms a little to indicate he was awake.

"I've got a bad feeling about this D. We could be in real trouble. And not the kind we're usually in."

D had that feeling too. But what could he do? These men apparently had been hunting vampires before he was even born. So it was obvious they knew their weaknesses very well. When a shadow came over his form he looked up. It was Jonathan. He grabbed him by the front of his bindings and lifted him up to a sitting position. He was expecting to be drugged again, but instead Jonathan just held him up. Looking past him he saw Holmwood and John taking Quincey out of the carriage and bringing him towards them. Abraham getting up from his place at the fire. and standing in the middle. Once Quincey had been brought close enough Abraham started talking.

"Morris, we greatly understand your feelings, so we've decided to make you a deal." he started.

"Deal? What sort of deal?" Quincey asked, his interest perked.

"We'll let the halfbreed live no matter what happens if you aid us in our attack." Abraham stated, gazing at Quincey.

Quincey smirked, "I see, so you'd all go as far as that for my aid." he muttered. He had a feeling it'd come down to this. "Why not ask him for his aid as well?" he asked a moment later.

"We cannot take the risk that he'd side with him. You know that." Abraham answered, standing firm in his decision.

Gazing at D, Jonathan and Abraham, Quincey thought for a long moment. "So if I help you, not matter what he lives?"

"That's right."

"Even if he attacks one of us? Or someone innocent?"

D felt alittle insulted at that remark, he'd never even been given the chance to show he was fighting for humans. Taking the utmost precautions to prevent himself from harming them.

Sighing, "You have my word as a gentleman." Abraham replied.

"I might have your word but what of the others." Quincey asked.

"My word is their word, we've all agreed to this decision."

Sighing himself, "Alright, I will hold you all to his word."

Jonathan spoke, "Your far to loyal my friend."

"And it's that loyalty that you appreciate is it not?"

Smirking Jonathan let go of the front bindings holding D. "Mina must be smiling down at you for that loyalty." he murmured.

Snorting, "Who knows, maybe he's even got your smile." Quincey joked. Knowing it wasn't true of course.

They released Quincey of the cuffs, taking their seats once more as Quincey walked over to D as he rubbed his wrists. "Are you alright?" he asked.

D looked at him, he wasn't used to someone caring about his own life. He hardly cared himself, having his own purpose to slay his father. Quincey checked him for any wounds. Finding none he nodded in satisfaction. "Why do you do this?" D asked, curious to the answer.

"I made a promise." he replied.

D blinked at that statement, but said nothing.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a reply he continued, "I made a promise that I would be exceedingly loyal to all my friends and their families."

"That's noble of you." D replied.

"It's my nature I guess. I can only hope my friends would do the same for me of course. If not I could always die knowing that I kept that promise." Quincey finished. Then looked up at D. "Are you cold?" he asked, noting how chilly it was where D sat, as the fire was away's from him, and the sun had set. But he didn't wait for a reply as he removed his coat and put it about D's shoulders to keep him warm, whether or not he actually needed it. Almost as if sensing something Quincey reached for his bowie knife, but didn't take it out of it's sheath.

D had sensed it while Quincey was talking. An entity making it's way toward the camp. Trying to keep itself hidden as it neared. Then he realized there was more than one, surrounding them as they drew near. He was about to say something when a gun was fired.

John had shot at one of their attackers, it roared it's last dying breath as the others decided it was their time to fight. Everyone save D, were firing their weapons or slicing with some sort of other weapon, leaving D on the cloth unattended.

"These things were not what we asked for Abraham!" Jonathan shouted as he blasted another one of the fiends away. They were like humaniod bats, with little hair, and razor sharp teeth. Their eyes were hug, and they looked vile.

D tugged at his binds in an attempt to free himself.

"D look out!" his left hand shouted as one of the creatures pounced at him with it's sharp claws ready to strike. But as it nearly hit, it was forced back by an invisible barrier. Part of the clothing blowing up as the sigil in the ground that had been draw earlier glowed. Stopping D in his struggle as it surprised even him. He knew about magic, but since he wasn't aware of it being there since he was still asleep earlier. The creature growled as it nursed it's wounded hand. It was then shot in the head. It's brains splattering across the ground as it's body thudded.

"Wow" came a response from his left hand. "Did you see that?! I never knew humans knew of such spells!"

D just watched as the battle took place, Quincey's coat falling from his shoulders. Then Jonathan had been sliced at his arm, his blood splattering and even hitting D in the face as Jonathan clutched his wound. After what seemed like a long time the battle ended. Bodies of the dead creatures everywhere as the last of their flank ran away. Jonathan walked near D, grabbing him by the binds with his hand. But D was far too surprised even if his features didn't show it. Jonathan's wound. It was gone.

Jonathan pulled out a cloth then wipped at D's face clean of his blood. He couldn't tell, but D's eyes seemed to express his shock. Atleast to him it did. Setting him back down he dusted himself off. Watching as D's gaze stayed at his arm. Lifting his sleeve, there wasn't so much as a scratch there. "It's what we call the gift of god." He said as D gazed on.

D just couldn't believe what he'd seen. If a vampire had stood before him, it wouldn't of shocked him. 'Gift of god?' he thought, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen.

Leaving it at that, Jonathan lifted the cloth, "Abraham why didn't you tell us that this thing did?" he asked as he looked at a part of the sigil in the ground.

"Would you of believed me if I told you?" Abraham laughed, cleaning himself off of the gore on his body.

Who knew what other secrets the man kept. Even ages ago before D was even so much as a thought, the man had his own secrets. No one would know what else he knew until he decided to reveal it.

"Would you be insulted if I awed at this man?" D's left hand asked him, amazed himself at Abraham's knowledge.

The seriousness was broken when Jonathan's belly grumpled. He was embarassed that after such a battle his own belly had made it known that he was hungry. Gaining laughs from his companions.

"My goodness Jonathan! If you were so hungry you should of said something!" John shouted, hooting in his laughter.

Apparently these men had seen enough battles to think of it as second nature.

"Well excuse me!" Jonathan huffed, though he wasn't actually upset.

"Here have some food." Holmwood offered, handing him a bowl of some baked beans with bacon.

D's own belly growling lightly. He'd lost track of the last time he'd eatten. But he wasn't about to expect anything either. He was after all still a prisoner. And his captors didn't look as though they'd even give him so much as a scrap. So he just laid down, bringing his knees closer to himself.

"That sure smells good." his left hand remarked, as he smelled the beans and bacon in the air.

D's belly grumbled again. Even though he didn't eat much he still required food. What normal people ate in a day, D would only require only about a forth of it to keep himself satisfied. He could go days without food, but he was sure it was over that time period. How long had it been? Two weeks? Three? If he hadn't been drugged most of the time he could of probably remembered. He shoved his nose into the cloth in an attempt to block out the scent, but he had to admit, it smelled delicious. They'd even brought out some kind of beef to roast over the fire. 'It'll be fine if I just don't think about it.' he thought. His belly was about to let it go though as it grumpled some more. 'Shut up stomach!' he mentally shouted as he shut his eyes. But when he opened them again he had to blink. There were a pair of legs in front of him. Looking up, it was Jonathan, holding a plate of food in his hand.

"That's cold if he came to rub it in." his left hand whispered so only he could hear. D thinking the same thing. Humans could be so cruel. A lesson he learned long ago when he was still a child. He kept his gaze at Jonathan, waiting for him to torment him. Shutting his eyes he turned away, he didn't want to see him mock him with the food. He sensed Jonathan walk away, but he could still smell the food. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the plate next him with in his reach. Lifting himself abit he looked over where the other men sat by the fire. They were conversing amongst themselves like nothing had happened at all. Looking at the plate, he saw it was filled with sausage, bacon and some bread.

"That was unexpected." remarked his left hand.

D mentally agreed as he used his mouth to pick up a piece of bacon. His hands were still tied behind him, so he was forced to eat as an animal. Using his teeth to hold and chew his meal. His belly grumbling in satisfaction. He wouldn't of norminally eatten so much but he couldn't be sure if this would be his only meal. So he ate every last bit on the plate. When he was done he licked his lips.

"I bet if your father saw you now he would of laughed hysterically."

"Shut up." D replied as his laid down into the cloth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was angered. Boiling on the inside as he'd received the message in the air from the very men he thought were long dead. So he sent out some of his minions to destroy them. Only to have them return, fewer in number and empty handed. They whimpered in the corner as his anger was shot at them without hesitation. How dare they touch what was his! And further more use that was a means to lure him out. Oh he wanted to kill them. To rip them into shreads. He would teach them great fear. That was certain.

He paced about the room he was in as he thought of a plan. Since he'd fought them before he knew he'd have to take precautions. Looking out the window of his room that he aquired he saw a building. Lit up with bright lights, and sounds coming from the inside. Smiling he pulled the curtain away, "I seems to deal with man, one must use special means." he muttered. Thinking of his plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending another few days on the road, they'd stopped at an inn. From the battle from before they wanted nothing more than a hot bath and soft bed. Once they'd acquired a small room, Holmwood collasped on the bed, relieving the pain in his feel. "Ahhhh! Bed!" he signed in comfort.

"Get off the bed you dunce! Your filthy!" John scolded as he placed some of their bags on the floor.

"But it's so cushy!" Holmwood whined, making no effort to get up.

Glaring, John just turned to his work. "Fine! But that's your bed! I don't wanna hear any complaints about the bed." he said, as he pulled out some of his own fresh clothing.

D just watched the scene before him, his hands were now tied before him, but nothing else. He just laid on the sofa as he enjoyed it's own softness that it gave. He had tried to knaw his way through the wire, but when he tried he nearly sliced himself on it, so he stopped. Plus it was almost like it released something in his mouth that burned like acid, but not actually burning. Oh yes, these men knew how to keep a vampire or otherwise down indeed.

The group had been split into two room. D, John and Holmwood in one room, Quincey, Jonathan and Abraham in the other. It was decided to alternate over who had to watch D. And with a draw of straw, Holmwood and John lost. Having picked the shortest of the five straws.

Grabbing a towel, John walked to the bathroom for a shower, "When we're done, help me bath him will you?" John asked, before stepping into the bathroom having received a nod. The him in question was D as they couldn't risk him escaping. Not that he'd really tried up to this point. Abraham had said he was working on another means of keeping D tied. One that would keep him in line as well as grant some movement freedom.

Once John had come out of the bathroom and great gust of steam burst out as he sighed in content. He was happy to be clean. So he walked over and snapped his towel at Holmwood's buttocks. "Go get a shower. Before the hot water is all gone."

"Did you forget that's not a problem this day and age?" Holmwood asked as he rubbed his rear.

"I don't care, you stink."

"I take offense to that."

"It was ment to be an offense."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Working on some strange instrument before him, Abraham held a screw driver in his hand as he tightened the screw.

They already cleaned themselfs as they heard the commotion in the other room. "Is that contraption of yours finished yet?" Jonathan asked as he polished his gun.

"As soon as it's ready it's ready." Abraham replied as he continued in his work.

Jonathan stopped asking about it as that was as good of an answer as he was going to get from Abraham.

"Are you still on that?" Quincey asked.

"I can't help it, he's still one of them."

"Even so he hasn't done anything."

Jonathan knew that to be true. And it pained him to know that it was true. Apart of him wished D would do something out of line just so he could beat him. But he was so like Mina. Only speaking when it seemed appropriate. Hardly voicing their discomfort. D had definately gotten that from Mina, for Dracula would of complained continously. Mina, oh how he missed her. And seeing D everyday just brought back new pain. He was so much like her. Did he know how much he was like his own mother? Jonathan had to wonder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D hates things like anyone else. This was certain. Whether or not he actually voiced it however was another matter. So here he was in a tub, being scrubbed down and covered in bubbles from head to toe, only an inch of water. What was it about this he didn't like? It was the fact that these men couldn't trust him to bathe himself for one. And he certainly didn't like being touched by other men. But they persisted and scrubbed him clean even though he was the cleanest of all them. The water wasn't even dirty except for the soap bubbles that donned it's surface. Holmwood gripping his arms as John scrubbed at his scalp and washed his hair. They ensured to give him some sort of new drug that didn't make him sleepy, but left him as weak as a child. One would think with that it'd be enough for them to let him do the task himself. Holmwood pushed away from himself as John emtied a bucket of water over his head to remove the suds. He couldn't be too sure, but he was certain his eye was possibly twitching as he was upset. With another bucket pour over him the bubbles disappeared, the water as clean as when they'd started.

"Boy I wish I could stay that clean." Holmwood remarked as he eyed the water that was as clear as the air.

"If you could stay that clean for five minutes i'd be amazed." John replied as he started drying D's hair after tossing a towel over his head.

"Hey! I can stay clean!....When there's no monsters coming our way." Holmwood defended himself as he grabbed another towel and started drying D's body as the water drained.

It seemed these men were abit too friendly for D's person. But even his glares didn't seem to sway them. They'd untied his wrists for his bath, also for the fact that the wire was cutting into his skin and leaving welts.

Putting on some spare clothing on D's body, John proceeded to brush his long hair, enjoying the softness it had.

"Are you some kind of child or something to them?" D's left hand whispered with a snicker.

D's reply was clenching his left hand tightly, to shut him up and in frustration. But to these men, D was simply a child. Even if it was only by about some years.

"You think we'd get in trouble if we didn't tie him right away?" Holmwood asked, not really wanting to damage D's wrists further.

"Hmmm, maybe if we kept it between us." John replied, actually breaking his serious demenor as he continued to brush D's hair. John was still a doctor at heart.

"Come on don't ya talk?" Holmwood asked as D sat on the floor. "I'll give you a cookie if you say something."

D just kept silent, John finally had finished brushing his hair as he was amazed there wasn't a single knot. Holmwood reached to pick him up, but D got up and walked out the bathroom, making it obvious the pants were abit long on him. Holmwood followed close behind, even as he laid on the second bed.

"Atleast tell us your name. We can't keep calling you, hey you or halfbreed can we?" Holmwood laughed. He was intent on getting D to speak. When he received no answer he persisted. "Aww you can't be mad at us for giving you a bath can you? Listen we're just doing our jobs. Abraham would have our heads if we left you alone."

D still said nothing.

"Alright, alright, I admit we could of let you wash yourself, but have a heart. None of us got to have any kids."

"Hehehehehe." his left hand laughed silently.

Walking over to where D's face was he leaned over, "I'll give you my share of the rice." he tried tempting. But D simply turned over, making him walk about to the other side, "Okay, how about some vegetables then." he tried again. But D simply turned again, thus reenacting his actions. "Alright, alright! Your twisting my arm, if you tell me your name you can have my steak....even though..I really want it and hate vegetables." Holmwood hoping D wouldn't take away his beloved steak.

"D." was the reply.

"Huh?" a very confused Holmwood remarked.

"D..is my name." he repeated.

"D...that's an interesting name you got there. What's it stand for." Holmwood continued.

But D didn't reply, he simply turned over again, but his time Holmwood didn't walk to the otherside.

There was a knock at the door. John opened it and a woman came in with their meal setting the three dishes and drinks on their table. Upon receiving a tip she left the room.

"Ah the grubs here!" Holmwood announced excitedly as he looked away from D, who apparently was at the table. Blinking he looked back at the bed and the table as if trying to figure out how he gotten to the table so fast. John had simply sat in his own seat picking up his fork. Once Holmwood had sat he opened the lid to his own meal. His steak missing from it's spot on the plate. Looking at D who was eatting like nothing was wrong, but who's plate was adorned with two steaks. "Awww man I shouldn't of made that deal." he whinned, already missing his steak.

D simply picked up his spoon and scooped up his vegetables and dropped them to Holmwoods plate. "Teach you to not let me bathe myself." he replied as he continued to eat the steaks.

Being taken back Holmwood had to think about that, but no matter how much he tried, D had picked on him. He did it with a serious voice. But it was still funny. "Awww but how come John gets to keep his steak?" he continued with pathetic joke.

Swallowing, D tapped a napkin to his lips, but without removing it, "He brushed my hair." came his reply as his eyes were closed.

John laughing after the reply was said.

Pretending to cry, "I miss my steak already." Holmwood continued.

Finishing it off, "and its good too." came a remark from D's left hand. Causing John and Holmwood to look in D's direction, who was still just eatting his steaks like nothing had been said.

Jabbing his fork into his evil plate of mashed potatoes and vegetables, he picked up the dreaded brussel sprout and pouted. "Why did it have to be brussel sprouts?" He whined, and because of D he now had double the amount.

Smiling as he ate his own brussel sprout, "If you don't eat your vegetables you won't get any dessert." John said as he ate his own. If one looked they'd note he ate them first.

"Crap!" Holmwood cursed, dessert was one of his favorite parts of his meals. Now he was really regretting making that deal with D. Who had finished off both steaks and was working on his mashed potatoes. "Just so you know. I think you were in on it." Holmwood pointing his fork in his accusation at John.

Cutting his own steak, "I wasn't...but I kinda I wish I was." he snickered.

Then Jonathan came into the room. "What's going on here? I can hear you all giggling like a bunch of women!" He shouted, and after a quick look at D, "And why isn't he tied?!" he continued as he pointed at D, who kept eatting his meal.

Finding this an excuse to avoid the dreaded brussel sprouts, "Aww come on Jonathan, he can't eat while he's tied. Besides he hasn't done anything wrong." Holmwood said as he got up from his seat.

"That's too much of a risk!" Jonathan shouted.

"Oh calm down Jonathan! The only one being a threat right now is you!" John shouted in frustration.

"Yeah leave D alone. He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." Holmwood said as he stood next to Jonathan.

"D? What in the world?" Jonathan retorted.

"That's his name! Aren't you proud of me, Jonathan. I got him to tell us his name. Though it worked agains't me I must admit." Holmwood said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shaking as if to try to throw off what he'd just heard, "Uh!!...Uhhhh!!" was all that Jonathan did as he walked back to his own room. Quincey blocking his way as he carried his own plate and drink and smiling as if he'd been caught.

"Hehe hi. Uh I hope you don't mind, but i'ma eat with them. All that silence is gonna make me go crazy." Quincey said, then passed Jonathan and sat at the table placing his meal and drink upon the table's top.

Jonathan just turned and shut the door, his face red as he was upset.

After a moment of silence. "So guess what D did to Holmwood." John said breaking the silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess that's all for now. I hope for some reviews cause i'm curious as to what people think._


	3. Chapter 3

Fated Encounter 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making alot of money. _

_Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan just couldn't believe it. Had the world gone mad? Four of his own comrads were eatting with the halfbreed like it was normal. And to top it off, they were having fun with him?! He was starting to feel like he needed a nice stiff drink.

"What's with all the commotion in the other room?" Abraham asked not stopping from his work.

Sitting in his chair, "Their....their having fun with him. Making jokes and laughter! Have they gone mad?!" Jonathan ranted.

That's when Abraham looked at him, "Hmm, I would of thought you were beyond this by now."

"Beyond what? This isn't a phase! He is what he is."

"Maybe you should tell yourself that more so my friend."

Almost as if he were insulted, Jonathan replied, "That's hypocritical of you seeing as how your feelings are the same as mine."

"That maybe so, it might not be, but i'm a scientist, and scientists need things to study."

"So are you saying to you he's nothing more than a specimen?" he spat out as if it were distasteful.

"Precisely, if he cooperates it works for my benefit."

Staring Jonathan tried to read Helsing, but was not able to. Letting out a breath he'd been holding, "So if I were to ask you what you think about it at this moment what would you say?"

Smiling a gentle smile, "That he's the closest thing to perfection."

"Closest to perfection huh?", Jonathan then stared at the floor in front of him. He didn't know if he could agree to that theory.

"You know Jonathan...I think because of that...he's very lonely." came Abraham's voice.

Jonathan's voice just widened but he didn't raise his head. 'Lonely?' he thought as his mind shifted to thoughts of Mina. Now that he thought about it. In his eyes she was perfection. But she was very lonely. Even when they were together. Even so she never voiced her loneliness, keeping her feelings on the inside. It bothered him to no end when she did that. But even if he yelled she didn't yell back. She'd simply lower her head and once she raised it she'd put on a smile. Perfection? Ah even her fake smile was perfect. She was like a doll. Simply doing as she should do. Her wings clipped for his sake. But when the feathers started growing back, she simply smiled as he clipped them once more. Until she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D simply sat in his chair as he fingered the rim of his glass with the tip of his index finger. Leaning his cheek on his other hand. Smiling at the thought of his mother lecturing him for having his elbow on the table and how it was bad manners. Now would of been the perfect time for him to leave as the others had fallen asleep in their drunken stupor. Why he hadn't left yet he didn't know himself. He felt very calm even with the circumstances of the previous nights. He couldn't even bring himself to atleast change back into his own clothing. Perhaps he was drunk. Or maybe he was content. 'Mother.' he thought as he stared into the glass. 'Forgive me.' he thought as his eyes threatened to release tears. Placing his face on his arms on the table. 'Even if it's for a little while, let me pretend that i'm not alone....forgive me.' he thought as he remember his mother had stated to him long ago that he should not bear hatred or jealously when he was left alone. But he couldn't help it, he was jealous, everyone had someone. A home to go to. He had none of that. Even though his father was out there, he was still alone. Was this how his mother felt? She was with the one she loved but she was still alone.

"D? Are you okay?" his left hand asked. But D didn't answer. He feared if he did he would cry. Vampire hunters shouldn't cry he tried telling himself. Even when he heard the door open he remained in his pose. He could sense it was Jonathan walking in the room. So there was no need for him to look up. He probably just thought he was asleep anyway.

Jonathan looked about the room. His fellow comrades in drunken stupors as they laid about the room. John on the bed on his belly. Holmwood on the couch on his back, and Quincey sitting in a corner on the floor still holding a bottle of rum. 'What a pain. Your all too soft.' he thought as he made his way to where D sat and grabbed his upper arm. "Hey. Get up, your coming with me." He ordered as he pulled up. He met no resistence as D simply allowed himself to be lead. Jonathan pulling him into his and Helsing's room. Shutting the door he got a good look at D in the light. His hair falling in front of his face, and his eyes filled with sorrow was what he saw. Turning away he pulled D towards the corner of the room where some shackles that looked to be new lay on the floor and the ends were wrapped about some strange contraption. He picked up one and locked it about D's neck. But left the others as they laid on the floor. Walking back to where Helsing sat he just glanced back as D sat on the floor with his knees brought up to him. 'Lonely huh?' He thought again. Seeing D looking very depressed.

"Abraham is it finished yet?" he asked turning his attention back to Helsing.

"I believe so, but I haven't tested it yet." Abraham replied as he pulled his eye piece that magnified small pieces to make it easier to work with them. Looking over at D, he just blinked. "What did you do to him? He looks like he lacks energy." he asked in a calm manner.

"He was like that when I got him."

Getting up from his chair, Abraham stretched, "Well in anycase let us get some sleep. We've a big day tomorrow." he said as he laid down on the bed. "Turn off the light will you." he request as slumber took him.

Turning the lights off he laid on his own bed, but he didn't fall asleep right away. He just started thinking about the old days.

As soon as the lights had gone now, it was like a signal for D to lay down, so he laid on his side. The chill of the floor beneath him. Dreaded loneliness consuming his person.

"D...I won't tell if you cry ya know." his left hand whispered so only he'd hear.

D didn't let himself cry, atleast that he knew of, he'd fallen asleep and the tears had fallen of their own accord. His dreams filled with sad dreams as he was alone. His memories of his childhood haunting him in a mocking manner as if to remind him he was destined to be alone.

After what seemed like forever, but was only about 15 minutes, Jonathan got up from the bed he laid on. He couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking too much. And for some odd reason, it was like the cold had it the room within the past few minutes. Lifting the blanket he prepared to try to sleep again when he heard the soft breaths of someone shivering. That's when he remembered he'd left D on the cold floor. 'He'll be fine.' he thought as he climbed into his bed once more. As he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know what had woken him up, but he knew he'd only slept for about two hours. Listening intently in the dark he tried to determine what woke him up from his deep sleep. A strange whimper sounded. Very low from where D had been placed. Getting up he looked over. D was curled in a ball, shaking as he slept. He appeared to be holding himself tightly. Getting out of the bed he'd realized the temperature had dropped even more, 'Damn it's cold!' he thought as his wrapped himself in his sheets as he walked over. Feeling the cold floor agains't his bare feet. Looking out the window it'd apparently snowed at some point, thus causing the sudden drop in temperature. 'What's a pain.' He thought as he walked over to D, who seemed to glow in the dark due to his light skin color. Kneeling down he looked at his face. D was awake but shivering profusely, obviously cold as he was wearing lighter clothing than usual and was on the floor.

"Damn it." Jonathan said as he unlocked the shackle around D's neck. "Get up."

D shook as he got up, but said nothing, his skin taking on a light hint of blue.

Jonathan grabbed D's hand and hissed. It was like touching ice. Pulling him, he shoved him on the bed and opened his blanket to share the covers with him. Hissing again as now his body was next to D's. But his body slowly started to warm, thus making it much more comfortable. But that's when he also noticed D's lightly flushed faced. D had apparently fallen asleep, because he didn't try to move away he when placed his hand on his forehead. He had a light fever, probably from laying on the cold floor for so long. But his breathing was fine, so he was sure it wasn't serious. Pulling D abit closer to share his body heat he realized how much D smelled of his beloved Mina too. That seemed to be what he needed to sleep because he'd fallen asleep immediately after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jonathan woke up he felt something laying next to him. When it shifted his eyes sprang open immediately and he looked over. Relaxing took a deep breath. He's forgotten D was in the bed with him. Getting up he looked down at D. His face was just as flushed as last night. And he was sweating alot. Reaching over he placed his hand on D's head as he'd done last night. Only this time he cursed. "Shit!" D had a high fever now. Getting off the bed almost frantically he looked about the room for something to use for water. Taking a wooden bowl and filling it with water and grabbed a towel he went back to the bed, after dampening the towel he placed it on D's head. D whimpering as he tried to curl into a ball. But Jonathan wouldn't let him as he tried forcing him on his back.

Abraham woke up as Jonathan had finally gotten D on his back and tucked him in. "What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn.

"How should I know?!" Jonathan shouted as he dug through a bag for a thermomiter. Finding one as Abraham got off the bed he walked over to D and shook him to wake him. With a pained moan D woke up, his eyes were glazed over even at he looked at him. "Open your mouth, i'm going to take you temperature."

Complying D opened his mouth to allow the object to go into his mouth. Abraham placing a hand on his head after he'd removed the towel.

"He's got a fever." he said, stating the obvious, but still as calm as ever. But his eyes showed his aggitation. Why he was aggitated, no one except himself knew.

"What you don't think I know that?" Jonathan shouted.

"Get a bag of ice, we need to lower his fever." Abraham ordered, as Jonathan opened the freezer for some ice and put it in a bag. Handing it to Abraham they put it on D's head. Grasping the tip of the thermomiter, "Let me see." he said, then looked at the temperture reading. "103.4, that's far above his normal body temperature." walking to Jonathan, "What happened last night?" He asked.

"I seems it snowed last night."

"Ah so he was left on the floor in the cold night for a while, I presume." Abraham said as he looked through his medicine bag.

"Obviously." Jonathan said with sarcasm. Watching as Abraham pulled out jar after jar of medicines. "So what do we do?"

"Is that concern I hear from you Jonathan?" Abraham remarked but not stopping in his search for a specific medicine he was looking for.

Looking like Abraham was crazy, "That's absurd. I simply don't want to have to drag him around is all."

"Hmmm, one would think your just lying to yourself." Abraham said as he finally found the medicine he'd been looking for. "Especially since any other uncaring man wouldn't of allowed him in their bed." he remarked as he walked over to D with the bottle, opening he he dispensed two pills. "Say ahh."

D just shifted lower into the sheets, couldn't these people see he was already in a vulnerable state? He certainly didn't need to be drugged, for he was too weak to even get up.

As if he knew what D was thinking, "There fever reducers. You have my word on that truth." Abraham said. D finally taking the pills. After that he started doing an examination, checking his petuitary glands and finding them abit swollen, checking within his throat for any infections. "It's just a cold. He should be alright within a few days."

"A few days? That'll throw us off won't it?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course, but in the mean time we can use the time to prepare more throughly now." Abraham said as he picked up the phone line in the room. "Hello room service, i'd to order some breakfast to be brought up to my room....Room 13.....two plates with eggs, bacon and toast. And a bowl of porriage with honey in it....thank you."

"Eatting like an old man now are we?" Jonathan joked.

"Who's eatting like an old man?"

"Come on Abraham, a bowl of porriage with honey in it."

"What? It's an excellent meal for those with a sore throat." Abraham replied, killing the joke with one fatal stomp.

Sighing Jonathan started putting the unneeded bottles of medicine and drugs away, keep out medicines for colds. How well they would work on a halfbreed he didn't know, but it didn't hurt to have them out and try them. D was after all the unusual circumstance. Grabbing the now dry towel from his head he dampened it again in the bowl of water and replaced it over his head. Memories of when Mina had a color filling his mind.

_"Mina didn't I tell you not to go out in the rain?" he said as he sat beside her as she laid in bed._

_"I'm sorry Jonathan, I just couldn't help it. It was like nature was dancing." Mina said with a smile as her face was flushed from a fever._

_Looking at her like he was scolding a child. "Nature dancing? Mina it's time for such fantasies to disipate into the air."_

_With a saddened look on her face, "Yes....disipate." she said as if her world had been shattered._

Coming out from his thoughts as a knock came to the door, Jonathan opened it to allow a woman to bring in their meal. Once she'd left, Abraham was already walking up to D with the bowl of porriage. "Here you go, eat it right up."

As interesting as anyone could say, D just hid the lower part of his mouth under the sheets, if one didn't know better they'd say he had the expression of a spoiled child at that moment. He groaned as he looked at Abraham.

"Come on now, this is no time to be acting childish." Abraham scolded. Had anyone seen him, they'd probably have to take another look at whom he was scolding.

"Do I have to eat it?" came a mumffled question from D. One would think he wasn't even a prisoner with the way he asked his question. Then again with all previous actions that would bring to question if he was a captive or not in itself.

"Yes. It's good for y...." Abraham started. Then looked into the contents of the bowl and back at D. Strangely it was almost like he was hit with the reminder that D's diet was different. Why it was barely hitting him, he didn't know. Placing the bowl at the end table he pulled out a small knife, holding his out over the bowl he cut it to allow his blood to fall into the bowl. D's eyes widened in surprise as his nose was filled with the scent of blood. And the face that after about a minute the wound closed as if he hadn't cut it at all. Using the spoon, Abraham mixed the porriage which now took on a red hue.

D looked on as Abraham mixed the porriage thoughly. Getting up slowly as if he were entranced by it. He hadn't had his blood tablets in so long that his mind kept telling him to drink the blood. As soon as the bowl was handed to him, he ate it without any further complaint. His eyes red from the blood lust. But he maintained composure, eatting as a normal person, though his mind told him to just eat it whole.

Jonathan looked on. His face filled with disgust. He'd never seen anything more disgusting in his whole life. Even if the porriage just looked as if it only had food coloring in it. The fact that he knew what it was alone made him feel nauseous. Abraham seemingly unfazed as he sat at the table to eat his own meal.

"How can you eat after that?" he asked Abraham, still looking sickened.

Looking at Jonathan like he was the crazy one, "What? It's not like we've never seen blood before." he said as he bit into his toast.

Shaking his head in revulsion, Jonathan laid on the other bed away from D and put an arm over his eyes. Was he the only normal one? He heard the bowl being placed on the end table and D settle into the sheets. Falling asleep within moments. His curiosity peaked he got up to look at the bowl. About half of the porriage remained in the bowl. Then he looked at D who was now laying on his belly, asleep as if he hadn't even been awake before. Getting up, Jonathan tucked D in with the sheet that had been around his waist, and took away the towel that had fallen when he had gotten up.

At that moment, John came into the room, looking as if he'd messed up. But once he saw D on the bed he calmed down.

"My goodness John what's with the frenzy?" Abraham asked.

Taking a few breathes, "My apologies, I thought he escaped."

"Your lucky I went in the room and got him last night, or else he might of." Jonathan responded, placing the bowl on the dining table after he closed the curtain closest to D. The sun was starting to be at it's peak where vampires where at their weakest. And D was no exception to the rule. This they found during their travel when D nearly collasped into a pond as they had made him walk during part of the journey during the day. It had happened so suddenly, so they weren't prepared when they had to dig up the earth and bury him for the day. Stopping them from continuing their journey. Abraham taking notes as they waited for him to awaken again. "You were all fools for getting drunk last night." he said after his thought.

"We were just having a little fun." John mumbled, but he knew what Jonathan said was true. Getting drunk when your prisoner wasn't tied down wasn't the smartest thing one could do. Especially if that prisoner could kill you if need be. "So what's wrong with him? He looks abit flushed."

"Just a cold, he'll be fine in a few days or so." Abraham said as he wrote down some more notes. He'd started a journal at some point during their travels. All information pertaining to D and nothing else. Since D was the only dhampire he got to study he was making sure to take very through notes.

"Oh? He can get normal human illnesses?" John said as if he were intruged.

"Apparently so." Jonathan remarked as he started eatting his own breakfast. Doing his best to ignore what was left of D's meal.

"You know looking at him while he's sleeping, he's actually quite adorible wouldn't you say?" John said as D turned to lay on his back. "Even though it's obvious he's an adult, I can't help thinking he's only a kid." smiling as he looked on.

"Your a strange man John, a very strange man." Jonathan said as he looked at D himself.

"Could you two go somewhere else? I'm trying to work here." came Abraham's voice. He apparently went back to working on whatever he was so intent on finishing during their conversation.

Looking at each other John and Jonathan stood in silence as if they both had the same thought.

"You both needn't worry, as far as i'm concerned he's less of a hassle then the rest of you put together." Abraham stated as he continued in his work.

Sighing, John and Jonathan left to the other room to check on their other companions who had yet to either wake up or come in the room. Closing the door silently on their way out. Once the door was closed, Abraham smirked and got up from his chair. Walking over to D he held a strange instrument in his hand. It was very small, about the size of a coin, and looked like a nail. "Lets see if we can get some work done now shall we?" he said as he stood before the sleeping D.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quincey and Holmwood woke up with the biggest headaches of the century. Groaning in pain, both men clutched their heads while feeling very stupid for drinking so much last night. When John and Jonathan came in, they both just groaned some more. Waiting to hear the lecture they'd hoped they'd avoid.

"I hope you both are happy with yourselves." John said as he sat down at the table.

Turning where he lay, Quincey just said, "Atleast I had a good time. How about you my friend?"

"Loads." Holmwood said as he held a damp cloth over his eyes. "So where's D?"

"With Abraham." Jonathan said as he picked up things here and there.

"Poor guy, he must be bored as hell." Quincey said.

"Actually he's sleeping." Jonathan continued as he finished picking up the random items.

"Still but it's so late to be sleeping." Holmwood said.

Sitting next to John at the table, "He's got a cold." he said as he moved the dirty dishes away towards the middle of the table. It simply amazed him how some of his comrades would make a full blown mess in such a small amount of time. And that was something he couldn't pin on D.

"Poor little guy." Holmwood said sounding mournful.

Sighing, John asked, "Why do you keep calling him the little guy? He's almost as tall as you."

"He he he, I can't help it. His age is working against him." Holmwood smiled.

Giving him a look that clearly said, your crazy, "You do realize if you did the actual math he's only about 30 to 40 years younger than most of us right?"

"And that's 30 to 40 years more experience that we have more than him." Holmwood said as he kept his smile.

"Your weird Holmwood..really weird." John said, feeling abit discouraged.

"Why are we talking about this? We sound like old housewives." Quincey said.

Silence hit the room as they all realized how unhunter they were acting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Holmwood went to check on D he found Abraham to be gone. Uncertain if it was necessary to worry for Abraham, he walked over to D and took his temperature. After waiting a few minutes he checked the number. "100 degrees." he said to himself, then he took the dry towel and damped it before replacing it on D's forehead.

His skin was still abit flushed, but overall from what he'd heard from Jonathan, he looked better. The amount of rest he was getting was probably helping him significantly. Pulling the covers to his chin, Holmwood took a few steps back.

Sighing, "It seems i'm as bad as Quincey now aren't I?" he asked himself. He too had wished that he'd had the chance to settle down and have children of his own. But the chance had been taken from him, along with his dreams of having a house with a white picket fence, and a dog to play with the kids. Of course back then he was rich and his so called white picket fence would of had to cover about 200 acres of land. But he was allowed to dream right? Heartbreak filled him as he remembered the tragic demise of his dearly beloved Lucy. Best friend to Mina, his own finance, and victim to Dracula. Fate seemed to mock him, even throughout all the centuries of living. Fate decided to mock him again. Almost as if to say. Your enemy got to have a child with your fiance's best friend. Had D turned out to be a horrid looking creature, it would of been easier to turn away from such thoughts. But he was an outstandingly beautiful creature. Almost as if he were carved from marble and given life. Like Quincey he always had a kind heart. Though his heart seemed abit kinder simply because he didn't find it right to destroy innocent creatures. He was a hypocrite to himself however, for going with the plan in the first place to end D's life in the very beginning. Now he regretted that decision. D showing time and time again that he wouldn't harm a single human being. And how was he repaid? His freedom taken from him. Walking out the room after making sure the curtains were closed to block out the last reminants of light, he turned once more to glance at the sleeping D. Then left without another word.

A darkened shadow in the corner, stepped out of it's hiding place in the corner. Once out the shadows it was revealed to be Abraham. He had watched Holmwood's every move. "It seems i'm going to have to complete my plans alone." he muttered. Glaring at the door that Holmwood had left through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quincey was abit frustrated after having to stay within his room for several hours. So he decided to take it upon himself to go to the local pub for a drink. And possibly a good time. With D still having a fever, he figured they'd still be there for another day. Rubbing his hands as he reached the door, his mouth watered as he anticipated a good hard drink, and a fine woman. Preferably one with a chest as big as melons. The others, save for D and Abraham for obvious reasons, argued that his actions were stupid and he should keep within the room until their departure. But he couldn't stand it anymore. Being in a room with nothing but men took it's toll on his libedo. D being very beautiful didn't help the matter. He had to keep reminding himself that D was a male. And that he did not fancy bedding with another man. But oh how D made that diffcult. Making him want to commit sin, and have him where he was, male or not. So to save himself such embarassment, he left. Though he doubted he'd find a woman as beautiful as D, he would take joy that she would be a woman and would take him to heaven. Once he'd gotten to the bar, the bartender looked at him.

"What'll you have?" he asked as he cleaned an empty glass.

"Get me a beer, the strong stuff."

While the bartender was getting his order, Quincey scopped the place of it's women. And atfirst the pickings were scarce. Until he noticed a delictible brunette with her back turned away from him. He eyed her like a hawk, even as his beer was placed in front of him. When she turned around, he had to do a complete double take. Her face was identical to D's. If it wasn't for her slim waist, and large breasts, and the fact that her hair was straight, unlike D's hair which was wavy. He could of sworn it was D himself. Fate seemed to enjoy mocking mankind, because she came over and sat in the stood next to his.

"Are you new in town?" she asked in a soothing voice. Her bright red lips showing a pleasant smile.

He thought he was going to die, her voice was like fresh cream. Smooth, light, and ever oh so sweet. Quincey was in love. It was like god was granting him his fantasy to be with a beautiful woman that had D's image. Coughing he took a chug of his beer and after he placed the mug down, "Sorta. I'm staying at the local inn with a few of my own collegues." he said, abit embarassed at his own reaction.

"Oh? I wish I could travel, but sadly it's so dangerous." she said as she leaned over and placed a hand on his arm. And making hints at what she wanted.

She was definatly not D, Quincey had told himself. This thought made him very very happy. "I could show you paradise, that's far better than traveling." he said, giving her a cheesy line. She smiled anyway as she gripped his arm tighter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D was not well. And the fact that his regular clothing had been thrown at him and was ordered to dress himself in a fast pace did not help. He wanted to be in bed. He still felt hot and cold at the same time. The only good thing for him was the sun was not out. So he didn't have to worry about being weaker than he already was. He was currently sitting on his own horse, his wrists tied to the saddle to keep him there. Abraham infront of him on another horse. It's saddlebags filled with various things he didn't know the names too, nor did he care at the moment since he wanted to be in bed. Though he got to see his own supplies had remained untouched through the whole of the journey.

Where Abraham was taking him he didn't know. All he knew was the other men weren't with them. So he didn't know if this was a part of their plan, or if they decided to move him to another location. The ride was slow paced, which he was glad for. As the ride progressed, it was apparent they were going to some ruins. He guessed they were about a good 5 hours away from the village they were last in. His mind being hazy, so he was having a hard time figuring out how long the journey had taken. But when the journey was over, or what seemed to be over, he couldn't wait to go back to laying down.

Abraham set up camp. Placing sigils all around the camp as he left D to sit on the horse. When he finall completed his task he laid D's sleeping back on the ground within the circular area of the sigils. Finally granting D his wish to lay down. Grabbing some wood he started a fire. Then proceeded to set up his equipment.

'I won't fail this time.' he thought as he continued in his work. 'This time there's no one to keep me for my work.' as he finished off his set up. Then chained D around his neck, leaving enough slack so he could continue to lay down. Hammering a rod through the end in a rock to keep him inplace. Once this was done he grabbed a syring filled with a yellow liquid. None too gently he grabbed D by his hair and pulled him up. Jabbing him with the needle and emptying the contents into his system. D had let out a roar as he did so. Beads of sweat forming on his skin. "This garlic extract should keep you down for a while." Abraham muttered as he let D go so he could collaspe back onto his sleeping bag. "My collegues might be growing soft. But I have other ideas to make use of you."

D was panting as he grew weaker. Being sick he was already barely able to keep himself up. Now combined with the extract he couldn't so much as lift a finger. His vision was blurring right before his eyes. He shook so much that it looked as though he was convulsing. But it seemed Abraham wasn't finished. For he removed his hat, and cape from him and lifted his shirt to reveal his back. Since he couldn't see what he was doing his fear became apparent. Though Abraham possibly wouldn't of been able to notice.

Abraham was holding a small paint brush and a bowl of what appeared to be black ink. Dipping the tip of the brush, he looked at a book he had off to the side. Memorizing the contents of the pages. Placing the wet tip at the center of D's back he started to draw the identical image from the page to his back. Being careful as D shook so he wouldn't make the slightest mistake. After what seemed like forever he was finished. Eyeing his work as the wet ink dried. On D's back were words of latin, written in a circular motion, some of the works written to create a pentagram. There wasn't a single line on his back, just pure words. What they were there for, only Abraham knew.

D couldn't come up with anything that would show what Abraham was planning. He thought and thought as Abraham was writting something on his back. The strange sensation of a slight burning where ever that ink touched in the back of his mind.

"I'll kindly ask that you behave youself while I finish in my work." Abraham stated in a manner that sounded as if he were scolding a small child. "Do this and i'll feed you. Cause me any trouble and you'll go without. I might even give you some more medicine for good behavior." he finished as he walked to the area where he had his equipment.

D felt like he could cry, sure he understood he was still a prisoner. But the amount of slight burning was feeling as if it was too much for his sick body. He was starting to wish he was anywhere else, but there. He knew better than most how cruel humans could be. The pain they could give given the chance. But those pains were expected, understandable in there own way. He knew Abraham was plotting something, and he couldn't understand what it was.

"D...D...can you hear me?" his left hand whispered. "D are you able to move at all? If you can I want you to let me see what's on your back."

Shaking his head slightly, D didn't make an attempt to move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quincey laid on the bed, waiting for the girl he'd been with for the past few hours. A huge smirk on his face as he was pleased with himself. All he needed now was a cigarette and he'd be set. But of course he didn't have one, so he just made due with having a smug look on his face. The woman of his dreams in the restroom. He listened as the shower was on and the water sounding like a waterfall for the past 20 minutes. Then he heard the water turn off. A signal she was finished. When she came out the steam from the bathroom came into the room and disappeared within the few seconds. Her wet hair trailing along her back and sticking to the shirt that she was wearing. Seductively she shook her hips as he walked to him, leaning over him as she placed her face close to his.

"Be gentle with me." she whispered.

Quincey lost his own control, grabbing her and kissing her on her lips. Forcing his tongue in her mouth as he ravished her. Until..he felt something very sharp in her mouth. Fangs. As she was about to bite down he pulled himself away, narrowly having his tongue bit off. She smiled as she flashed her fangs. "Don't you want to play with me hunter?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Shit!" he cursed as he dove for his weapon as she pounced. He couldn't help but think how stupid he'd been letting his guard down.

In her pounce she missed her strike, so she hissed at him, as she pounced again to strike again. This time she was able to knock him down to the floor. But her claws missed their mark as he blocked her attack using his sheathed bowie knife. It wasn't enough to throw her off however so her persisted. After what seemed to be an unending battle, their shuffle ended as Quincey had managed to grab her wrists and kick her in the stomach. Once she had landed he jumped on top of her and sliced at her throat after unsheathing his weapon. Panting he got up and watched as her image changed to that of a grotesque monster. "Good disguse." Quincey panted. But then it dawned on him that if he was in danger his comrades might be as well so he grabbed his belongings as fast as he could and ran to the inn they'd been staying at. Once he'd gotten to the room he slammed the door open, surprising the others in his haste.

"Good god man you look like hell." Jonathan stated.

"I was attacked." he panted.

That got the other up, "How? When?" John asked.

"The pub, only a moment ago. But I see it was only myself." Quincey stated, finally catching his breath. "Where's Abraham and D?" He asked after.

"They should still be in the next room." Holmwood stated as John headed to the door to check. But he soon came back with a worried expression on his face.

"Their're gone!"

"What?!" they other said in unison as they ran into the very room they'd left them in. Seeing all of Abraham's and D's belongings gone.

"Where could they have gone?!" John asked.

"When was the last time anyone saw them?" Quincey asked.

"I did, about several hours ago. Abraham came into the room and took D's things stating that D would probably need them. Before that I took his temperature." Holmwood replied.

"I don't like this." Jonathan stated, as the thought occured to him that it was very suspicious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D awoke after having fallen asleep to some strange sound. With abit of difficulty he turned his head in the direction of the sound. Abraham was near the fire, apparently he'd thrown something into it, for it was a dark black instead of a typical firey red.

"It seems your awake." Abraham said as he looked on at the fire as it turned to it's normal color. He then grabbed a small bottle and tossed it in D's direction. It landed close enough for him to grab it without having of get off from where he laid. "I said if you behaved i'd give you food and medicine. Take two for now." he said as he put a pot over the fire. Obviously making some kind of stew prior to tossing whatever it was in the fire and he was simply replacing it.

D sat up as best he could. Hunched over on his knees. Grabbing the bottle he dispensed the two pills and swallowed them. His shirt falling down since it hadn't been pulled down. He looked about his surroundings, seeing trees, more pieces of ancient ruins, shrubs, and what was left of what appeared to be a statue. Rubbing at his temples he tried to ease the pounding headache he'd recieved at somepoint. When he opened his eyes, Abraham stood above him, holding a bowl and spoon. D could only think of how small he felt at that moment with Abraham standing over him.

"Here. Eat up. It could be your last." Abraham stated, venom in his voice as if D's presence frustrated him.

Taking the bowl and spoon, D ate slowly, resisting the urge to gag. The food tasted terrible, like there was something very bitter, and dirt in it.

"The same as always I see." came Abraham's voice. Surprising D for a moment by his statement. "You've always hated my cooking."

That's when D looked at him, his mouth slightly open. Which would possibly be the most one could get to his mouth being agap. He stared at Abraham as he saw the man's features change to something very sinical, and twisted. Almost as if he'd gone insane right before D.

"Of course you wouldn't remember." Abraham scoffed, "You were only but a small child after all." He got up and walked up near D, kneeling when he was close enough for grabbing distance. He grabbed the bowl from D and tossed it to the side. It's contents flying out of the bowl as he did so. "You were so adorible then. Silent as you are now. You never were much of a talker." he continued as he grabbed D's right wrist, which was the hand that was holding the spoon. Using his other arm he wrapped it about D's neck, almost as if her were going to put a choke hold on it, but he didn't. "But I have to wonder if some part of your memory can bring back that time." he whispered in D's ear, right as he dropped the spoon. Forcing D on his back, Abraham held him down as he tried to kick him away. But Abraham being healthier than D at the moment was faster, and dodged what should of been a well placed kick. He held D's wrists at the sides of his head as he sat on his belly to avoid any further kicks. "I would love to think your actions say that you remember, but alas, it's not true. Especially since I erased your memories of that time myself. You don't know how difficult that was. Especially since your father was attacking my lab at that time. I barely got to finish the process."

"What do you want with me?" D asked, as he gave up trying to get Abraham off. He was getting too tired since his fever seemed to have risen instead of fallen.

Snickering Abraham stayed in place, "My dear child can't you see? Your not only a wonderful specimen, but also excellent bait for him. I believe your the only Dhampire to have survived any experiments I did in the past. Such a shame that was short lived at the time."

'Experiments?' D thought as he tried to think of what those were. Sure he could remember what experiments were done to him by his own father, but he couldn't remember anyone else doing such things. He was also very much aware that most were done while he was still in his mother's womb.

"Though I can say I atleast made a very good memory with you. A very good one indeed."

Suddenly after Abraham said those words a flash came before D's eyes. Almost like a show was playing right before his eyes. It was very short and instant, the image of a shirtless Abraham before him, smiling evilly at him as he was cuffed to a bed on his belly nude. What happened after that he didn't know. But his gut told him the answer was obvious. He started to shake beneath Abraham, that short scene playing in his mind, but going no further.

Abraham smiled as he watched D shake. "Ah it seems something wasn't completely blocked after all. But I wonder how far it goes." he said as he leaned to D's ear. "Just so you know, you were very delicious, especially since I was the first to have my way." he whispered.

That got D to loose his composure. He started struggling with the little strength he had left, screaming in panic as he continued to try to throw Abraham off. That horrible memory coming full force. The memory of Abraham raping him when he was only 10 years old. He didn't want Abraham near him, he didn't want to be touched by him. He continued to scream as he kept trying to shove him away. Tears flowing down his face as he did so.

Abraham easily flipped D onto his belly and wrapped his arms around D's midsection to lock his arms at his sides. But D still didn't relent in his struggle. "Calm down!." Abraham shouted with anger, trying with all his might to hold on. "Calm down or you'll relive that moment here and now I swear it!" he threatened. It seemed to work however, because D's struggles ceased completely, now he was only shaking and whimpering as the tears kept falling. "Listen to me and listen well." He started as D kept crying, hiccuping as he shook. "I have power over you that you can't imagine, any attempts from anyone else is nothing compared do what i've implemented on you in your child days." he eyed D's reaction, but his reaction was still the same, so he continued. "So i'll say this, i'll allow your poor behavior a moment ago pass, but if you do it again, you'll deeply wish you were dead. Understand?"

D still shook as the memory haunted him. But he slightly nodded. Once he'd done that Abraham released him and stepped away. But D didn't feel relief from it. So he clenched onto the sleeping bag, still shaking from the memory. He wished that memory had stayed locked away.

Abraham walked back to him with a bundle in his arms. "Now then since the traveling is done for the time being. I think it's time to complete the preparations for His arrival." Grabbing one of D's arms he pulled and tied abit of the rope like wire that had been used before and pull to keep his arm stretched out painfully. He did the same to his other arm. D tugged on the restraints in an attempt to free himself. But it was no use. Abrahams knowledge of his kind was too great. So now he was on his knees, still tied at the neck as well. "I think you should scream so he knows our exact location." Abraham said, as he brought out a brand that was norminally used for animals. It's tip a basic cross, and it was red to show it had been in the flames. Lifing D's shirt to reveal the pentagram of words on his back he prepared to use the brand on his back. Feeling the heat behind him D struggled vigorious as he could his the little strength he had. When Abraham was about to touch the tip to his back, D heard a yelp of pain behind him and saw the brand lay off to his side.

"Stop right there Abraham." Came a voice.

"My, my, of whom I was expecting I can certainly say it wasn't you Jonathan." Abraham remarked as his wound healed as he spoke.

"I have to say I find your methods very unethical Abraham." Jonathan stated as he walked towards them, keeping his gun pointed at Abraham.

"You didn't seem to have any problems with using him as bait before."

"I don't recall using a brand during that time either." he replied as he stopped a few feet short.

"That maybe so, but still things can't go your way now can they?" Abraham said smiling. Suddenly, there was a blast that landed near Jonathan. Making him go flying and hitting the ground hard unconcious.

"I'll kindly as that you release my son human." Came a voice from the distance.

"Oh my, it seems my expected guest has arrived." Abraham responded, as D's eyes widdened in recognition.

Walking in what seemed to be a slow pace, but was closing the distance quickly. Dracula stopped just before the burning fire. "I won't ask again."

"I think not, he's quite the specimen indeed and very pretty too I might add." Abraham sneered. Leaning to hug D from behind. "Maybe i'll do a reinactment of when he was 10? How does that sound?" Abraham taunted, as D tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

"You disgusting human."

"Ah but you can't do anything can you? What's the matter? Can't get past my sigils? I thought you were stronger than that." Abraham remarked as he pulled on the chain around D's neck, choking him so he wouldn't be able to breath. "Hurry up or he'll suffocate."

D tried gasping for air, but Abraham just pulled on the chain harder, making it difficult for him to breath. He tugged on his restraints again in an attempt to try to loosen the chain for air. But he still couldn't break free.

This seemed to anger Dracula even more for he jumped over the fire and collided with an invisible wall. But he pushed agains't it, slowly making progress to get past it, until it shattered, giving him the chance to slice at Abraham.

Once he had been sliced at, he let go of the chain and jumped to the side. Narrowly escaping Dracula's fearsome claws. D coughed and panted as he was able to gain air in his lungs.

If anyone had seen this display, they might of thought it was far too easy for Dracula to get to his own son. That was until he reached out to him.

It seemed the pentagram of words on his back were now reacting. Covering D's body in the words in there movement. D started screaming as they trailed along his body. His could feel nothing but agony as they moved about. They were burning him without leaving a single mark. And as strange as that was, it was like the words went to Dracula himself. As they started to cover his own body and leave D's. Dracula roared as he now felt the same agony that D was feeling until there were no longer any words on his body and passed out in his restraints. Dracula himself was not granted this same act as the words trailed over his body, continously burning him. He gripped his head as his mind was assaulted with the same burning sensation. He collasped to his knees, unable to move. All he was able to manage was to be able to look at D as he hung limply in his bindings.

Abraham smiled devilishly. He couldn't believe he was able to trick Dracula with such a cheap trick. He walked up to them, Dracula shaking in pain as he approached. But he didn't go to him, instead he went to the unconcious D and released his arms and held him to keep him from falling to the floor. Lifting D's chin, he gazed at his face as his arms hung limply at his sides. It was almost an embrace. But Abraham was the only one doing the holding. Lifting D's shirt after releasing his chin, it was apparent the markings were no longer there as they had been. "You were so useful to me D." he said as he released D's shirt. "I'm so happy that you could be of such great assistence." Side glancing Dracula, he watched as he tried to lift himself.

"Get....away...fr...from...him.....bas..tard." he said, shaking. The agony becoming too much as the words kept trailing over his body like torrents of water.

"Why should I? It's not like you can do anything about it." he sneered. Lifting D so he was over his shoulder, he walked over to the horses. Looking back at Dracula, "Besides, playthings are hard to comeby these days." he said as he rubbed D's rear to emphase his point. "He'll also be very good for some experiments i've been wanting to try out." as he was about to place D on one of the horses. He was attacked.

"Aggghhh!" Abraham shouted in pain, dropping D to the ground as he clutched his shoulder. An arrow protuding out of it.

"I would of thought you would of known better than to turn your back Abraham." John said as he held a bow. "It's pitiful that you were so easily wounded by archaic methods."

"You bastard! How did you know I was here? Jonathan was knocked out and he couldn't of gone to get you so quickly even if he did awaken!"

"Who said he came alone?" Quincey said as he held is gun directly at Abraham.

Looking around Abraham saw that he was paritally surrounded. "How can you all betray me now? Can't you all see i've caught Dracula! Instead of attacking me you should kill him!"

"That might of been an option...hadn't we heard your plot. As well as past experiences." Holmwood said as he held is how rifle at Abraham. "Step away from him. Or i'll shoot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's all for now. I hope you all are enjoying this story. XD Please review to let me know what you think._

_Todays my bday and schools over woot!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Fated Encounter 4

By Female Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money.

Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abraham glared at where now his ex companions, he was angered that his plans were being thwarted even as he stood defiantly. "Haven't I done enough for you all to trust me?!" He shouted in an attempt to persuade them.

"I won't ask again....step away from D now!" Holmwood ordered again.

Giving his them a harsh look, Abraham did the unexpected. He had somehow gone behind Dracula, almost as if he had used superhuman speed and grabbed at his shoulders. "I'll back off for now, but not without a consolation prize." He said, as his body started to glow a whitish hue.

Holmwood fired at him, but it seemed the bullets just bounced off him now that he was glowing, that glow also covered the pained Dracula.

"Fools! I've studied many years the art of spells! I may have lost one of my prizes, but it won't be easy on you!" Abraham taunted as suddenly D started glowing himself in the same whitish hue. No one really understood what he had meant by that. But before anyone could ponder his meaning, he vanished along with Dracula. D was still in the same spot he lay, but he was no longer glowing.

"Damn it!!!" Quincey cursed as he ran to D's side.

The others standing around, except for Jonathan who collapsed to his knees.

"What the heck happened?!" Holmwood asked, surprised at the sudden turn of events. He hadn't expected Abraham to get away so easily. It was also very confusing as to how he only took Dracula and not D along with him, as he had implied he was taking both to begin with.

"I wish I knew." John said as he was checking on Jonathan. "But whatever it is...it's strange."

Quincey walked back to the group holding D, he looked like a small child in his arms as he was carried. "What I wanna know is what was that light."

Everyone had gone silent. For they didn't know the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd gotten back to the inn after packing the supplies in the area, they had a doctor come in to check on Jonathan and D. Jonathan came out with a few broken bones, but nothing majorly serious. He'd be completely healed within a days time. D was still unconscious as he was put into bed and the sheets were pulled to his chin. Any wounds he had were healed already. But he'd still had yet to awaken.

The group sat about the table as they tried to think of their next game plan.

"So what do we do now?" John asked, even though it was an obvious question.

"Well the way I see it, we can either try tracking them down with D sleeping. Or we can track them after he wakes up. But who knows how long that'll be." Quincey stated as he was thinking of the many tortures he wanted to inflict on Abraham.

"Who says we're taking him with us? I say we leave him in a local hospital and head out of here." Jonathan stated with disdain and anger.

That made Quincey get up from his seat, "What is it with you and always wanting to get rid of him?!"

"Let's face it! We don't know how long he'll be out for, and it's pointless to drag him along!"

"That's enough!" John shouted back. "I'm sick and tired of this argument. Quincey sit down!....Jonathan, I understand where your coming from but Quincey is right. We can't leave him. Unconscious or not, it won't change the fact that Abraham will come after him again. With that being a fact, it's better to keep him with us." placing his hands on the table, "He might even be.......safer..with us."

Holmwood took in a deep breath, which made the others look at him since it was so sudden and strangely loud. As they looked in the direction he was looking at, they saw D sitting up in the bed, he was starting at the sheets in front of him.

John was the first to get up from his seat and walk over to him, "Well good morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed a hand on D's forehead.

D's eyes widened as he did so, then he pulled away to put some distance between himself and John. For a moment the others thought it was a reaction of fear. But after looking at him for a minute, they realized D's eyes had a blank expression.

Blinking Jonathan got up even though it was a painful thing to do and walked over. "D?.....Are you okay?" he asked.

D blinked a couple of times, "Ah...." was all that came out of his mouth. Until he looked about the room, "Where?....Where am I?" he asked after looking about for a while.

This question confused the rest of the group to no end. As the room was the same hotel room they'd been in for almost a week. Surely he couldn't of forgotten the layout of the room in such a short time.

"We're in the hotel we've been staying at." John answered him. Still a bit confused.

"Hotel?" D repeated, as he continued to glance about. "This is...a hotel."

"That's right...D..are you feeling well?" Quincey asked. Repeating the final part of the question, as he was worried he might of been sick.

Facing Quincey, "I'm...fine." he started, "But....who are you people?"

That question caused a bomb of silence to explode. Everyone around him had gone into shock.

"DAMN IT!!! That's what he meant by it not being easy!!!" Quincey shouted loudly. Which caused D to tilt his head, since he didn't understand why his question caused such a reaction.

"Ummm can you give us a moment?" John said as he pulled his companions into a circle away from D. Whispering, "What do we do now?".

Holmwood whispered back, "I don't know, but we know we can't leave him. The villagers will kill him given the chance."

"I think I have an idea.....but you guys will have to follow my lead." Quincey whispered back, as he was thinking.

"What's going on in that head of yours?!" Jonathan whispered a little loud.

"Just follow my lead, I swear it'll make things easier." Quincey said as he was getting agitated at Jonathan.

D took this moment to get off the bed and look about the room. He was in his regular clothing, minus his cape, hat, sword and boots. Walking to a wall he started poking at the paintings there, almost as if he couldn't understand what they where. Until Quincey put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. Which was unusual for the norminally stotic D.

"So you like paintings huh?" Quincey said with a smile.

"Paintings?" D asked, his expression still blank.

"You know..paintings, works of art people make..." he said, finding it hard to find the words.

"Art?"

Sighing, "Well don't worry about that now." he said as he pulled D to sit on the bed he was laying on earlier. "I'm sure your confused, so I think we should...reintroduce ourselves and explain the situation."

"Reintroduce?...Do I know you?" D asked.

Nodding, "Yes, you've been.....traveling with us for a while. We're companions." Quincey said, foregoing telling D he was their prisoner up until this point. "Actually....we're family!" He said in an excited tone a moment after, gaining shocked looked from the others. Except D who just kept staring at him.

"Family?"

"Yeah! I'm your uncle Quincey!" he smiled.

"Uncle...Quincey?"

"That's right. And these are your uncle Holmwood, and Uncle John." he said as he motioned to them, somehow they just seemed to nod at the introduction. But still a bit unsure of whether to follow it. "And this is...." Quincey started as he made a hand gesture at Jonathan, "your father."

Everyone except D and Quincey himself was just staring with expressions of shock. Then Jonathan's expression turned into that of one that clearly said, i'm going to kill you Quincey. D simply put a finger to his lips, as if the concept of having a parent was foreign to him.

"Father?"

"That's right, he's your dad! Give him a big hug." Quincey said, as he was starting to sweat. He knew he was taking a gamble. But so far it'd worked so why stop?

"Quincey!!!" Jonathan shouted, as he grabbed at his shirt. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey! Hey!" Quincey tried as he put his hands up to defend himself, "Not in front of YOUR child there man." he stressed.

Looking back at D who still stayed in his blank confusion, "Quincey, I need to have a word with you...now!" he said, pulling him along as John sat next to D. Pulling Quincey into the hallway he left the door open just a crack so he could look inside. "Explain yourself! What kind of plan are you making here?!"

"Now now! Don't be hasty, I just took the easy route is all!"

"By telling him your his uncle and i'm his father?! How is that easy?!"

"Well if he thinks we're family don't you think it'll be easier to get him to follow? Besides, I thought it was cute to say you were his dad." he said as he looked inside the room. Seeing Holmwood trying to teach D to eat with utensils. "Plus, it seems whatever happened erased his memories, look at him, he doesn't even know how to eat with a spoon anymore. He probably doesn't even know how to use his sword either."

"Even so! His father! Are you mad?!"

"That I maybe, but I didn't see you argue with me when I said not to be violent with me with your child." he winked.

"What are you trying to imply? I just didn't want to have to explain to him why you'd be a bloody mess on the floor." Jonathan huffed.

Smirking, "You say that, but on the inside your jumping at the chance. Face it you like him. You'd probably never harm a hair on his head."

Glaring at Quincey, "One day..i'm going to kill you. And you'd better remember that this is why."

"Your welcome too." Quincey smiled. Even as he saw Jonathan walk back into the room in a huff.

Jonathan walked up to D, who seemed to manage now using a spoon. "What are you doing?"

D looked at him with the same blank expression as he held up the spoon. "This is a spoon."

'What the hell happened to make him have virtually no knowledge of anything?' Jonathan thought. "That's right....it's a spoon." he said as he noticed D now had his shoes on. After a moment, "Hey D why don't we go shopping?"

"Shopping? What's shopping?"

Sweating a little, "It's something that people do to get things, like food and clothing."

Blinking D just stared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, the shopping for supplies had been completed. Jonathan had taken D to a clothing store to get him some clothes that didn't stand out so much. D, who was norminally clad in black, was now wear clothing one might see someone wear on a normal basis. Tan slacks, a white button shirt, and vest that was a dark blue, with a ribbon tie that was black. They'd even gotten him shoes to complete the outfit. But they also had to consider D was a dhampire, so they got him a long trench coat and a traveler's hat to match. Putting his regular things in a pack for later use. If someone looked at D from behind, they'd think he was a cowboy from an old western. Especially since his hair that was norminally loose was tied back, with a simple black hair ribbon. Jonathan had insisted on it, though there really wasn't a complaint from D the whole time. Dressing him was like dressing an over sized doll.

"There! Now we can go places without you bringing attention to us." Jonathan said as he took a step back from brushing D's hair.

D just looked down at himself, holding his arms up as he looked at himself.

"Whoo! He looks greats. Seems like you've got talent in the fashion industry." Holmwood said as he looked D over. "If I didn't know better I couldn't tell he was a..."

John quickly had covered his mouth, "Ssshheeesshhh!" he hushed him. Whispering, "Don't say that word in front of him. It'll cause problems." he then removed his hand after getting a nod from Holmwood. They agreed to not tell D until later that he was a dhampire. For they feared the troubles it'd caused if he knew at the moment. Especially since D seemed to be in a child like state. Speaking randomly and being far too truthful.

Ignoring his comrades, "So do you like it?" Jonathan asked with a smile. He couldn't help but think how adorable D looked. He had wanted to do such things with his own child.

"...........I.....don't know..." D said, making Jonathan's smile falter. "I don't remember what I like."

Sighing, Jonathan just put a hand to his head.

"Hey don't let it get you down. I'm sure after a while, he'll remember what emotions are..we've just got to teach him is all." Holmwood said keeping a smile on.

John walked up to D and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get something to eat for our final day here. Something fancy. Doesn't that sound good?"

D looked at him.

John placed two fingers at the sides of D's mouth, "You should smile once in a while." making D smile then he pulled his fingers away, and his blank expression hadn't changed. His lips went back to being neutral. "I guess you've still got a lot to learn....but that's okay. We'll just take it one day at a time."

Jonathan's frustration seemed to melt, his own smile placed on his lips. "Hey your all taking my thunder."

"Oh my god it speaks in a non threatening manner!" Quincey said dramatically.

"Thats it!" Jonathan shouted right before chasing Quincey around the room. They both only stopped when they heard a sound they'd never heard before. All eyes turned at D. He was laughing, even before he lost his memories, it was a sight to behold. His laughter was like a soft song in the wind. It reminded Jonathan of Mina's laughter. Bringing fond memories back into his mind.

When D realized he was being stared at his laughter stopped, his neutral expression back on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyes once again holding nothing as if he were empty.

Jonathan took this opportunity to walk up to D and hold in a light embrace. "No....you did something wonderful." He wanted to encourage D that emotions were okay.

That made D smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D sat at the round table with all the others. Confused as to why there were so many people, as well as the pronged item in front of him. Picking it up, he slid a finger across each point, surprised that it didn't slice him. Looking up, everyone else's mind seemed to be on the strange folded items. One had been place in front of him as well. But he'd yet to pick it up. Replacing the item to its original spot on the table. Copying everyone else's reaction, D held up the strange item and found there to be letters and numbers. Though a normal person would of understood it was a menu with it's prices, and that the pronged item was a fork. D had to relearn these things.

The waitress came back, smiling at D with a suggestive smile. She didn't even seem to be disappointed when D seemingly ignored her. Though in reality he probably didn't know she was flirting with him. "May I take your order?" she asked as she leaned more than needed towards D.

"Ah..." D mumbled, since he wasn't able to read the words in the menu anymore. He couldn't understand the feeling he was having either. His cheeks burned and he felt bad, like he wanted to hide under the table. But that feeling went away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Holmwood facing him.

"He'll have what i'm having, the steak with a baked potatoe and asparagus. To drink some juice if you have any, for him, ale for me."

The waitress blinked a few times, possibly due to Holmwood ordering juice for D, but said nothing of it. "And for the rest of you?"

"Alfredo with mushrooms, ale for me as well." Jonathan stated after he put down his menu.

"Eggs Machiavellian for me, bacon, and juice." John said, gaining strange looks from everyone except D who didn't understand that what John ordered was a breakfast platter. "What? I like eggs." he defended himself.

"Uhhh and for you sir?" the waitress turned to Quincey, who was still looking at the menu.

"I'll have the special, triple portions, 3 baked potatoes, sautéed mushrooms and onions for the side, 3 bowls of soup, a appetizer platter with shrimp, and beer."

That made everyones eyes bug out, even D realized that was an enormous portion of food.

Putting down the menu, Quincey blinked several times when he saw everyone, even the other customers staring at him. "What?"

Coughing into her hand, the waitress asked, "What kind of beer sir?"

"A light one please, i'm trying to watch my weight." Quincey joked, gaining moany whines from everyone at the table.

"I'll be back with your order." she mumbled then hurried off. But not before taking another glance at D, becoming disappointed that she couldn't see what he had in store due to her view being blocked by his jacket.

"Quincey that's...a lot of food." Holmwood said after she'd left.

"I know, but I have to keep my strength up." he replied with a smile. "Can't let our guard down now can we?"

"And a breakfast platter John? Honestly." he mumbled.

"What? I said I like eggs. Plus it's the only thing i'll eat with juice. Besides your one to talk, ordering juice for a grown man."

"Physically yes, mentally he's a minor. And minor's can't have alcohol." Holmwood stated in his defense.

Everyone went silent at the table. D blinked as he couldn't understand the logic behind Holmwood's defense.

When their food arrived, the meal was silent and the air around the hunters was suffocating. Especially when it took many attempts to teach D how to eat with a fork again. Though they avoided knives for the time being. The air cleared when D made a disgusted look at the asparagus after taking a tiny bite. Making the others laugh as he pushed the offending vegetables away from himself.

"Aww come on D, eat your veggies. There're good for you and rich in vitamins." John tried. As a doctor he always kept the health of others in mind.

D shook his head, much like a child would. But his adult version seemed to have a more, adorable effect to it.

"If you do, we'll let you have dessert." Jonathan tried. But the bribe didn't work since D didn't know what a dessert was.

"Aww leave him be, it's not like it's a natural part of his diet anyway." Holmwood remarked, still eating his food.

"Diet?" D repeated, confused.

The unspoken curses came flowing out, as the other men at the table glare at Holmwood for letting such information slip.

"Uhh....yeah, you see..uhhh....." Holmwood tried but failed to come up with anything.

"You see D we're on the road so much that most of the time we don't get to eat vegetables as we for the most part hunt our food. So when he says diet, he means it's because we usually just have meat most of the time." Quincey explained, saving the others from the agony of an explanation.

"Ohhhhh." D replied as he looked at the asparagus on his plate again. Contemplating if he should try again to eat them. Slowly picking up his fork that had the partially eaten piece on it, he braced himself, and took another small bite. Another failure, as he quickly spat it out and gagged. His pale complexion now had a hue of green. And he yet again, shoved the offending vegetables away from himself.

Laughter erupted from Quincey at the display. "I wish I had a camera for that one."

"Lay off Quincey." John muttered. Then signaled the waitress. She more than eagerly came to the table.

"Yes sir?" She said while leaning over D again.

"I'd like to order a dessert, the Orchard Fruits Pie, for myself and him." he stated and motioned to D. When she didn't go he coughed. Breaking her trance. She blushed then we to fulfill the order.

"Fruit?" D inquired, looking skeptical, since he hadn't had a good encounter with the asparagus.

John thought for a moment to choose his words wisely, "They are the opposite of vegetables, fruits are usually sweet."

Quincey took over, "Trust me, you'll like it."

D gave them a distrusting look, since he still was unsure he should trust these men. But he figured since he didn't know who he was, or where he lived, he had no choice. When the dessert arrived, he at first poked at it, then took the tiniest bite possible while the others stared at him. "Tasty." he said before taking a bigger piece.

"D you sit here and finish your dessert, I need to have a talk with your...uncles." Jonathan said as he pulled them from the table.

D gave them a questioning look as they walked outside, then turned to see everyone else staring at him. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable, and lonely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd gotten outside, Jonathan went away from the door to keep from blocking it.

"Okay Jonathan why did you drag us outside?" John asked as he leaned against the wall.

Gripping his head, "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't do this. It's so deceitful."

"Hey it's going to be okay Jonathan." Holmwood said as he lit a cigar.

"Give it a chance, it hasn't even been a day yet." Quincey crossed his arms as he saw a couple go into the restaurant. Little did he notice was D was off to the side of the door. He was about to go outside to meet them due to getting nervous with all the stares he was getting. But when he started hearing their conversation he ducked to the side to listen in.

"No, I can't, i'm just waiting for him to bite someone. The minute he does i'll probably kill him. I can't keep this act up. Not even...for Mina."

D was shocked at what he'd heard. Bite someone? What did that mean?

"He's not even human for god sake's, what are we going to do when people who recognize him see him like he is now? He's a vampire, he'll bite someone eventually."

Vampire? D thought, as he tried to support himself against the wall. Bringing a shaky hand to his lips he felt a sharp tooth against his finger. Sure he'd noticed they were sharper than the others, but he hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"We need to get rid of him, who knows what damage he'll cause when his hunger for blood gets too strong."

Sadness overwhelmed D when he heard those words. He was confused, wasn't the man his father? Shouldn't father's love their children? D couldn't understand. Unable to listen any longer, he left and past the table with the last of their meal, and walked to their waitress. "Ah...is there a place where I can get some air, alone."

She smiled as she thought he meant something else. "Sure thing hun, follow me." She led him towards the back of the restaurant into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jonathan I think your being stupid again, stop being indecisive and just pick the decision we want you to pick." Quincey said annoyed at his comrade.

Clicking his tongue, Jonathan clenched his fists at his sides.

"Jonathan, you know as well as I do, he's not a normal dhampire, even during our travels he didn't bite anyone. Only took those...pills." John was suddenly hit with a thought. "Those pills....they must do something to keep his hunger down." He started thinking.

"Pills?" Jonathan repeated, he wasn't sure what John was talking about.

"During our travels a couple of times D took a strange red pill, I didn't think anything of it until now. Where's D's pack?" John asked.

"I believe it's in the carriage." Holmwood said.

"Holmwood can you get it for me? I have to see them. If they are what I think they are, then there's nothing to worry about." John said as he was thinking. Holmwood went off to get the pack.

"Well while your all standing here, i'm going to go inside and sit with D. He's probably wondering where we are by now." Quincey said as he walked back into the restaurant. But when he glanced at their table, D wasn't there. But he did see their waitress clearing some of the empty dishes. "Excuse me, but where did our friend go?"

She looked at him, "Oh that cutey? He said he needed some air and wanted to be alone, so I took him through the back."

Quincey didn't like her expression when she said that. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sorry doll, but only special people get to go back there." She looked smug now, almost as if she knew something else.

Quincey looked worried, and walked towards the back anyway.

"Hey! You can't go back there." She shouted as she was suddenly frantic. Dropping the dishes she went after him.

When she did that Quincey became more suspicious and walked through the door, the people in the kitchen gawked at him, but he ignored them. Seeing a door he walked over to it and opened it. It lead to the back outside. Looking around he saw that it was empty. Turning around he saw the waitress that'd been following him, she looked nervous. "Where is he?" He demanded.

"I....I can't tell you that." she said frightened. "If I do i'll be in trouble, and my pay docked."

Quincey grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "If you don't tell me your going to have more trouble with me." he threatened.

The workers in the kitchen backed away. They knew what happened to D, as they were in on it as well. Only one person stepped out from the pack and as frightened as he was, tapped Quincey on the shoulder. "I...I know where he is."

Quincey turned to look at him, glaring he let go of the waitress.

"But...you have to give me protection...or I won't say anything." he said, the waitress looking at the man in shock.

"You can't!" she shouted.

Quincey brought up a hand, "Fine, but if anything has happened to him, there'll be hell to pay."

The man put his hand in Quincey's and shook, "Then we'd better leave quickly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John got D's pack he found the pills, "Blood tablets." he whispered as he looked them over, frowning that there was so little in the bottle.

"What are blood tablets?" Jonathan asked, as he was skeptical a pill would solve anything involving D.

"They give nutrients to vampires, the same nutrients as if they were sucking blood. They can also help with their hunger. I thought it was unusual that he never seemed to go berserk for blood." he said as he looked over the label. "If I can get the needed ingredients, I could make them. Possibly enough to last for years with enough time. Maybe even make them better."

"Wait, you want to make them now?" Jonathan replied.

"These pills are had to find, as a matter of fact, even finding them in the black market is hard. But if I can produce them, or better ones, it'll help." Jonathan said as he held up a tablet looking it over.

Sighing Jonathan leaned against the wall. That's when Quincey and a man ran up to them.

"Guys we got a problem!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D didn't know where he was, he just knew after he'd gone outside, the waitress nodded to some man, who in turn grabbed him by the wrist and was leading him off away from the restaurant. He didn't put up any resistance, but he also didn't know he was in some possible danger. He just felt lonely, and he couldn't understand why he felt pain. The man pulling him along just looked back every so often.

Once they'd made it to another building they stopped. D looked at it in awe. It was elaborate, with many lights. The man tugged on his wrist again, nearly making him trip on himself.

"Come on."

D suddenly had an uneasy feeling, it was unusual, he didn't understand it. But something was telling him not to follow. "I....I think I should be getting back." he said as he tried to pull his wrist out of the man's grasp.

The man smiled as he faced D. "Oh? But that nice waitress said you needed some...alone time."

Alone....that's what he was...alone. His heart hurt thinking of the words the other's said. Was he really not human? He didn't understand the feelings he was having. The pain of his heart. None of it. In a short time he went from being neutral to having so many emotions. But there was no one to explain them to him.

"Don't worry, you'll be treated here really good." the man smiled eagerly. "So good you probably won't ever want to leave." he continued as he tried pulling D into the building again. But when D still didn't budge, he grabbed his other wrist as well and pulled.

Being broken from this thoughts, D was pulled forward into the building. The feeling in the pit of his stomach had grown stronger. When he turned after stepped through the door, he saw two people close the doors after he stepped through. They both smiled at him as they looked him over. After a while he was taken to another door, when the man, whom D now saw was quite burly and hairy, knocked on.

"Come in." came a voice from the inside.

As they walked into the room, D saw it was very dark compared to the area's he'd been in. But he could clearly see a man, young with glasses and kept short hair, sitting at a large desk.

"Ah, Affrim, I see you've brought a guest." the man said in a smooth voice.

"But of course my lord. Vivian spotted this one as she was doing her...day job." Affrim said as he hinted something sinister.

The man got up from his desk and walked around D like a tiger eying his prey. D felt very uncomfortable when he did so. "He's very beautiful, quite a catch if I do say so." he admired, then noticed D was unbound. "No restraints were needed?"

Coughing, "He honestly put up very little resistance my lord. To me he seems a bit...slow...on uptakes." Affrim explained as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"I see." he said as he gazed into D's eyes. Lifting D's chin to get a better look as he was taller than D. D also noticed he smelled sweet. "There're like twilight. A night sky with stars." he said, referring to D's darkly colored blue eyes. "Has he...experience?"

D was confused as what the man meant by that.

Affrim started scratching the back of his head, and sheepishly replied, "I don't really know sir, though i'd be surprised if he wasn't."

Releasing D's chin, "Well then I guess i'll have to find out for myself. You'll receive payment after. Begone."

"If I may sir...how much am I looking as....even if he wasn't..of course." Affrim started fiddling with his thumbs again.

"That will be determined later. Now begone I said!"

Affrim looked disappointed at not getting an answer, but left the room. Mumbling about how unfair it was.

Once they were alone, the man locked the door pushing a button at his desk. "Now then...since the trash has taken itself out, why don't we get ourselves..better acquainted?" he said as he sat in a plush sofa. Patting the spot next to him. D just blinked at him as he didn't understand the signal to sit. "It seems Affrim was correct about your...speed of things. Come on, sit here, i'm not going to bite."

Bite? That's what fa...that man said I...D thought as he stood there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the city and into the bleak parts of town, the others searched for D by following the man from the restaurant.

"Hey are you sure your leading us the right way?!" Holmwood shouted.

"It's this way!" the man shouted over his shoulder, then stopped at a corner. "There!"

The other's looked over and what they saw horrified them, it was a male brothel, with top security at it's doors.

Quincey touched the man on the shoulder, "Why are you helping us? I can't help but think your not doing it out of kindness."

The man glared at Quincey, then after a moment looked to the floor with a saddened expression. "My...brother is there."

The group's eyes widened in shock.

"I was hoping..while you were getting your friend back...if you could..save him too. Please! I'll pay anything!" he said frantically.

"Whoa whoa! We don't know what it's like in there!" Quincey said as he put his hands in front of himself.

"Please! We were tricked! We came to this city looking for work! And a man said he'd help us. But he lied! I've been in there once...for inspection. They kept my brother and forced me to work at their restaurant to find others. Please I beg you!"

Jonathan spoke up this time, "You know...he might not be the same brother that you knew. He could be very lewd now. What would you do then?"

"I don't care! He's my brother...even if he was a drug addict...he's still my brother. I brought you here so you can help your friend, don't you think it's only fair you grant my request?!"

A moment of silence came, until John placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Since you helped us, we'll do what we can to find your brother. Give us a description of him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken a few tries to get D to sit beside him on the couch. He was currently toying with his hair and felt the ribbon. "Ah...I think it'd look much better loose." the man said as he pulled the ribbon, allowing D's hair freedom of it's captive ribbon. "Oh my...but you are very stunning." he continued as he leaned over and grabbing D's chin again, as he pushed him gently to lay on his back on the couch. "I think I may have to keep you for myself." he muttered as he used his hands to feel over D's body.

D was suddenly even more uncomfortable then when he got there, putting a hand to the man's forearm he tried to push him away. "Please...stop."

"Oh, what an elegant voice. Don't be afraid, I promise to be gentle." the man whispered as he leaned in to kiss D's lips. But right as he was about to, the doors were kicked open abruptly, jerking the man to face the door. "What the?!"

When the dust cleared, Holmwood stepped forward, tipping his hat lower to his face. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked nonchalantly. "Please do forgive my rudeness, but I believe that's my comrade your holding."

D was suddenly filled with relief when he saw Holmwood, without noticing he smiled in the excitement.

The man still holding D scowled at Holmwood. "Well then I guess i'll have to deal with you before I can enjoy myself." the man said as he pulled out a gun. Which was suddenly blasted out of his hand before he could fire. "Ahhh! What the hell?!" he cursed as he held his wounded hand. As he did so D ran to Holmwood. As he did Holmwood pulled him into a hug, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He questioned as he looked for any signs on D's body, but other than missing his hair ribbon and hat, he seemed to be fine.

"I'm okay." D replied as he buried his face into Holmwood's chest. Relief washed over him in torrents. He couldn't understand why he felt so calm. Behind him, John came up holding a rifle that he'd used to shoot the gun out of the man's hand. Walking past Holmwood and D he looked at the man with disdain.

"You picked the wrong person to attempt relations with." he said, threatening the man with his rifle.

"He seems adult enough to me to make his own decision on that." the man responded in pain. Smirking, "Or is he your little bitch? I bet you all share him don't you?"

John, whom anyone would norminally call the cool headed one, became enraged and aimed his rifle.

Holmwood paniked, "Don't do it John! He's not worth it!"

John's rifile shook as he stood, he was torn between his anger and common sense. Then D's hand touched his shoulder. "D..."

His eyes were filled with a calmness that no one could explain, and that seemed to flow right into John, for he lowered his gun.

Sighing, John turned to leave, gently pushing D ahead of him. "Let's go."

The man smirked as he pulled out another gun from his coat. Aiming for John it was like at that moment time slowed down for everyone. Something in D told him there was danger and when he turned he saw the gun just as it was fired and he shoved John out of the way. He took the bullet in the shoulder and it was like time was restored.

Holmwood fired his gun at the man, killing him instantly as he shot him through the head.

"Ahhhh!" D screamed as he clutched his shoulder. Pain was a new feeling to him. John picked him up.

"We've got to get out of here!" He shouted as he heard footsteps coming their way.

Holmwood nodded and ran ahead of them, and hit any one who dared to block them with the butt of the rifle John had used. Going further they saw Jonathan and Quincey. Quincey was carrying the brother of the one who helped them find D.

"Now it's time for the party to begin!" Quincey said as more thugs came their way from all directions, their only exit was the window behind them.

"Looks like we have to be cliche for the time period." Jonathan said as he threw a chair at the window, shattering the glass. "After you." He said with a smile as he held a hand out towards the window.

"If I find out your implying i'ma lady i'ma kill you Jonathan!" Quincey said over his shoulder as he jumped from the third floor to the first floor. Years of training enabled him to land on his feet with ease.

"John your up!" Jonathan said as he punched a guy that came too close in the face.

Running to the window without stopping, "Much appreciated!" he said as he jumped with D, but since he wasn't used to jumping while carrying someone, he landed first on his feet then fell to his knees to support the extra weight. He couldn't be too sure but he thought he heard a voice that said, "That was too close for comfort." and it didn't sound like D or anyone else he knew. But he threw it off as the heat of the moment.

Jonathan and Holmwood followed soon after as they ran from the male brothel, making their escape. The one who helped them was instructed to have their carriage ready just a ways from the brothel. As they ran they saw him holding the reins to the horses, their carriage was fully loaded. When he saw them he smiled with joy when he saw his brother, tears started flowing down his face.

"Brother!" he shouted dropping the reins to meet them part way. Quincey put his brother down so he could walk on his own, he was wrapped in a sheet and barefoot. But he didn't seem to care as he ran to his brother clutching the sheet.

"Diael!" He shouted as he almost lost his grip on the sheet. The brothers hugged crying tears of joy.

Diael pulled away from his brother, "Thank you...thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you!" he said as he kept on crying.

Quincey just shrugged, "Consider it repayed since you helped us out." He walked over to the horses and grabbed the reins.

D, who was still clutching his shoulder looked over at the siblings. He saw the brother that'd be saved, he had long blonde hair and pale skin, and even though he looked abit under weight he looked like the happiest man on the planet. Then he looked at the other man, he was dressed as a waiter, short blonde hair a tad on the short side. But D realized something about him too. Tugging on John's coat, John looked down at him.

"What's wrong D?" he asked, being pulled away from the joyus moment.

"How come her hair is so short?" D asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

John just blinked at him for a moment, "D what are you talking about, there's no women here." he said giving D a look that clearly showed confusion.

"Really? So are there men who can get pregnant too?" D asked.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?????!!!!!!!!!" John shouted suddenly, making everyone else look over at him with questioning looks. "Your joking right?!"

D pointed at Dieal, "But she is pregnant, see, she has a small belly."

Everyone except for the brothers turned and looked at them in shock. The brothers just smiled, and Dieal revealed his, who was now shown to be a girl, belly. How they missed something as that they didn't know.

Dieal's brother bounced with glee, "Oh my god Dieal! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you brother, but how did you know I was pregnant?" Dieal asked D, abit confused how he figured it out from so far a distance.

"Ahhh....?" D replied confused. "Can't everyone hear the heart beat?" he asked after.

Stunned Dieal and her brother just stared at him. Dieal's brother finally spoke up. "He's not human is he?" he said in a calm voice, as he walked up to John and D.

"Ahh, nooo, your wrong..he's..." John studdered.

"I thought he looked familiar. He's the one known as D isn't he. As in..vampire hunter D." Dieal's brother said as he lifted D's chin.

The other's remained silent, unable to think of what to say.

"It's alright." he whispered to D petting him, "I don't know what happened to you, but don't be afraid. I'm not going to say anything. And neither is my sister." he said in hushed tones as if he were trying to sooth D.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should get going, if nothing else we have to get that bullet out of his shoulder or it could cause an infection." Dieal's brother stated, "Follow me, I know a place we can go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long journey away from the town, Dieal's brother had brought them to some abandoned ruins. As per the deal they were to provide protection until the siblings were as far away from the town as possible.

"I'm sorry to ask this abit late, but what is your name?" Jonathan asked as he boiled some water.

Dieal's brother was dressing in some spare clothing Jonathan had gotten for D earlier, he was now in some tan slack, a white button up shirt, red vest, and black boots. "I'm Huron." he replied, as he finished buttoning the vest.

"Dieal and Huron...interesting names." Jonathan mumbled.

"Our families were travelers, so they named us randomly." Huron replied as he pulled out a first aid kit. John was sitting in a corner with D helping him pull off his coat and shirt. Huron walked up to them and inspected the wound.

"It doesn't look serious, but we'd better get the bullet out before his body heals with it still in there." Huron analyzed as he pulled out a scalpel. Petting D on the head, "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." he said in a hushed tone. Then proceeded his mini surgery to remove the bullet. After he'd opened the wound to extract the bullet with some tweezer's he held some gauze to the wound. "Better?"

D's eyes quivered in pain, but he nodded. He's surprised Huron greatly when he didn't utter a sound during the procedure.

"So what caused the great vampire hunter D to become like this?" Dieal asked as she chewed on some jerky. Apparently her brother was more femimine than she was as she sat like a man without manners.

"Let's just say alot has happened in a short amount of time." Holmwood stated as he gave the horses water. "In anycase we'll drop you off at the next town. You should be safe there."

"You have our thanks." Dieal replied, then gawked at her brother, causing the jerky to fall out of her mouth. Holmwood was confused until he looked where she was looking.

Her brother was apparently showing another side of himself as he leaned over D, smirking lustfully. "You really are adorable like this you know. I wouldn't mind having a good time with you before we part." he said as D just blinked at him, not really getting what Huron meant.

"HURON!!!" Dieal yelled as she ran and punched her brother on his head.

"Oooowww!!" he wailed, holding his head. And looked at her with puppy eyes. "What? I was only being friendly."

She pulled him away from D, "Your friendliness is what caused us this trouble in the first place." she said as he dragged him to sit by the fire. D still just blinked in confusion as them.

"Ahem..." Jonathan coughed as if to try to clear the air. "Ummm dinner's done. John will you be having any?" He asked as John had set up his own little experiment area towards the back of the ruins.

"No I think i'm going to get some work done." He said as he pulled out three tablets from D's jar. And set to work. He was apparently set on making them as soon as possible.

D looked over as he didn't even know what they were anymore. "What are those?" he asked, his shoulder was apparently fully healed now that the bullet was out.

John just smiled, "The answer to your special need hopefully."

D just gawked at him as he could understand what he meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And now another cliffhanger. I know I suck XD Lol. Putting cliffhangers in random places. But atleast I got another chapter out right? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter, which shouldn't be too much of a problem since I have about a month before school starts up again._

_If it does take me a while, I apologize now. I don't do it to leave people in suspense._


	5. Chapter 5

Fated Encounter 5

By Female Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money.

Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with that face?" Quincey asked as he pinched D's cheek.

D winced in pain, and whined. Which sounded very adorable to everyone who heard it. Once he let go D rubbed his cheek.

"Hmmm?" Quincey inquired by putting his face near D's as if to inspect his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" D asked as he took a step back.

"I'm still just wondering, why you looked as though you understood what John meant?"

"You mean he's not making medicine for me?" D asked innocently.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, blinking at him in shock.

"What?" D asked confused as he looked around. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jonathan walked over in an angry manner, "How is it that you can understand that, but you didn't know what a fork was? Or your own name?"

Scratching his cheek D looked like he wasn't sure if he should reply, "Eh...you probably won't believe me." he muttered. Averting his eyes to the floor as if it suddenly looked very interesting.

"Try me. You'd be surprised what i'd believe." Jonathan said in a tone that left no room for arguement.

Tapping his index fingers together as if he was embarassed, "A strange voice told me." he said after as he continued to tap his fingers together.

Jonathan raised a brow, "A strange voice told you? And where did this strange voice come from?" he asked annoyed. His voice hinted that he thought D was lying or crazy.

"I...can't explain it. But while we were rushing to get away it spoke to me....and told me...I should take one of the red pills for substance to help my....special need."

"...........Your right. I don't believe you." Jonathan said a moment after. "Now I just think whatever happened made you loopy. A voice. How come none of us have ever heard this voice huh? That's usually a sign of insanity you know."

"Awww I wouldn't go that far, but I can agree that D is pretty insane at times." came the voice out of nowhere. Freaking everyone, including D, out since they didn't know where it came from.

"Where did that come from?!" Holmwood shouted as he searched for the one who spoke.

Jonathan stared at D, "I..think it came from D." he was so surprised by it, but not enough to not realize it wasn't D who spoke. Looking him over he searched for the speaker.

"Just so you know, i'm not on D's face." came the voice again as Jonathan was staring at D's face and neck. Then looked down at D's left hand. "Bingo! My your a smart one."

D slowly lifted his left hand and looked at the back, then at the palm, turning his hand about to see if he'd gone crazy. After a moment a face appeared smirking at him. D stared for a moment, while the silence was defening. Atleast until D screamed like he was being murdered. "GET IT OFF ME!!!" he shouted as he shook his hand as if something slimy was on it and he was trying to fling it off.

"Hey! Stop that! D quit it!! I'm getting dizzy!!" his hand whined, but that didn't stop D. What stopped him, was Jonathan as he grabbed his wrist. He held a dagger ready to strike.

"It's a parasite!" Jonathan shouted to alert the others.

"Wait!! Hear me out!!!" D's left hand bellowed in fright. "I'm on your side! I've actually been here the whole time!"

"Why should we believe you?" Jonathan responded as he kept his dagger in a strike stance.

"I can prove i've been here the whole time! Like, when you caught this big lug here, which by the way I must admit was very interesting since this guy hardly ever gets caught. But then again usually no one attacks him so I guess that's how you all managed. He's such a slave driver you know...well not now. I think I like him the way he is now don't you? He's all cute and cuddly like a puppy. I like puppies you know, especially when they have floppy ears and are extra fuzzy. And..." D's left hand continued in his banter until he was cut off.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Quincey said annoyed, "I think we get the picture, you've been there the whole time, sheesh. We don't need to hear your life story."

"Awww, but I hardly ever get to have a decent conversation. You try traveling with this guy when he's his normal silent self. Trust me. It's boring, and sometimes I think talking to a wall would be more interesting."

Jonathan slowly let go of D's wrist. D looked at his left hand in disgust, as he thought the face on his hand looked revolting.

"Heya buddy! I can't say i'm sorry your memories are gone, but hey. Give me some credit, I stayed silent for a while to make you seem as normal as a dhampire can seem."

Holmwood looked over D's shoulder and thought the same thing, "So why did you stay silent this whole time?" he asked, trying not to think about how hideous the thing looked.

"Well, usually it's much preferred that I stay hidden so enemies don't know i'm around. Kinda like a secret partner, except I don't have my own body."

"Wait...were you the one who said....too close for comfort?" Holmwood asked, taking away from the subject.

"That was too close for comfort! I thought I was gonna die!" Left hand complained.

Dieal and Huron who'd remained silent the whole time just watched the scene before them. Both were far to shocked to say anything. So their mouths just stayed a gap as they gawked.

"Now then as I said before, you might wanna give this guy a blood tablet. He's long overdue for one. I'm surprised he hasn't been hit with the hunger yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very long discussion, everyone finally came to terms with left hand. Though D tried to shove his hand in the fire to burn him off. All was well for the most part.

"I should let you all know now. Get used to D getting hit on every where you go." Left hand giggled. Finding Huron's flirtation amusing, even though he'd made it apparent he hated Left hand. "And I don't just mean by women or gay men. Straight men will hit on him too. One asked him on a date once. And another offered him an amazing room in an inn, but he wouldn't take it. I was so disappointed."

Everyone stared at him to see if he was joking. Atleast until Huron kept snuggling against D. "Ahhh his skin is so silky smooth!!! And his hair is soooo soft!" he kept on as if he was holding onto a large teddy bear. Though D didn't seem to mind. Atleast that's how it was in all appearance.

Dieal had the expression that anyone would have if their sibling embarrassed them. She clentched her fist, and punched Huron on the head. "Give it a rest will you." she said as she started tugging him away from D's side. Huron pouted in disappointment.

"Ahem." John coughed from his work station. "Now that you two have...seattled down. We'll keep our end of the bargain and take you to the next town, but that's it."

"We're grateful to you." Dieal replied as she held her perverted brother who was cooing at D from the distance he was taken to.

"What are you gonna do when the baby is born?" Holmwood asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I've already decided to keep it....because...it's someones special treasure." she said longingly, placing her hands on her belly. Which turned out to be a mistake since that meant she had to let go of her brother, who promptly went straight back to D's side and started snuggling against him again.

"Ahhhh, come live with me.." he cooed as he petted D in a hug. "I can make your wildest dreams come true."

Dieal's eye started twitching in anger. "Huron....."

"If you don't understand, don't worry I can teach you all sorts of things, like....owww!!!" he shouted when he was hit on the head, this time by Quincey.

"Don't say such perverted things to him!" he shouted, picking up D and moving him abit closer to himself.

"Oooooo, D's got the hormones running wild in this room." Left hand muttered to himself. Though D heard it clear as day and just blinked in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mightly roar boomed from the captive in it's cage as it rattled the bars that burned as it was touched. With snarls and growls, Dracula was enraged. He threw himself at the bars not caring that they were made of holy silver. "Unleash me human!"

Helsing's attention was currently on the concoction he was making, measuring precisely as he ignored his prisoner.

Dracula rattled the bars in an attempt to loosen them from there hinges. But to no avail. Helsing was prepared, and ensured there was no chance of an escape. He growled low, thinking up painful tortures he would inflict on the man once he was free. He would not let him die so easily.

The concoction Abraham was working on went from a light pink to a blue hue. It glowed momentarily before dimming out. Retaining it's blue color. "Hmmm." he thought as he looked on for any further changes. Jotting down notes of his results.

Dracula growled again, at which point he finally received an answer. "Be silent fowl beast." Abraham stated without so much as a glance at him.

"Oh? Does my constant yapping annoy you?" he asked not really expecting a reply.

"Indeed it does."

"Then i'll be sure to make constant noise! If nothing else to annoy you until you release me!" he said as he shook the bars as he emphasized his point.

"Truthfully whether your silent or not won't change anything. Until I get my other prize you'll just have to deal with being ignored." Abraham said as he grabbed a clean beaker.

"You bastard! You stay away from him!"

"Hmmm I think not. It's so hard to find a good specimen these days. Especially one that i've personally marked." Abraham smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Dracula.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling to the next town was agonizingly boring. But the town was starting to show over the horizon. Making everyone feel relieved. Upon reaching the town the first thing they did was look for an inn, as everyone was weary from travel.

Collasping on the bed Huron snuggled against the pillows. Basking in there soft texture. "Ahhhhh i've missed having a pillow!!"

Dieal looked about the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Finally we've arrived." she sighed as she fell back onto the bed herself. She knew very well the hunters were trying to ditch her and her brother as soon as possible into the town. But she didn't mind. They'd held up their end of the bargain after all. D came walking into the room carrying a rather large bag, but didn't seem to be phased by it's weight and placed it in the corner of the room.

"This room looks nice." he stated as he looked around before sitting on the couch.

"Where did the others go?" Dieal asked him as she watched his movements.

Left hand was the one to reply, "They said they were going to get some supplies and would be gone for a while. So they'd appreciate it if you watched this guy for a while."

"I see." she said before stretching, sighing at the resounding pop. "Boy I sure could go for a bath." she said as she sat up. Then looked inside the bathroom, but frowned she she only saw a toilet and sink. "Huh? There's no bath tub or shower?" she said disappointed. But that's when the maid came in.

"Is the room to your satisfaction?" she asked. Her black curly hair falling over her shoulders as she tilted her head with a smile.

"Where's the bathtub?" Dieal asked hastily. She was starting to panic that she'd have the smell of men and travel on her until they found a place. Which she didn't find the thought very pleasant. Men tended to sweat which their smell attacted itself to her.

"Oh? You must be new in town. Our town only has one bath. It's not very far from here. I could show you the way." she said with a smile. Making Dieal give her a shocked look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dieal squeeled when she saw the doors that led to the bath. It was a bath house, much like the ones in the Roman empire. She gawked as she eyed the structure, as she always had a love for ancient buildings.

Huron just shook his head in embarassment as his sister continued to squeel. "Honestly i'll never understand her love of buildings." he said as he looked over to where D was. Or where D should of been, when he looked to his right D wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Woooow!" he heard D's voice and promptly looked over to where D was standing. He was currently next to Dieal admiring the buildings structure.

Huron sweated as he watched them. "Are we going to admire the building all day or get a bath?" he asked.

Dieal nodded enthusiastically and grabbed D by his wrist and pulled him along. "Just make sure you don't do anything weird to D." she ordered.

Huron pretended to be hurt, "That's low, I most certainly wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't do to any other man."

"That's what i'm afraid off." she said, as she walked into the changing rooms. That's when she realized one major factor in the bathing house. Everything was Unisex. She blushed profusely as she realized this and looked at D who was busy looking at his surroundings. "No way!! This can't be possible! But I want to get a bath soo bad! But there will be guys around!! What am I going to do?" she ranted, letting go of D's wrist as she clentched her head in frustration.

"Ooooooo, what's this?" D asked innocently as he looking inside a doorway where steam was coming from it. Causing Dieal to panic as it was the cleaning area where one scrubbed themselves before going into the bath to soak. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him away, least there be naked women inside. Which seemed to be the least of her problems as two very naked woman walked past her and D, giggling as they looked at him.

"Doesn't anyone have any shame?!" Dieal shouted, but soon realized some people were in towels. It was apparently optional to go completely in the nude. Then she realized Huron was also missing.

"Sister!!! Come hurry up!!" he waved at her from the doorway that she'd just pulled D away from. He was already naked, and he didn't seem to care.

"Ow...my pride." she muttered as she clutched D's collar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so embarassed, that she clung to her towel in fear that it might fall off. Worst of all she had helped D prepare as well. Making sure to explain to him to keep his towel on at all times no matter what. Huron was another matter as she smacked him for lacking shame and modesty and forced him to wear a towel. Inside the cleaning room she was scrubbing D's back. Abit envious at his unblemished skin. Pouring a bucket of water to clear any suds, she sighed.

"Alright it seems we're ready for the bath now." She said with discouragement. She wasn't looking forward to the actual bath. But D had asked if they were going to go, and without thinking she said she promised they would. And as a woman of her word she wasn't going to back down. "Make sure to keep your towel on."

D nodded with a smile. It was like the whole thing didn't phase him at all. He seemed to be more interested in the bath than anything else. But of course Jonathan's voice came into her mind. Reminding her to keep a faithful watch on him. Especially since they were going near water levels that rivaled a swimming pool. "Remember stay in the shallow end D." she reminded him as she led him by the hand to the bath. Both gawked in amazement when they stepped through the pillars to see the huge bath. The water spewing out from entricately carved statues. It was very clear as well. As though the water hadn't a since bit of polution it in. Without thinking she let go of D's hand as she stood there stunned.

D on the other hand took this as the signal that he could go on his own and went towards the edge. Tilting his head from side to side as he looked at his faded reflection in the water. Then looking at everyone else's distinct reflection. There weren't many people there. But he couldn't help but notice the hug differences. Slowly he reached out to the water as if he were mesmerized by it.

Dieal noticed this and panicked as soon as she saw him reaching for the water. Jonathan's voice entering her mind again. He's a dhampire, water isn't good for his kind, he could drown easily. All these thoughts came rushing into her mind as she ran towards him with hast. "D!!" she shreaked as she went to grab him. But due to her miscalculation of his actually moving she went past him and fell into the bath. Splashing the water. She sputtered after she broke to the surface. A very confused D looking down at her as he was still on the ledge. She suddenly felt very stupid and went over to the steps to get out of the bath. D watching her as she walked over to him. "Oh...man.." she whined, feeling embarassed as everyone in the room laughed at her predicament. Luckily for her no one realized that she's called out D's name. Looking down at D she saw him blinking at her. As if she looked foreign to her. "What's the matter?" she asked, feeling like the day couldn't get any worse.

D looked at her then put his hands to his own chest and patted at his biceps. Earning him a lifted confused brow from Dieal. "Dieal?"

"Yes D?" she sighed.

"When will my chest become like yours?" He asked with the most casual voice she's ever heard.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but then noted she felt a breeze. Looking down she freaked out, and looked in the bath. Her towel floating in the water. Grabbing it quickly she covered herself, blushing profusely as the thought came to her that Vampire Hunter D had just seen her naked.

"I gotta say, nice rack, but i've seen better." came left hands reply as he snickered at her.

"Silence you!"

"Dieal? So when will my chest become like yours?" D asked again like any child would.

"Uhhhhhhh, when your older. Yeah...when your older." she said.

"My, my Dieal. I never knew you could lie through your teeth so well." came Huron's voice from behind her.

"Huron!"

"Thank goodness i'm into men. Your naked body did nothing for me." he teased as he walked past her and leaned next to D, "Your body however....I wouldn't mind seeing the full package.." he smirked as he reached for D's towel. But was promptly smacked by Dieal.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other's practically dragged themselves into their room that was joined to Dieal's and Huron's room by another door. They were completely exhausted, but needed to get the supplies that they couldn't obtain from the other town.

Yawning Quincey sat on the couch and stretched on it. "Boy..what a day...i'm so exhausted." he whined.

"Uhhhh I need a vacation." Holmwood added as he collapsed face first onto one of the beds.

"I'm going to check on the others." John stated, not looking very tired at all. Which was unusual since he'd spent most of the night developing blood tablets for D. Opening the door he ventured in.

Jonathan sat in a chair and started to remove his boots.

"Bah! They couldn't wait for us?!" came John's voice from the other room. Making everyone look at him when he came in with a piece of paper.

Everyone gave him a look that cleared asked, What's going on?

"They left to the bathing house without us." he sighed.

"Bathing house?" Jonathan inquried.

"Didn't you know? This town only has a bathing house, must like what the Ancient Romans built in the past."

"Oh, I see." Quincey replied. Silence hitting the room for a brief moment when it suddenly hit them all at once of one thing.

"D!!!" They all shouted at the same time, running out of the room like mad men.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the bathing house they were in for the shock of their lives as D was just idly swimming in the pool sized bath. They were so panicked that D might of drowned that they didn't even stop to use remove their clothing or use the cleaning room first. Dieal nervously waved as she smiled at them from her spot in the bath. Huron was currently hitting on some young men at the other side of the bath.

They all blinked as D smiled innocently and waved at them.

After they'd cleaned themselves up properly they went back to the bathing room. Holmwood going to where D was enjoying himself. The others to Dieal.

"Ahhh that was such a frightening thought." Quincey muttered as he sat down. Still abit tense at seeing D swim at the deep end.

"That was surely unexpected. I didn't think he knew how to swim." John remarked as he watched D splash water at Holmwood.

"Usually we only bathe him in an inch of water. Atleast now we know he won't drown so easily." Jonathan stated as he saw Holmwood start to join in on D's splashing game. As suddenly as it came Holmwood was the one who ended up needing saving from drowning as he tripped in the bath and banged his head on the side ledge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke, he groaned with pain and saw several pairs of worried eyes over him. Sitting up, Holmwood coughed. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on the ledge." John replied. "If it wasn't for D you would of drowned."

D sat beside him, concern on his face. Holmwood was pretty sure it was the first time he'd shown concern for someone in his facial features. Putting a hand on his head, he pat him. "Thanks..D".

D smiled after he said that. But then he frowned. "Sorry Holmwood..."

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault I hit the ledge."

"But...if I hadn't wanted to play...you wouldn't of...."

"Stop it...it's fine." Holmwood smiled. Then several women started giggling around them, making him look at them in surprise. Almost as if he was reminded of where he was he looked down. His towel was missing, as well as D's. Blushing he hastily grabbed the nearest towel and covered D quickly.

"Hey!" Jonathan shouted as he used his hands to cover himself. His face flushed from embarasment.

"It's not like you need it anyway!" Quincey joked as Holmwood covered D properly. Not even bothering to cover himself. He picked him up as one would a small child and headed towards the changing rooms.

Many of the bystanders gawking and faces flushed as the watched Holmwood leave with D. Male and female alike wanted to pursue him for another glance at D. But were too shy or embarassed to walk over.

The others watched in silence as their comrade walked away, wondering if he had left due to embarasment or anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D watched Holmwood with concerned eyes at his back. No matter how many times Holmwood had stated it was fine. He had the feeling it was anything but. So he walked behind him. Whether it was out of fear, or to give the man space one wouldn't know. As Holmwood kept his feelings about it inside. Dressed in his normal attire D was unsure if he should go with the group to the restaurant they were headed for, or to go back to the inn and wait. He'd embarassed the others enough for one day. In the back of his mind, something was telling him it was wrong for him to be near so many people. He couldn't understand why these feelings were coming up. And no matter how much he tried to push them away they kept coming back.

"We're gonna have to have a farewell party. This is the last night we'll spend with Dieal and Huron." John stated and he placed a hand on D's shoulder. D just giving him a look of bewilderment.

The restaurant they went to wasn't fancy, but it wasn't a vile place either. It had one thing that Jonathan and John were greatful for. An all you can eat buffet. Since they were the accountants of the group, they managed the money to great extent. Even living for centuries one had to be good with saving money. Most of their funds were from the bounties they'd earned rewards from. And even though they had enough to buy land and houses, it would be foolish to spend it all on a one nights supper.

Quincey and Holmwood drooled when they saw the various types of meat laid out on the buffets serving lines. Steaks, chops, brisket, any kind of meat in any shape that one could imagine was there. They rubbed their hands greedily as they prepared to chow down. Wasting no time to grab plates to overfill with their choices.

D sat hunched over at the table with Jonathan. Everyone was staring at them while the others went to get their meals. Whispers of disbelief that the famous Vampire Hunter D was with others at a restaurant floated in the air. Had D been wearing the clothing Jonathan had gotten him prior, he wouldn't of had an issue. For it seemed no one recognized him unless he was in his regular attire. Even without his long sword he was still recognizable.

John came towards the table carrying two dishes, both with brocolli covered in cheese, with mashed potatoes drentched in brown gravy, and what appeared to be ribs in some kind of sauce. He placed one before D as he took a seat, giving Jonathan the opportunity to gain his own meal. "Is something wrong?"

He merely grabbed onto his own sleeve when John asked. How could he answer? He felt so out of place it was un nerving. It was like a switch was flipped and turned his senses on to make him aware of how different he really was. Suddenly arms wrapped about him from behind. Looking up he saw John above him, a gentle smile on his face. "It's alright, D." he reassured. D moved his lips as if to say something, but he couldn't form words. Light tears welling up in his eyes. Causing John's smile to slightly waver for a brief moment. Leaning forward he hugged D tighter, trying to assure him everything was okay. If anyone could understand D's unease it was John. As a doctor he learned to eye his surroundings and was very much aware of the looks towards D. They were lustful and fearful at the same time. As a dhampire D could feel these things easily. And had he been in his normal state of mind, they probably wouldn't of bothered him so much. But the current D was a mere child, and needed constant assurance against what others maybe thinking. Kissing D on the forehead he retook his seat. In which D clung to his side hastily, almost locking his arms to his sides. He pat him on the head where his hat didn't touch as D whimpered softly. "D, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

D pressed his face deeper into John's chest, sobbing. He didn't like the venomous aura that was assailing him. It was all around him, threatening him, telling him his death was being promised. Worst of all he wasn't sure what he'd done to earn such auras at him.

Dieal came to the table with atleast four plates of food she intended to devour as soon as she sat down. Seeing D in his current state she placed her meal down and gave John a questioning look.

Looking down at D, John moved his lips. Silently speaking unto her D's anxiety. She understood him though he spoke no actual words. Reading his lips carefully. Sitting down she decided to try to alliviate the aura. "AHHHHH! I'm so hungry! I could eat a whole meat beast!!" she shouted suddenly. Surprising everyone within her radius. Even D had to look up at her, though his sorrowful face didn't subside. "I can't wait to chow down man! This is so great! Thank you for the food!" she said and started eatting like she hadn't eatten in days. On the inside she was completely embarassed by her actions, wallowing secretly to herself.

D moved away from John wiping at his eyes. Seeing her embarass herself for his sake, made the venomous aura disipate and it was over run by embarassment and humor. D couldn't help but try to stiful a laugh. Even as she belched loudly, something she'd never do on a normal basis.

"Oh...is...is that a smile?" she asked as her food was smired on her face. One had to wonder if she even got any in her mouth.

D turned his back to her as he tried his best not to laugh out loud at her. Placing his hands over his mouth to try to keep it from coming out.

"I guess that did the trick. But now i'm disgusted with you Dieal." John stated as he smiled. It'd taken all the strength he had not to burst out laughing at her shinaniagan.

"Just so you know, i'll only forgive D if he laughs. If you laugh i'll hurt you!" she threatened. Which seemed to do the trick as D laughed out loud. Gaining him looks of awkwardness at first. But then it seemed to become contagious as everyone around them started laughing. Dieal's cheeks puffed out in frustration as she'd become the blunt of the joke by everyone around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dieal had never been so embarassed in her life. Not only by what she had done. But at some point during supper Quincey had decided to release his gas. Making a huge sound that bouced off the walls in the room.

"Ohhh! That feels so good!" he said as he unbuttoned his trousers, 30 empty plates before him.

"Someone open a window!!" shouted another customer from the table closest to him. Whether the person was serious had to be taking into consideration as they were obviously laughing when they said it.

"Have you no manners?!" Jonathan shouted as he himself was embarassed.

"What? It's a perfectly natural bodily function." he smiled. Patting his satisfied belly.

D had barely finished the one plate he'd gotten. But seemed to be eyeing something in a distance. Huron noticed this a smiled. Leaning over his shoulder as he was sitting next to him. "See something you like my darling?" he asked seductively.

As a dhampire it was in D's nature for his eyes to become fixed on the color of his natural dietitary food. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was red and he spotted it easily. A finger at his lips as if he was wondering if he should ask about it.

Jonathan looked in the direction of D's eyes, trying to see what had his attention. But when he couldn't see it he grabbed D by the wrist and pulled him along in the direction. "This is an all you can eat buffet D."

D gave him a puzzled look as he didn't understand what that meant.

Sighing, Jonathan stopped for a moment, "It means that if there's something on the serving line that you want you can just get it." He was becoming very frustrated at having to explain every little thing.

"Oh...." D said much like a child would.

"So what is it that you were looking at?" Jonathan asked, but instead of getting an answer, he was pulled. Apparently towards the dessert section. Finally D stopped infront of the cakes and pointed at one in particular. It was a red velvet cake with lemon frosting and fresh strawberries on the top. Jonathan himself probably wouldn't of noticed if D hadn't shown him. After a moment of silence he realized D had yet to make a move. "......Do you want it?" He asked watching D's movements.

D had a finger to his lips as he stared on. It was like he was hypnotised by the cake before him. Though Jonathan knew better and knew it was the color that was making him go into his trance. When he received no answer he picked the plate up as it was the last slice and watched as D's eyes followed it. When he started walking away. It was like D awoke, and squeeked in shock as the item was being taken away. He quickly followed Jonathan back to the table. A look of sadden disappointment on his face. He thought Jonathan had taken the cake for himself. But it turned out to be false as he made D sit, patted him on the head and placed it before him. Making D smile with joy as he picked up his force and took a bite of the confection. "Yuuummmy." he squealed as if he was in heaven with his left hand to his cheek. It was like one could see spinning sunflowers behind him as he enjoyed his cake.

Everyone around him was staring at him. And they only had one thought at that moment. 'Sssssssooooo cuuuuuuttteee.' Whereas before they wanted to hunt D down like an animal. They could think nothing more of how innocent he looked. And that he was too adorable for words. Though his clothing was very out of place. They couldn't help but wonder if he was even the same hunter D that they had come to fear and lust over.

"Wow...I sure wish I had a camera." Left hand muttered. Completely stunned at the reactions from everyone. He wasn't used to anyone having nothing more than lust and fear for D. Though he himself couldn't help but think the same thing as the others. "Your one in a million kid...one in a million." he finished. As D polished off his cake. His rosey cheeks expressing how much he loved the cake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dieal walked in silence as she thought about her time with the hunters. Apart of her was sad, but knew they had to part. They'd even gone out of their way and gotten her and her brother some new clothing and other needed items to start them off. She could never repay them for all they'd done for her and her brother. Atleast that's what she thought while looking at them chatting happily.

Looking at the ground before her, she watched it as they past each building that she didn't notice. When she got to her room, her brother plopped onto his bed, sighing in content as she sat in a nearby chair. Her back to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Curious as to his sister's lack of social communication throughout most of the evening.

"Hey...Huron..." she said softly as her gazed stayed to the floor.

"Hmm?"

"What should we do...to repay the hunters?" she asked.

"Well from what I was told, they just don't want us ending up in that situation again and to have happy lives." he responded. Even though he was smiling he was serious in his response.

"......Huron...do....do you like D?" she asked, her features unchanging.

"Now that's a silly question to ask ME don't you think?" he said, emphasising the me.

She groaned as she knew she'd walked into that one. "I meant in a non perverted way."

"Well yeah. He's a good..kid. A big kid, but at the moment a kid. Why do you ask?" his curiosity peaked.

"Well..." she looked at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning the hunters were setting out to leave. A final farewell to their beloved friends, whom would stay in the villeage to start a new life.

Everyone was getting the supplies ready, save John who was with Dieal and Huron.

"I just wanted to thank you....for everything." Dieal stated as she held her hands infront of her.

"It's alright, i'm just glad we could be of help." John replied.

"I was thinking of how we could repay you."

"It's alright..." he smiled.

"John....I..." she started, almost as if her thoughts would linger in her mind.

"Yes?" he inquired with a puzzled look.

She looked over at the carriage and watched the scene before her as D helped load bundles of supplies. At the moment he was wearing the outfit Jonathan had given him before as it'd been cleaned at the cleaners. He laughed when Quincey tried to carry a rather large bag that was too heavy for him and nearly stumbled. Sighing she felt she had to say what she needed to say. "He's so different from rumors." she mumbled.

"Not by choice."

"John.....I..think it's best that D..." she started, John's gaze on her as Huron kept looking on at the carriage. He already knew what she wanted to say since she told him last night. "That he...stay with Huron and I." she finally got out after several brief moments. Shutting her eyes as she awaited what happened next. But the answer she got, she didn't want to hear. Or atleast it wasn't what she thought it would be.

"I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes in shock, in her mind as she'd played the scene she'd imagine two possibilities, one was that D stayed and lived a happy life with her and her brother. The other, she knew was more realistic, it involved her getting yelled at for being so selfish at wanting to take him away from them. "What?" she said aloud.

"I'm sorry, but...even though you feel it's best that he be with you. The reality is he wouldn't." John stated, as serious as a one could be.

She panicked, "But why?! Why would you think that?! Do you think we couldn't protect him? I swear i'll learn to fight! He's not meant for such harsh travels!"

Shaking his head, "It's not about protection...atleast......not all of it."

"What do you mean?" Huron asked, surprised at the response himself. He was taking this in all seriousness.

"Protection is important. But what would you do when he hungers for blood? I made some blood tablets, but they will only last so long. I could teach you how to make them, but then you'd have to constantly get the ingredients to ensure there'd be enough."

"I don't care if I have to work hard for his sake! Give him a chance at a normal life!"

"But D can't have a normal life."

"What?" she said stumped at his words. 'Can't have a normal life?' she thought as he continued.

"Sure you could teach him to live a normal life. It might even last for a few years. But the fact of the matter is, he's not a normal person. Normal human beings will never come to understand him. His bloodlust will never be the only problem. People fear D, even if he merely walks into a room. You saw last night. How would you be able to deal with that? Even if the villegars trusted him. One slip and it'd be over for him. He'd never get a second chance. And..." he stopped for a brief moment looking back at the scene before him. D was looking down from his place on the carriage, as Holmwood and Quincey were trying to pick up far too many bags at once each. Jonathan signing on the side. "His memories will eventually return....which means.." he faced her. "He'd leave anyway. It's better for him now, and both of you. That you don't get attached."

"Are you saying...we should sever ties with him?" she asked disappointed, but deep down realizing he was right.

"No. You just can't get attached." he said, making her look at him in shock.

Apart of her didn't understand what he meant. But after some thought, it became clear. He meant to keep the memories that they'd made together. To never forget the innocent D that was before her. But to also remember that he was still infact D. And D would someday revert to normal. The D in the rumors she'd always heard about. His cold personality towards others. The way he eluded people. The fact that he'd only stay in a villeage til the job was done, then leave without turning back. The D. That she had never met. Wiping at her eyes, she smiled at John. "I think...i'm going to become a teacher. After my baby is born." she smiled a fake smile, as more tears welled up in her eyes again.

"That's wonderful." John smiled.

"And when I become a teacher, i'll teach the children all about D. So then maybe. More people will accept him."

"That's quiet a goal. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Shaking her head, she even surprised her own brother. "But nothing will change if no one speaks up."

"I'm sure if D was his usual self, he'd tell you not to bother."

"I know. But i'd do it anyway."

John nodded as he started walking towards the carriage.

"John.." she shouted at his back.

He turned to face her for the last time.

"Tell D, when he has his memories back that I said thank you."

Tilting his hat he continued to walk towards the carriage. The others waving to the siblings behind him.

"Oh..you got me interested in teaching now."

She gave him a disgusted look, "And what would you teach?" she asked but didn't really want to hear it.

"Maybe i'll go into special education." he smiled.

She looked away as the hunters started on their journey. D was waving as he sat in the back until they could no longer be seen on the horizon. Then she smiled, "Some how I fear for the children now."

Huron just laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D settled into the back of the carriage to protect himself from the sun. Holmwood had closed the back to keep any sun from going in, but kept the front open abit so D could chat with them while they sat in the drivers seat. John was in the back with him, mixing ingredients for the blood tablets he was making for D. After doing tests on actual ones he found what he needed and that he could do improvements as well. So his current experiment was to provide nutrients to him for atleast a few weeks at a time. And to possibly make it a food source that could last for long periods of time.

"Unnnnnnccclllee!!" D whined as he was bored. He was learning at an advanced pace, obsorbing information like a sponge. But he still had the mentality of a child. It was like something in his mind wouldn't let him go beyond that.

"Yeeeeesssss." John replied as he was measuring some powder for the mixture.

"Play with me!!"

"I can't i'm working."

D pouted in frustration. "But i'm bored!"

"Read a book."

"I read them all already."

That made John turn to face him and blink in surprise. "What do you mean you read them all?" There were over fifty books in a crate, some of which were highly advanced to the point where he couldn't understand them without a dictionary.

D just gave him a look that clearly said, 'What do you think I mean?'.

"You don't expect me to believe that you've already read all the books in a mere two hours do you?"

"Yes." D said like it was the most common sense thing in the world.

John decided to test this concept and grabbed a rather large book from the crate. It was on the mechanics of cyborg horses. Flipping through the pages he looked for something no normal person could memorize in one reading. "Okay then explain how to fix the internal pump of the iodized sensor."

D blinked for a moment. Giving John a second to think D had been lying. "You take the flushing mechinism and attach the sensor to the meduliar structure by applying the pressure of 3.01725 degrees to turn it off then set it to the counter clockwise section of the adominal muscles to intersect the flow of the oil pump...."

"Okay! Okay!" John responded as his brain was starting to hurt. D got everything correct, even the pressure amount. He flipped through the pages to find something equally complex but with a smaller answer. "How much pressure should be applied to the mechanical sensor of the brain?"

"5.7381572, unless otherwise stated by the manufacturer."

He looked down into the book. The answer was correct. Closing the book he sat in thought for a moment. "D..."

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to help me with something." he smiled.

D just tilted his head in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long journey Holmwood, Jonathan, and Quincey were extremely tired and pulled off to the side of the road to sleep for the night. Setting up electrifiers to prevent creatures of the night from snagging them as prey. Setting up the equipment that wasn't in the carriage. Jonathan started to get frustrated as D and John had yet to get out of the carriage.

"Hey! Get out here you two! Your supposed to be helping us set up camp!" When they didn't come out, the stomped over and opened the covering. And was shocked at what he saw.

"Hi daddy!" D said cheerily as he was dressed like a scientist, with glasses included and his hair tied in a high pony tail. He was holding two test tubes each with some kind of chemical in them.

"Jonathan did you need something? We're in the middle of our experiment." John stated with annoyance. Holding a beaker and mixing it's contents.

Jonathan gave him a gloomed look, "What...are you doing?" he asked, completely serious as he glared.

"I'm teaching D how to conduct experiments while showing him how to make his blood tablets." he replied as if it was the most normal thing ever. "It's amazing D learns at an incredible rate. If Harvard still existed he'd be ready within the next few months!" he said in excitement.

D started mixing the chemicals in the test tubes together in a beaker, turning them into a bright red color. "Yay!! My theory was correct!" D shouted in joy.

"What's the hold up?" Holmwood asked as he looked in. "D what are you wearing?"

"This is the outfit Uncle John gave me to wear. We're playing scientist!" he smiled, not really getting that they weren't actually playing. But John couldn't complain. With D he'd saved him hours of work and the progress on the pills was ahead of schedule by a full three months.

"John...can I see you outside for a moment." Jonathan stated, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him out of the carriage. After walking away a few feet he started. "What do you think your doing?"

"What's it look like, i'm getting his future started so he can start a career as a scientist."

Jonathan gave him a look that clearly stated, your insane. "What makes you think he wants to be a scientist?" he asked, skipping over the fact that it really wasn't the issue of careers.

"His mental capacity is extrodinary! Things that took me years to learn he's learned in mere hours! Just think of what he could do to help the world if properly taught!" John said in his excitement, having images of D going to IB League schools, and stopping world hunger. And inventing random things to help the people.

Knocking on John's head, "Helllo, earth to John. Hi remember me? I'm the guy trying to tell you to not get your hopes up."

John's expression turned into disappointment. When Jonathan took a step towards him, he sweated a little. "But think of the wonderful things he could accomplish!"

"His memories will eventually return John. Give it up." Jonathan said as he started walking away.

John having a smidge of disappointment, "That doesn't mean I can't show him new things!"

Jonathan stopped and turned around. "You can show him new things. I'm not against education. Just remember one thing."

"What's that?" John huffed.

"That he's going to be an accountant." he hastily said and dash off.

"Hey!" John shouted at his back, "What happened to we can't choose his career!?!"

"I'm his "father" thus I get to choose." he smiled, just teasing his comrade into frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay I got another chapter out! Go me. This chapter was kinda intended as a what's going on during travels chapter. It does hold significance to the story though. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated. =3_

_P.s. School has started and I know it took me a long time just to get this chapter out, but bear with me. I have evil math. T.T_


	6. Chapter 6

Fated Encounter 6

By Female Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money.

Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD

_Anything in this format besides being an author note at the end, means it's a dream._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their journey continued. It was long and harsh. With cold nights and hot days pounding them, attempting to beat them into submission. To make them give up on their journey so that they might give up on their foolish goal. But they wouldn't be beaten. Thus they treaded onward. To unknown lands, to places that had seen better days, and even....to places they'd been to in the past. How much they have changed over the course of centuries. Leaving nothing more than ruins as a reminder of that history so long ago. Even what was left of the pillars seemed so much more fragile now then they had so long ago. They looked as though one could merely touch it gently and it would wisk away and turn to dust. Never to be seen again.

D stood entranced by what he saw before him. Had it really been over a year since Huron and Dieal parted company with them? His hair blew in the wind. Dancing to the unsung melody that nature could only provide on a cold night such as this. He bore his usual vampire hunting clothing typical of him. His face stated otherwise that he had yet to be the same as before. His eyes partially shut, lips slightly parted, and standing ever so still. His arm hung limply at his sides at he kept his gaze at the vast horizon before him. What was he looking for? Would he know when he found it? It seemed like he'd forgotten so long ago. Each day was a new experience to him. And each day he felt like he lost something of himself. Something that he dearly cherished gone. Nothing more than a fading thought in his mind. His cloak blew with the wind that batted at his face. Even as someone neared he stayed ever so still. The moon his only light and brought his unearthy beauty out with a clarity that only one not of this world could possess.

"D it's chilly out, you should rest." Jonathan stated as he wrapped himself in a sheet to keep the night cold from chilling him.

D's gaze never left the horizon. For a moment Jonathan thought he'd receive no answer until he spoke. "I'm not tired." came the reply so softly that he wasn't even sure he heard it.

Jonathan's face was filled with worry. For the past six months D seemed even more unlike himself than when he had a childish mind. It was almost as if he'd lacked the energy to even pull himself from his voided state. Perhaps it was a lack of will that prevented him from returning to a cheerful exterior.

"D rest might do you some good." came a voice from the vincinity of his left hip. It too had been concerned thoughout the time it started happening.

Jonathan stepped forward and opened his shield from the cold winds to share the warmth of the sheet when wrapped around them both. It wasn't until he wrapped his arm about D's shoulder and push him long towards the carriage down hill did he move. It took all the energy he could must to keep from voiceing his discomfort to D's cold body. As much of a tight squeeze it was in the carriage all five travelers slept in the back. Grateful for the carriages protection from the wind. Upon reaching it, Jonathan jumped up and offered a hand to the sheet covered D. He stared at the hand offered to him as if comtimplating accepting it. And reached for it slowly. Assisted in joining the others, he walked slowly towards the small spot that he'd slept at before, allowing the covers to fall from his shoulders without resistence.

Jonathan closed the carriage's canvas door and stepped over his other comrades to lay next to D. "Sleep, it'll do you good." he stated as he laid down, tugging the sheet to provide him some much needed warmth.

As if he was ashamed he dipped his head low. "I....wish to stay awake abit longer." came the reply.

"Atleast lay your head down in case you fall asleep."

D did as requested and laid down on his back. But was pulled into a gentle embrace after his traveler's hat was removed and covered to share the covers. A hand started massaging the back of his head as if trying to lull him into slumber. "Please leave me be. I've done what you asked, and nothing less." he spoke softly, knowing fully well the intent of the person.

"I know." came the half hearted reply. Before it's owner went back to sleep. Leaving D with his thoughts. Thoughts of suffering, hatred, contempt, all these filled his mind, and he didn't have the slightest reason why. It confused him to no end. Tiring him out each day as he tried to put the pieces together. But it seemed the puzzle laid out before him, was infact many piled into one. After a while D drifted off into slumber. Dreaming dreams he wished would never come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Running, that's all that could be heard. The hurried footsteps of the one who hastily ran through the forest kept it's pace. Breathing heavily as they kept going. A younger D appears from behind a set of trees, running from something that was behind him. It was drawing near, he didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to get away. So he kept running until he reached the open area of the grasslands. Stopping for a moment to look back and see such horrific eyes eyeing him. _

_"Stay...stay away!" he shouted. He could be no more than ten or so. _

_"Ccccoooommmmeee tooo meee." the eyes seemed to respond as they kept in persuit. They slurred their words as if in a drunken stupor._

_D shook his head in fright and ran, trying to throw off his persuer. But it was no use. The shadow came from the forest hot on his heels. And then it pounced._

_"YOU ARE MINNNNNEEEE!!" it shouted at D, eager to catch it's prey. Falling from overhead, with D looking up in fear._

_"NOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted just as it was about to get him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D woke with a start and panted hard. Putting a hand to his head he found he'd been sweating profusely. Taking large breaths he tried to calm himself down. For six months he had that dream. For six months he woke with a start. And each time, the shadow started growing clearer and clearer at a very slow pace. He didn't understand what the dream meant. But he knew it was a warning that something was going to come after him. But who? Would they kill him? He held himself tightly as he brought his knees close to himself. His vivid dreams causing him such pain as he tried to wish them away. Looking around he saw the others sleeping soundly. The wind had died down taking the night chill with it. From the canvas towards the door he saw light rays coming through. Sunrise had come, but it seemed sleep had not been kind enough to even grant him four hours of sleep. Quietly getting up he silently went to the door of the canvas and slipped out. Stepping onto the hard dirt and looking back only once to see if anyone had awoken. Looking forward again he started walking away. Only managing to get a few feet away.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" came John's voice. When D looked back he saw him yawning as he stepped down and walked up to him.

Where was he going? He couldn't say. He looked at the ground as if it'd suddenly become very interesting. Then something was promptly shoved onto his head. His traveler's hat. Looking up he saw John's worried eyes.

"You know we've told you several times it's better if you stay in the carriage until after certain times if we're not near a village." He scolded. Making D turn his gaze away. "You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked after. He knew very well of the dream D'd been having. And he'd swore he'd never tell the others as D spoke to him in confidence about it. Mainly because he wanted to know what it meant.

".....I..." he started then shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "I don't understand it." he continued. "I know it's a dream, but..." John put a finger to his lips to silence him. He heard it many times before.

"Dreams are only dreams D." he said as he removed his finger.

"But it's so real." D whispered and he tilted his head forward. Then suddenly his cheek was pinched by John. Making him wince in discomfort.

Still tugging on D's cheek, "Dreams can't hurt you D. It's not like reality." He smiled as he kept tugging.

"Ow..ow..oww!" D whined. Had he been his normal self he probably wouldn't of uttered a sound. Though no one would of pinched his cheek either.

"Say it with me, Dreams can't hurt me." he continued his pinching, he wasn't going to relent until D said those words.

D grabbed at his wrist in an attempt to get him to let go, "Your hurting me!" he whined.

"I won't let go until you say it. Dreams can't hurt me."

"Oww! Dreams can't hurt me! Tsk!!" he gave in. When John finally let go he put a hand to his reddened cheek. Though it was only reddened for a few seconds and the pain went away almost instantly, he couldn't help but keep his hand on his cheek to rub away the soreness. He glared at John. But it wasn't very threatening since he couldn't put any vampiric aura into it.

Laughing for a moment, John then pushed D abit by his shoulder. "Since we're awake lets start off with breakfast. I've been dying for some bacon." coming to the fire pit they'd made in the evening he grabbed a bucket and shoved it at D to take. D took it, huffing as he did so. On the frontier one had to learn certain chores when in a group to make things run smoother. Since D's constitution was limited at the moment, they only gave him minor things to do. "You get the water D and i'll get the firewood. Make sure to come straight back. No dawdling."

"Yeeeesss." he said with abit of an attitude. Much like a teenager would against their parents. He turned and trodded towards the sounds of water. D was norminally used to get water since he could use his senses to find it very easily. John just put his hands to his hips and shook his head while smiling.

If anyone had seen D, they'd possibly do a double take. For he was hunched over while carrying the bucket he was given, pouting all the way. They'd wonder if it was the same Vampire Hunter D that they'd grown to know and fear. But his current posture said otherwise. "Stupid John." he mumbled as he came towards the edge of the hard dirt towards grass. "Stupid dream preventing me from getting sleep." he continued. Throwing his minor tantrum until he came to a small flow of clear water. Bending down he shoved the bucket into the water, causing it to splast abit more than necessary. Unfortunately since he wasn't paying attention he hadn't realized that he was being watched.

Golden eyes stared at the back of D as he filled the bucket with water. Eyeing him, keeping track of his every move.

D pulled the bucket up once it was filled and got up. Dusting himself off abit. That's when he realized the woods had been quiet. Too quiet even for early morning. Looking around abit, it caused his unease to rise when his senses finally kicked in and he sensed he was being watched. He couldn't help but think how stupid he'd been at that moment. 'If only i'd been paying attention.' he thought as he slowly started creeping the way he'd come. He only hoped it was some animal waiting for him to leave. He didn't even get five feet away from the water flow when it pounced at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had gathered some wood and was starting a fire. Quincey came out of the carriage and yawned. "So when's breakfast?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"As soon as D comes back with the water I can start."

"You let him go alone?"

"There's water not far from here. I doubt there are many creatures that pose much of a threat to him." he replied, when D's sudden scream just proved how wrong he was. "Shit!" he shouted as he grabbed his weapon and dashed towards the woods. With Quincey behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D was in the clutches of the humongous beast, it held him tightly in it fist. Pinning his arm's to his sides effectively. D struggled to free himself, but it wasn't any use. The thing was just too powerful for him to get away. "Let me go!" he shouted. Though he very much doubted the creature understood him. He was probably going to become the things meal.

It brought him up to it's face, giving him a good look at it's features. It's long snout, pointed ears and body covered in fur. It was a werewolf. But it was huge, D was no more than a doll in size compared to him. "The master wishes for you now." he said, speaking very clearly.

D stopped in his struggle, "Master?" he repeated, "What are you talking about?!" he asked as he looked at it in horror.

"You'll see very soon." it responded, then gave a hearty laugh. "Please make sure to keep quiet while I travel."

D started shaking in it's grasp, he didn't know what to do. And he doubted his left hand could do much while being pinned down. He tried to look for a way to free himself but instead his eyes fell on the werewolf's collar. More specifically the symbol on the collar. The cross shape on it seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't pin it on what it was. He didn't have time to when he was suddenly dropped and the werewolf shouted in pain.

It snarled as it look at it's attackers. Quincey had shot at it with a silver bullet. Enraged he ran towards him at frightening speed. Even as another shot was fired at him he didn't slow down.

"SHIT!" Quincey cursed then dodged to the side to avoid being stampeded. He didn't come out unwounded as the werewolf had sliced at him, taking a good chunk of his leg.

D watched as he sat paralyzed where he'd been dropped. The cross image still flowing in his mind. And he could do nothing to make it go away. Even as Quincey was thrown to the side, getting knocked out in the process and the werewolf came over him.

"Now then it's time to go." it said as it reached for D a second time. He'd almost had him when an electrical surge when through his body, making it roar in pain as it was fried to death. This snapped D out of his haze as he watched the poor creature be burned alive before him. When it was over, it fell over in a blacken heap of gore. D's eyes widdened in shock, and he panicked. Screaming at the top of his lungs. In all the months that he'd been with the others. He'd never seen such horrorifying displays before him. He was grabbed from behind and his eyes covered as he kept screaming. He clawed at the person behind him. But they didn't seem to care as he continued. He calmed down after abit and the hand removed from his sight. He panted as he saw the beast. The horrid smell of burn furs, and skin filled his sense of smell. Causing him to vomit where he was. He kept on until his stomach had no more to give, making him dry heave for several moments. Until he finally got a hold of himself. And stood up on shakey legs.

John stayed in his spot as he watched D get up. Not even looking behind himself to notice him. He frowned as he eyed the dead creature. It was burned til it was unrecognizable. Leaving no trace of it's former being. He looked over at D who fell against a tree a short distance away. Shaking heavily as leaned his head against the bark. He got up and walked over, reaching out D resisted.

"Don't!" he shouted. Making John pause in his action. "Don't touch me!" he panted abit more as John put his hand at his side. "Is that what you do? Brutally kill?! Is it?! Answer me!" he shouted.

"It was going to hurt you D, we acted, nothing more." John responded.

D glared at him as he suddenly looked at him with anger. "Will you do the same to me someday?!" he spat.

John reacted. He slapped D hard across the face, causing his head to snap in the opposite direction. D's eyes widdened in shock, even as he was forced to his feet and pulled to the burnt corpse of the werewolf. "Look at it!" he said to D with venom in his voice. Angered at D for his accusations. D tried to turn his face away but was forced to face it. "I said look at it!.....This is a monster D, a monster that was going to hurt you! What we did was we gave it mercy by killing it so quickly! All monsters must die!"

D shook as John held his face forward by his chin. He didn't want to see the gruesome picture before him.

"This is what we will face each day as well as others. I suggest you grow accustomed to it." John darkly stated, letting go of D. He walked towards the water flowing and dipped a handkerchief in, soaking it. When he turned D fell to his knees as if he was drained of all energy. Tears streaming down his face as he kept his gaze on what was left of the werewolf. John cleaned his face of the vomit that stuck to his face then pulled him to his feet once more. Quincey came up to them limping.

"Is he okay?" he asked, obviously in pain.

John looked at D, "Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan and Holmwood looked at the group as they returned, they had the fire going as Holmwood poked it with a stick. When they saw Quincey they jumped to his aid.

"What happened?!" Holmwood exclaimed.

"D was attacked." John replied as he held D by his upper arm as if to support him just to get him to walk.

"Is he alright?" Jonathan asked as he went to D. Pushing him up abit by his shoulders. His eyes looked glazed over.

"Yeah. He just got a reality check." John said indifferent. He didn't mean to sound so cruel. But D had hurt his feelings with his words.

Jonathan and Holmwood looked at him in confusion but said nothing more. They needed to tend to Quincey so he could heal properly.

Once Quincey was bandaged up, he lay before the fire horking down his breakfast like he hadn't eatten in days. John had said nothing during the whole time. And D had been put in the back of the carriage. His lack of response was worry some.

"I'm going to check on him." Holmwood announced, getting up as he took D's breakfast along with him.

"So what happened?" Jonathan asked after he'd seen Holmwood go into the carriage with the plate of food. "And I want the whole story."

When John made no attempt to reply, Quincey explained in detail what happened. Stopping before stating the dispute between D and John.

"I see." Jonathan remarked. "But what of D?"

"I told you he got a reality check." John replied as he poked the fire. "He didn't like the method used. So I showed him the truth."

"Showed him the truth?" Jonathan raised a brow. He didn't like how John had said it.

"But I think you were abit hard on him John." Quincey replied. Sitting up abit more.

"Shut up! He's got to learn life isn't all sunshine and roses!" he huffed.

"....But he doesn't understand." Quincey mumbled to himself, but John clearly heard it. As much as D's words hurt, he'd been forced in without abit of warning. He thought on D's words. They still hurt, but held slight truth. D was apart of the world that they hunted. And he knew it well, as they'd explained to D why he was so different. A human yet not a human, a vampire yet not a vampire. Neither world accepted him, yet wanted him at the same time for their own purposes. He got up and stomped over to the carriage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D was where Jonathan had lead him earlier. He sat in the far corner of the carriage with his knees pulled close to his face as he hugged them to himsef. Though Holmwood couldn't see it, his eyes were puffy from the crying he'd done when he was alone. When Holmwood came in he tried to get him to eat the plate of food. But he just stayed in his position, unmoving like a statue.

"Come on D, just a little bite." he tried coaxing, though nothing he'd done had worked. When he came with the same result he sighed, putting the fork of hashbrown back on the dish. He wondered if D needed blood instead. But he didn't have much time to ponder when John came into the carriage.

"Can you give us a few?"

Holmwood nodded but made sure to place the plate close to D before he left. Once John was sure he'd left and wasn't snooping he went over to D. He looked so small to him from his stand point. He stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction, but received none. So he bent to his level and reached out to him. D's first movement was he slid away. Obviously not wanting to be touched. John put his hand down. He tried to think of what to say. He moved the dish so it wouldn't get in the way and did the only thing he could think of, he blocked D's means of moving away and grabbed him quickly about the shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace. D was shocked at the sudden grabbing. Too stunned to even think to shove him away. They stayed that way for a long time. Until the awkward twisting of D's body started to make him cramp up in his lower back. He tried to pull away, but he was held fast. The only change was he was being petted, making his traveler's hat fall off in the process.

D was at a loss of what to do, until he heard words he'd never heard before. "I'm sorry." it came like the air had spoken. He wasn't sure he'd even heard them until John started nuzzling him, and repeated himself. "D...i'm sorry.....I know your scared.....and you still don't understand alot of things.....but I..shouldn't of done what I did." he kept on, rambling on and on as to why he was sorry. D could do nothing but take it, even when the others watched from the opening to the carriage. They were shocked as John was never one to apologize so easily to anyone. His doctor like ways made him stubborn and one usually had to pull teeth to get an apology out of him. When his ramblings finished he stopped. But didn't let go of D in the slightest.

He blinked several times as if he was trying to comprehend what was happening. Very awkwardly he lifted his arms and slowly wrapped them about John and patted his back as though he was unsure he was doing the proper action. It seemed it was either the right action or the wrong one. Because John hugged him even tighter if it was at all possible and started crying on his shoulder. Leaving him utterably confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken hours to pry John off D. D was currently rubbing his back to ease the pain from sitting awkwardly for so long. After a very detailed explaination, everything seemed to work out to the extent that it would. But unfortunately for D now he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere alone if it was beyond six feet. Abit harsh in his eyes, but no one left room for arguement.

"D!!" Came Holmwoods call from outside the carriage. "Come out here! It's your turn to make lunch!"

He signed in defeat as he got up. Another chore was they'd take turns making lunch and dinner. Breakfast was usually done by whomever got up first. D hated it when it was his turn simply because his turn was more of cooking lessons than him actually cooking. Rain or shine, being attacked or not, unless you were completely out of commission you still had to do your chores. He had to admit it was better than laundry duty. His sensitive sense of smell couldn't take Quincey's socks. Getting out of the carriage, Holmwood shoved a frying pan at him, smirking as he did so. "Today it's steak." he said cheerily. D's gloomy expression clearly stated he didn't want to do anything, but took the pan anyway as Quincey pulled out some steaks from their cooler. He practically hugged them when he pulled them out.

"Can't I have a break, it's been a long day." D mumbled.

"No, if you start slacking now, you'll never learn responsiblity." Quincey responded as he shoved the steaks at D. "Make sure to make mine medium rare okay champ."

D glared at Quincey, he hated being called champ. But he supposed it was better than Holmwood's sweetie, or Jonathan's boy. John didn't give him a nickname. He was grateful for that.

"You shouldn't even bother cooking yours. Nice and raw with extra blood is the way to go." came a voice from his left hand.

"Shut up." D responded as he set about cooking the steaks.

"Don't add too much salt to mine." Came Jonathan's voice.

"I want gravy on mine!" John shouted from somewhere in the bushes.

"Hey can I get some eggs with mine?" Holmwood requested.

"Oooo eggs, I want eggs with mine too, sunny side up!" Quincey shouted.

D's eye started twitching profusely as he glared at everything around him. This only happened to him, no one else had random requests when it was their turn to cook. What did a dhampire have to do to get some alone time around here?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they'd finally set out again. Which D was grateful for as he sat in the back. He'd laid on his mat as he went back to his thoughts of his dream and what happened earlier. Turning over onto his back he stared at the bouncing ceiling above him.

"You know your starting to act like your old self. Go back to cheery D!" his left hand whinned.

"Shut up." D said tiredly.

"Your also telling me to shut up like before too. I'm hurt." it pretended.

"Whatever." he responded, as he shut his eyes. Hoping to get some form of sleep. Not even a few minutes later his stomach started to hurt agonizingly. He gasped as he clutched it, partially lifting himself. He tried to shout in pain. But he couldn't seem to find his voice. Then it was like an unknown force arched him up by his midsection lifting and being supported upward by the heels of his feet and shoulders as if something was tied around his waist to keep him in position. He clawed at the floor as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth was kept open in a silent scream. The hem of his shirt started going up on its own until it was up to his chest.

"SOMEBODY GET IN HERE QUICK!!" his left hand shouted. Apparently he wasn't affected by the strange occurance.

Abruptly the carriage stopped, and Jonathan looked inside from the front. "What the hell?!" he shouted as he jumped inside. The others came in from the back after dismounting their horses.

"What's going on?!" Quincey shouted as he looked in. Shocked at what was going on before his very eyes. He dashed and reached for D, but it was like he was surrounded by a barrier and Quincey was hit with an electrified shock and thrown back the few feet in the carriage.

If it was even possible D was arched even more and something was forming on his stomach. Almost as if someone was writing on him but no one was there. Strange words and symbols were entricately marked in a sunlike pattern. Once it was finished it glowed for a few moments then dimmed out. After the light had dimmed D promptly feel down as if a rope had been released. He was unconcious with his head turned towards Jonathan.

"What the hell was that?" Quincey cursed as he got up on his knees. Jonathan went to D, the barrier gone.

"I wish I knew." he stated as he picked D up to a sitting position. The markings still on his belly. Jonathan touched them to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. They didn't smire when he touched them. As he looked at the symbols and words one thing came to his mind. "Helsing."

"But...how could he do this? Doesn't he have to be right here for it to work?" Quincey asked as he put a hand to D's head.

"I...don't know. He's the only one who knows about the ancient magic." Jonathan replied.

"I hate magic." Holmwood mumbled as he stood in thought.

The silence was becoming overwhelming as the minutes ticked by. "I'll do it." Jonathan broke the silence.

"Huh?" was the response he got from the rest of his comrades.

"What are you talking about man?" D's left hand asked. He too was shocked at Jonathan's proclaim.

"I'll learn it. The ancient spells. Whatever it takes."

"But that's so stupid!" Holmwood stated. "It's a complete waste of time!"

"Is it?" Jonathan eyed him, "Obviously all our efforts to find him hasn't been successful, we're just going around in circles. If even just one of us knows the ancient arts of magic, then maybe we'd stand a chance."

Holmwood looked at the floor. Even though he knew that magic existed he was still a logical man and only believed what science could prove. Even when D's memory was wiped out, he still couldn't believe it. Telling himself it was due to shock.

Jonathan touched D's cheek with his hand. His face was colder than a humans. If D's skin wasn't so pale and his ears rounded instead of pointed, he could of been a human in his eyes. Quincey removed his hand from D's head and sat back. He held him close as he thought of Mina. Her smile, the way she walked, the way her hair blew in the wind. All these things and more came to his mind. Strangely even thoughts of how hard she must of worked when D was born came to his mind. He wasn't sure if anything he thought of it was true. Images of her keeping her smile as a small D ran ahead of her came to him. She must of had it terribly hard. Her life must of been far more difficult than even another woman who'd had a dhampire child. Since she was the mother, of the Prince of vampires. Wife to the very King who was trapped. And strangely thoughts of D's father, Dracula came to his mind as well. He now wondered if he had a difficult time with it all. As the King wasn't he obligated to have a vampire wife? But instead he choose a human. And together they had a child, whom both loved so very much. And it didn't matter that they weren't the same species. All that mattered to them was their love and their child. The very child he held in his arms.

"It won't be easy you know." a voice stated, breaking Jonathan's thoughts.

He looked at D's left hand. "I know."

He sighed as he formed his face in D's palm and raised himself. "If your serious, then I can help you. I know of the ancient magic very well."

Everyone was shocked at that statement. No one had thought there was someone who knew of the ancient magic. Sure they knew D must of known about it and had he had his memories he could of used it by now. But no one thought left hand knew of it.

"Don't give me that look. I'll have you know there are spells out there that even Helsing probably doesn't know about. If it wasn't for me this guy here would of been long dead by now." Left hand scoffed, though it looked abit silly when turned away to emphasize his point. It was rather unusual getting the cold shoulder from one that didn't even have a shoulder.

"Please teach me."

"I don't know anymore, it seems to me you aren't serious about it."

Jonathan tilted his head as he continued to hold D. "Please...I beg you. Please teach me the ancient arts. If not for me then for D's sake."

For a moment it looked as though he wasn't going to get a response, until Left hand looked at him with a smirk on his face. "I suppose I could, for a price of course."

"I'll give anything I can."

"I have a condition."

"Condition?" Jonathan looked at him waringly as the others stared, they knew better than to get involved once Jonathan had made a decision.

"Yeap, just one, a small one."

"What is it?"

"Don't let this guy go off alone when he get's his memories back."

Everyone blinked after he was finished. Very confused by his statement.

"He'll never admit it. But he's actually very lonely, he'd give anything he could if he could be with someone, anyone who'd take him like he is if he wasn't so stubborn and adamant about his breeding. So I want him to know what it's like to be accepted for who he is. Instead of using what he is as an excuse to avoid people."

"But....he might not want to stay when he gets his memories back."

"Then I can't help you. I myself am tired of his solitary ways. But if you won't try I won't waste my time."

Silence hit the carriage, not even the creatures outside made a sound or the horses. Jonathan brushed D's stray hairs from his face and gazed at him. Thinking of how long his life had been, but unlike D he'd been very fortunate to have his comrades throughout the centuries. He'd never been alone. He'd never been judged or hated in the same way. Almost as if his thoughts were being read, D shifted and grasped as his shirt, "Fa...ther.." came his voice so low that it was barely audible. He did not wake, or stir beyond his action.

"I make no promises, but i'll accept your condition....so long as you don't hold it against me if he refuses to stay."

"It's all I ask."

"So when do we start?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the center of a drawn pentagram, Helsing lowered his arms and smiled greedily. The pentagram was clearly drawn in blood, but who's it was uncertain. Until he looked at the cage where Dracula laid in pain. His side almost fully healed where he'd been stabbed mercilessly.

"It worked so wonderfully." Abraham sighed in content as he stood where he'd been.

Dracula got up to a sitting position painfully. "Wha...what did you do human?" he clutched his side as he asked his question.

"Nothing for you to worry about." he stated as he walked over to his lab table. "It's true blood is thicker than water as the saying goes." he smiled. "I can't wait until I have the perfect specimen back in my grasp."

Dracula panted in short shallow breaths as he laid back down. He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit continously. He could only partially understand what Abraham had meant. But as for what it entailed he didn't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days they traveled to towards the destination that was unknown to them. Left hand their only guide for the journey. D had yet to awaken, and the only movement he gave was the occastional stirring. He stayed curled like in a ball like position through out the whole time. They didn't know what to do. How could they when they didn't even know if he would wake up after what happened.

They soon came to a town, it was rather small compared to most towns with only twenty or so buildings. And even then some looked abandoned. As weary as they were they would see any form of life within the village.

"This is where your training shall begin." Left hand stated once they entered the town. After which D groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Everyone looked at him to see if he'd wake up, but when he didn't Quincey turned the carriage towards the hotel.

"What's so special about this place?" Holmwood asked as he grabbed a sheet in preparation of covering D to carry him inside. The sun was up far too high to get him in unscathed.

"This is where very few magicians still alive. Some even have books from the archaic times which can help with training."

"Oh." he replied but it was obvious he hadn't a clue.

"...Do you think we should change him? I mean he's in his hunter's clothing it'd be abit obvious don't you think?" Quincey asked as he watched Holmwood wrap D in the sheet.

"I think it'll be fine." Jonathan responded from his horse. He'd been silent most of the trip. Obviously thinking on the outcome of his training. Could he learn such and old method? He couldn't help but wonder.

Once the carriage had stopped, they'd finally seen the first signs of life in the village. Gaining stares and hushed whispers. When Holmwood came out of the carriage the gossip became abit more audible as he walked by.

"Who's that?" a woman asked holding a basket of bread.

"You think it's a woman?" another asked.

"I could be a man." A man, obviously a butcher stated to his customer.

"Oh the poor dear. Are they sick?" an elderly asked. Obviously more sypathetic than the rest of the villegars.

Holmwood held D tighter to try to keep prying eyes at bay.

John walked up to the counter as he'd ignored the gossip that happened all around him. Obviously this village didn't get many visitors as the hotel itself was very small and doubled as a hospital. He figured they probably only had 15 or less rooms. Ringing the bell at the desk he waited until a middleaged man came from the backroom.

He did a double take once the strange group had assembled. Except Quincey who was outside with their carriage and horses. "Good morning gentleman...and...person in sheet." he fumbled, oblivious that the person in the sheet might not actually be awake. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like a room that can fit five, or two rooms that are joined." John responded. Trying his best to remain neutral.

"None of our rooms have five beds sir or connected, but we do have another option that could be arranged." he smiled nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan had expected anything other than the outcome to which they were faced with. Anything at all. A possible sleeping in a barn, or just getting two rooms that weren't connected. Something abit more normal. But no, none of this happened. Had he had the choice he would of choose to just sleep in their carriage. Jonathan was now faced with the one room he wished he wasn't looking at. He had to admit it was large enough for five people, possibly even ten. But the pink and red coloring of it all was more than he could take. He was surrounded by many hearts, and so many items that symbolised love that he was ready to bolt. Yes Jonathan and his group were sharing.....a honeymoon sweet. And not just any honeymoon sweet. The tackiest he'd ever seen in all his life. He was out voted by three when it came to actually taking the room. He couldn't believe that his own comrades opted to stay in the room.

"Jonathan are you still going on about the room? Lighten up. It's just a room." Quincey sat on the heart shaped sofa.

"I'm so glad...i'm not related to any of you." he groaned. He watched as Holmwood tucked D into the circle shaped bed. He promptly curled himself upon being released from being held. When he was pulled to lay abit more stretched out, he whined and went back into his position. Apparently not wanting to lay out.

Sighing Holmwood just pulled the sheets abit more to his chin, while making sure left hand wasn't covered. "I hope he doesn't get a cramp laying like that all the time."

"Indeed, though I doubt it." John responded as he uncovered D's feet and removed his shoes. Something Holmwood hadn't done. When he finished he replaced the sheets. "God I hope those sheets are clean." he stated after. Looking at them with abit of disgust.

"Ohhhh mannnnn!" Quincey bellowed. "Did you have to go and say that after I sat on the sofa?" he got up quickly and checked the spot he'd been sitting in then the back of his coat.

"Why would you care? Your the one who's constantly complaining about needing a woman." John responded after he inspected the sheets abit more.

"Now now, let's not start this again." Holmwood cut in. Even if it was true, it didn't mean they had to start an arguement over it. "I think our bigger issue is who's going to sleep where? D's obviously got part of the bed."

They went silent for a moment and looked around the room. The bed could fit about three people, but they weren't going to do that willingly. No one really minded sleeping next to D. But to sleep next to eachother was a rather unnerving thought. Which meant they still needed either to swallow their prides and two share the bed with D. Or one would share it with him, thus needed atleast three more spots. They had two sofas, though one was a love seat so it someone wasn't going to have much of a comfortable sleep. And the rather large bathtub. They'd requested a hammock or something, but apparently this hotel didn't have one, but offered extra sheets. Another option was to sleep on the floor, but that didn't pose a very applealing thought in the room they were in.

"Maybe...if we put D in the middle then have a person on each side?" John questioned awkardly. "Then the other two can each get a sofa."

"....That...could work. Provided no one gropes in the night." Jonathan stated. An obvious stab at Quincey.

"Hey! I'll have you know that was only one time! It's not my fault you have the rear of a lady!"

"Should we draw?" Holmwood held out pieces of paper with writting. Two said bed, the other two said sofa.

".....I dunno, there's also the thought of not wanting to get bitten." Quincey stated. Remembering the first time he'd tried to move D in the beginning of his slumber. Once D was comfortable that was it. Even when Holmwood was wrapping him in the sheet in the carriage he made a few attempts to bite him in his sleep. The only time they managed to move him without such attacks was when they'd initially laid him on his sleeping bag. But then John needed to get his medicine bag and that required moving D abit to get to the cabinet. It wasn't a pretty outcome as D had bitten him the moment he was touched. It'd taken a good two hours to pry him off. It wasn't a big bite, but D had bitten hard and latched himself to John's arm by grasping at it.

"Uh...maybe we should move him now." Holmwood sweated as he hoped D hadn't gotten very comfortable yet.

They moved toward the slumbering dhampire Holmwood and John on the left where D laid. Quincey and Jonathan at the right to assist with moving. John reached for the sheet and received an unexpected growl. He pulled his hand away as he looked at his friends. The looked at him and wondered for a brief moment if it was a threatening growl or if D had merely been dreaming. So John reached for the sheet again, and received another growl. D obviously had become comfortable with his spot and wasn't going to move for anyone.

"...I liked him better when he was awake and non threatening." Jonathan stated as he thought of a way to possibly move D towards the center of the bed. "Maybe if we move him really fast he won't notice."

"Yeah...and his left hand has it's own body." Quincey retorted.

"I resent that!" D's left hand responded.

"Sorry but it's true." he defended himself.

"I guess this means either we swallow our pride and share the other side, or someone is sleeping on the floor or bathtub." Holmwood held out the papers again.

"I vote that we see who gets the bed then decided after." John stated.

"I second that." Quincey stated.

"Awww mannnnnn." Jonathan whined. He had a feeling he was going to get the short end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drawing had been done. The outcome set in stone. Holmwood had won the bed, Quincey the loveseat, much to his distain, Jonathan the bed, and John the other sofa. Holmwood and Jonathan stared at each other intently. They weren't willing to swallow their pride it seemed.

"I think you should sleep on the floor or tub because i'll be training." he stated as he pointed at Holmwood.

"No way, I should get the bed because I won't disturb D while he's sleeping."

"How is that an arguement?"

"Fine then I have a bad back!"

"Since when?!"

"Gentlemen there's a perfectly manly way to settle this." John walked up to them. "A redraw but just for the two of you." He held out two pieces of paper, one said bed, the other was blank. After he'd finished folding them Jonathan and Holmwood grabbed the papers so fast that John hadn't even had time to blink as he watched them fight over them. Until Holmwood grabbed them and went to open them after they'd fallen to the floor.

"HA! I GET THE BED!" he cheered.

"Damn you!!" Jonathan scretched as he kicked him. "You cheated! You punched me!"

"Alls fair in war for beds." he snickered as he laid on his spot on the bed. "Ahhhhh so comfy too. I can see why D didn't wanna move."

"Wow...and I thought kids these days were immature." Left hand remarked with amusement in his voice.

"So when do I begin my training officially?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.

"Well...honestly that's abit hard considering this guy here is still napping away. But I guess you can go to the libary and read up on the small stuff."

"What?! How is reading going to help me?!"

"The basics my dear man. The basics."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The basics indeed. Jonathan thought as he opened the rather large book he'd gotten from the library. It weighed a ton, and that was an understatement. He couldn't even manage to get it on the table once he'd gotten though the door. So he dumped it on the floor and was sure it was going to fall through to the first floor. "You couldn't start me off with a smaller book?!"

"Hmmm magic and small. Two words that go together like Juice poured in cereal." Left hand stated.

"Hey it's actually pretty good if you give if a chance." Quincey stated as he drank his beer that he'd ordered to the room.

"....Why do we even talk to you?" Jonathan asked in a joking manner. And opened the book to the first page. His jaw dropped immediately. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ A BOOK IN A LANGUAGE I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE?!" he shouted. It was true. The words in the book were from an ancient language thought to have been lost. But this village seemed to have kept it alive.

"Now now, all you have to do is get a dictionary from the store like any other person would." was the answer he received.

"I hate you! I hate you so much that I wanna cut you off D myself and shove you in the fire!....I should of let him burn you in the fire!"

"I seem to recall stating this is not going to be easy."

"...Die."

"I would but you know, life is just so much fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No longer could Jonathan study the language as he passed out on his bed which was currently the floor. Everyone else had gone to sleep an hour ago leaving him to study with the moons light. The full moons shine was beautiful and it would of been nice to admire it had it not been for the studying he had to do.

The clock hit 3 am when stirring came from the bed. Slowly the person got up as they pushed themselves to a sitting position with their face downwards. Slowly looking up the persons hair fell from their face, it was D. He'd finally awoken from his long slumber. But he seemed weary and out of sorts. He got off the bed taking the sheets with him as they were used to cover his body. Treading towards the tall window to gaze at the moon. Almost as if the window were living it opened by itself, allowing the cool night air into the room and gently caress his chestnut locks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's it for now, as i've got much to do and not enough time to do it in. . Stupid time, stop going by!!_

_Reviews and critique appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

Fated Encounter 7

By Female Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money.

Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD

* * *

In the morning, everyone woke up abit groggy, D lay as he had been before in the same spot.

"Gah it's cold! Who opened the window?!" John whinned as he shut it. The cold wind being a signal that winter was near.

"I don't know, but I wish I hadn't fallen asleep on the book." Jonathan rubbed at his face. It was sore from using it as a pillow.

"I was so nice and warm all night long." Holmwood bragged.

"I'd of been warm too if I got to sleep on a real bed!" Jonathan shot back.

"Hey you had your chance."

D slowly got up in a weary like trance, making the others go silent in shock for a moment. He then turned over and went back to sleep. Making the others release the breaths they'd been holding.

"For a second I thought he was back to normal." Quincey stated in disappointment.

"Me too." Holmwood replied.

"Man...why couldn't of he of moved a little to the left." Jonathan pouted.

"...That's strange."

The others looks at John in confusion.

"Not once after the incident did he move unless we touched him. So why did he move?"

"I dunno maybe he was getting a cramp?" Quincey offered.

"Also if we were to think on this logically, none of us would of opened the window because of the cold."

"Wait are you saying D opened it?" Jonathan said in shock. "No way he was the same way we put him when we all went to sleep."

"Or so we saw...remember he is a dhampire. It'd be a piece of cake for him to lay back into his original position without us noticing. Or for him to walk about the room without making a single sound."

"Okay mister smarty pants, so why did he open the window?" Quincey asked in a huff.

John thought for a moment, then like it hit him, "Hot.."

"Huh?" the others replied.

"Holmwood you said you were nice and warm right? The rest of us were cold. D must of been hot."

"Hmmm well I did feel like I was sleeping next to a heater last night." Holmwood himself started thinking.

John walked up to D and cautiously put a hand to his head. Earning him a low growl and a shift for him to try to remove the hand. But he didn't do much else. "It seems that was it. He's hotter than he usually is. Probably a good 10 degrees above his normal body temperature."

"Meaning?" Quincey asked.

"A human's body temperature is 98.6 degrees, D being only half human does not have the same body temperature as us. When he was first caught Abraham and I took his temperature before we gave him the shot."

Everyone gave him a look of wonderment of how they'd done that with the others watching. But said nothing.

"His temperature was 88.6 degrees. 10 degrees lower than a normal humans. A full blooded vampires temperature is 49.2 degrees. Other dhampires we've encountered had a temperature of atleast 93.7 degrees." he looked to D. "So as of right now he's got a normal human temperature if i'm right. So basically..."

"Basically...?" The others stated at the same time.

"He's got a fever."

Silence donned the room as it finally hit the others. "WHAT?!" they all shouted in panic.

* * *

As much as they didn't enjoy it, they'd somehow managed to grab D, keep him from biting them, which they decided he was doing because he was in great discomfort. Strip him to nothing and put him in the empty tub. He hugged himself as the cool tub touched his skin, making him sigh slightly as he enjoyed the coolness of it.

"You guys do know, that this is going to be very bad right?" Holmwood stated as he held a bucket of ice water.

"Do we have a choice? It's either bring down his fever, or sleep with the cold winter nights every night." John stated as he put down a large bucket of ice.

They ordered 10 buckets of ice from the hotel. Seeing as how D didn't have an aliment with water they were just going to follow with normal proceedure with high fevers. Surround him in icey cold ice water.

"I'm not gonna lie. I kinda wish we had some of those chains right about now." Quincey stated as he prepared himself. He'd gone through this before with humans. But never with a half breed. If D was going to have a reaction like a typical vampire. All he could say was he was glad his skin would grow back. Though he still didn't like the idea of it happening either. It always hurt to have your flesh taken out. "So...who's holding him down?" he asked.

"Not me!" Holmwood said quickly. "I got bit by him the last time, it's someone else's turn! He's got some razor sharp teeth even by vampire standards!"

Jonathan sighed, "I'll do it. You big babies."

"I'll help too, I don't think one person will be able to hold him." John stated. "Just make sure you do the water first then the ice."

Quincey and Holmwood nodded as John and Jonathan prepared to hold D down from either side. Ready to grab at his arms. Slowly they poured the two buckets of water, making D groan slightly. Making them slightly calmer. But when then poured the ice into the water, all hell broke loose. D screeched as his eyes popped open and he attempted to jump out. Barely giving Johnathan and John time to grab him at his arms to keep him in. Once they'd grabbed him he screamed even more as more ice was poured into the tub. Trying to shove them off as they pushed him down. Quicker than they'd ever imagine he'd bit into John's arm below the elbow at the fleshest part.

"Shit!!" he cursed as he tried to keep his grip. It took all his might not to attack back. Even as D was chomping on his arm ripping the flesh from his arm reveiling the bone he still did his best to hold on to him. But he couldn't believe how merciless D was being as he kept ripping the flesh from his arm. If he didn't know better he'd of thought D was a pure vampire.

Finally enough ice was in the tub to keep him from kicking, his movements were becoming abit sluggish. Part human or not, D still had some form of weakness to water. He growled low as steam emitted from his body as the ice cooled his body. Making his jaw slack slightly. Just enough for John to take back his arm and apply pressure to the wound.

"Holy shit! Did you see how fast he moved?!" Quincey stated in shock.

John panted in pain as he held a towel to his healing flesh. "He almost took off my whole arm." he responded as D slinked into the tub, allowing the water to cool him down. Allowing Jonathan to release him as well. He licked his face with his tounge of the smears of blood. Purring contently as he did so.

"Want some pain pills?" Holmwood asked.

"Oh my god yes!" John replied. It didn't matter how fast his would heal, the pain was going to be there for a while. Atleast a good day with the chunk of flesh D took out. Holmwood gave him a good six pain killer pills, which he greedily swallowed. "I think there are vampires that move slower than him. You weren't kidding about those teeth."

"I told you they were sharp as hell." Holmwood stated as he inspected his arm. It was partly healed as the flesh was growing back.

"Sharp nothing, it took all I had not to attack back!"

"Just pretend he did it out of love for you." Jonathan responded as he eyed the small amounts of steam coming from the water. It'd greatly reduced since they'd put him in the tub. "How long should we leave him in there?"

John panted for a moment, "Well considering everything, i'd say 30 minutes after the steam stops."

"He was like a feral animal. That was some scary shit." Quincey stated. "I think he ate your flesh too. Because I sure don't see it."

Everyone blinked as they looked around. "Scary..." Holmwood stated when he turned up with nothing.

"That's going in my journal as soon as my arm stops bleeding." John stated.

"Is that all you think about? Research?!" Quincey responded.

"No. But I like to jot down new information."

"...Your gonna get yourself killed one day for that information." Quincey stated as sat down on one of the over turned buckets.

"I never said I wouldn't."

* * *

Two hours later and D's temperature had gone down to a good 89.7 degrees. Much better than before by dhampire standards. D had also fallen back to sleep and almost went under the water in the tub, so they took him out before he drowned himself. Dressing him in a bathrobe they tucked him in. It seemed to of done the trick since D didn't growl or attempt to bite anyone when he was picked up. He just purred as he was place back into the bed. Johns arm was now healed, no mark on it at all, but he still felt the pain as his new flesh tried to completely heal from within his skin.

"Ya know, i'd like abit of warning the next time you guys are gonna put me underwater while i'm sleeping." Left hand complained.

"Sorry, it was kind of a last minute decision." Jonathan stated as he sat before his oversized book.

"I gotta tell you when I saw him react I was like whooo, i'm so glad i'm apart of his body ya know? That action was on par with a dog with a bad sunburn."

"I just can't believe we didn't think of it sooner." John stated. "It makes sense now that we've done it."

"Yeah next time I recommend muzzling him to minimize the damage." Left hand stated in all seriousness. "When he attacked it scared me half to death and usually it's his crazy stunts that do that!"

"Think he'll wake up anytime soon now that he's no longer hot?" Holmwood asked.

"I dunno..maybe." Jonathan stated as he moved some of D's stray hairs from his face.

"Awww your not gonna get all sappy on us are you?" Quincey whined. Earning him a glare from Jonathan.

"I have to continue my training." He sighed, looking to the floor where he'd left the book. He wasn't even a quarter of the way done reading it. He sighed as he sat before it, ignoring Quincey's question as he read in silence.

* * *

_Hot..._the word that came to his mind. _Hot..sooo..hot.._ it kept repeating. Even after he'd opened the window he was still hot. The cool night air only allowing him slight comfort. Then he suddenly felt cold. Freezing, bitterally cold. He was surrounded with ice. He did the only thing his insticts could come up with. Attack. In his attack he'd tasted the most delicious thing he'd ever eatten in his life. And the cold had become abit more tolerable. Making him content, and sleepy.

D opened his eyes for what seemed like forever. At first everything was nothing but a blur before him. Making it difficult to distinguish shapes. It'd taken a few moments for his vision to clear. He wasn't expecting what was before him to actually be in front of him. It was Quincey with a huge grin on his face.

"Well good morning sleepy head." he teased. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

"Afternoon?" he repeated before letting out a light yawn. Even if he'd just woken up, he still felt like he just wanted to sleep some more. Pushing himself up, he looked over his shoulder with a sleepy expression on his face. Jonathan was reading his book with an aggitated expression. Holmwood was playing chess with John, and it appeared they were in intense concentration. None of them seemed to notice D had woken up. No one except for Quincey that is.

"Are you hungry? Want some din din?" he said with a smile as he seemed to magically make a dish with food in it appear out of no where.

* * *

Prior to D's awakening they'd come to an agreement. That they couldn't..wouldn't tell D that he'd eatten human flesh. If D had been in his normal state of mind, they were sure he'd regret his actions fully. Even if it'd been his instincts that'd made him react in such a way. As nerve wracking as it'd been on John, D wouldn't be none the wiser as his arm had healed already. They could only imagine how D would of reacted had he had his memories back. They'd already seen him as his normal self with his eyes filled with sorrow. They couldn't put more sadness on him. That was the decision.

* * *

Quincey's smile only brought confusion to D as he stared at that unexplained happiness on his face. Something about it just seemed off about it. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Looking to the dish of food still being held out to him he pondered on his thoughts. Getting up to sit on his legs as the robe fell from his shoulders to contimplate.

Quincey seemed to have other thoughts as he looked at D with a hint of excitement. He blushed as D had sat up. His robe falling off like a geisha was revealing her own skin in an exotic manner. His heart was racing as he eyed D's physical features that weren't covered. Shaking the thoughts away from his mind. He mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts and lifted the plate closer to D's face.

D seemed to just stare blankly infront of himself until the dish was brought closer to his face. Making him blink in surprise and lean back a little.

"Come on, you gotta eat. It's been days since you have a decent meal." he tried as he did his best to keep any unwarrented thoughts away.

D looked down infront of himself. "I'm not hungry." he finally said. Almost as if he were still exhausted, yet waking up.

"Aww, but I had this specially made for you. The owner's wife even went out and got fresh ingredients for you." he pouted.

D just fell over on the bed, revealing more of his milky colored legs. Fast asleep, as nothing around his had mattered with in those few moments.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Awww he's tired from being tired." Holmwood cooed, while John stared intently at the chess board.

"How can someone be tired from being tired?!"

"Simple, he's slept so much that his body thinks it's bed time now." He responded like it was the most common answer in the world.

Quincey just started eatting the meal he'd intended to give to D. "Whatever. He'll probably end up sleeping for years at this rate. Such a pain."

"Well vampires are notorious for going into hybernation. Though of course usually not out in the open." John smirked after moving his piece. "Checkmate."

"What?!" Holmwood shouted in shock. "Noooo!!! I thought I was winning that time!"

John just got up from his seat and took a spare blanket to cover the sleeping D. Snickering as he looked at his spread out arms and bent legs. It looked like D was jumping but on the bed.

"Ahhh someone make him normal so we can stop babysitting him!!" Quincey whined.

* * *

When D woke up in the late morning. He found he was alone in the hotel room. Looking around the room he saw a piece of paper on the end table. Picking it up he looked it over. Since John had taken great lengths to reteaching him how to read he was able to comprehend what it stated.

"Well, well, looks like we're alone for the day. They sure are taking that training to the extreme aren't they?" his left hand commented.

"Ah." he agreed. Then rubbed at his eyes as he got off the bed. There was a small envelope with money in it so he could buy his meals for the day. Putting on some brown slacks with a white button shirt and black shoes. D looked out into the hall silently. Once he saw that no one was around he let himself out of the room, making sure to have his room key and money in his pockets and did his best to go unnoticed. He wasn't supposed to leave the room unsupervised. But his curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to go exploring. He figured he could get back before the others realized he'd even left. Looking around the corner he smiled when he saw that no one was at the reception desk and quickly ran for the door.

"Uh..D..I think you should just wait in the room. Norminally i'd encourage such behavior, but in your current state you couldn't defend yourself against a dog." his left hand stated.

"Don't worry i'll be back before anyone realizes I left." he looked excitedly from left to right. As if he couldn't decide which way to go first. Then something caught his eye and he went to it without thinking.

* * *

Jonathan was frustrated. It was like no matter what he did he still couldn't seem to even do the easiest of spells. He glared at the book infront of himself in anger. As he was ready to throw it in the river.

"Are you sure your doing it right?" Quincey asked for what seemed like the millionth time. He and Jonathan were at the river for his training. While John and Holmwood had decided to get some errands done. Quincey then threw a rock into the river.

"YES I'M SURE I'M DOING IT RIGHT!" Jonathan shouted in frustration. Without Left hand he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. And since D had been sleeping before they'd even left. They didn't have the heart to wake him up. So here he was trying to cast a simple light spell.

"Maybe you got the accent wrong." Quincey tried, playing with the grass in boredom. "Ya know like put abit more grrr in your r's."

"....Shut up."

"Hey I was just trying to help. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I don't wear panties!" he responded offended.

"Men can wear boxer's, they can wear briefs. Heck they can wear silk boxers. But when a man wear's silk briefs they might as well be panties." he smirked.

"Remind me when I can cast an attack spell to use it on you."

"By the time you get that far D could have his memories back or be in college."

Jonathan was ready to throw the book at him when he saw Holmwood and John coming towards them. Both their faces full of smiles.

"Good news." Holmwood stated, noting Jonathan's look of anger. "What's the matter with you? Get your panties in a bunch?"

"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!"

Quincey started cracking up hysterically. Falling off the fallen tree he'd been sitting on.

"Uh...moving on." John stated while looking away like nothing had transpired, "You'll both be happy to know that the town has okay'd the purchase of a home from us."

"Really?" Quincey responded while dusting himself off. Regaining his composure.

"Yeap, now we can spend less on hotel fees." John stated. "Only there's a condition."

"Condition?" Jonathan and Quincey repeated at the same time.

"Yeap." Holmwood answered, and then pulled out some papers from his coat pocket. "Apparently this village is vampire neutral."

"Vampire neutral?" Jonathan raised a brow.

"It pretty much means they don't have a like nor dislike for them so long as they don't do anything to them." Holmwood answered, as he flipped the pages to the one he was looking for.

"So what this condition?" he asked as he was handed the papers from Holmwood. Quincey looked over his shoulder and he read them.

"Well..." John started. Stretching his word as if he had to think of what to say.

* * *

D was amazed at how much there was to see in such a small town. It was like the town was built to have as much as it could without looking cluttered. He was currently looking at each window for each shop. When he came up to the bakery, he gawked at all the delicious looking treats in the window.

"D shouldn't you be getting back now?" his left hand inquired.

"Look at all the chocolate. Ah! This one looks like a bunny!" he squealed. Then turned his head and saw another window.

"Are you even listening to me?!" his left hand tried again.

"Oooooohhh. Look at all the books." he said in awe.

"Yes..there are many many books. Can we go now?"

Instead D stepped into the bookshop and walked down the aisles looking at each books cover in excitement.

"It's amazing how even with lost memories you listen to me about as much as you did when you did have them."

"Did you say something?" D asked his left hand. Finally giving him some attention.

"Oh nothing special. Just stating the obvious is all."

"Ooooo!" D suddenly picked up a book that'd been before him. It's colorful cover like a meadow. On that meadow was a horse and it looked like it was running.

"D, I really think you should just put that back. We have to get going."

"Do you like books?" an elderly man came up to D.

"Oh yes." he smiled. Making the elderly man blink in surprise.

But then he smiled, "Do you like horses?" he asked after a moment.

D nodded enthusastically. "I love horses." He hugged the book.

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Jonathan stated.

"We are." John responded.

"That is a ridiculous condition."

"Well it was either that, or keep paying hotel fees. Atleast this way it's cheaper." John stated with all the confidence in the world. "We can't keep paying fees or we'll burn a hole in our funds."

Sighing, "Is there really no other way?" Jonathan asked with hesitation.

"Nope."

* * *

D was very excited. The man had given him the book for free as a gift, saying he loved the enthusiasm of the youth who loved reading. Though he did give him an awkward look when he saw D's pointed ears. Tugging on them as if to check to see if they were real or a trick of his eyes. He was currently reading his book on top of the bed. A child like innocence in his eyes as his eyes skimmed the pages.

"What's this word?" he asked.

Left hand sighed in frustration. "Gallop." He was rather annoyed since D had kept asking him what certain words were that'd he'd currently never seen before. A rather annoying thing to reteach someone how to read. Especially when that someone was a half breed vampire that had probably learned to read centuries ago.

There was a knock on the door, breaking D's attention to the book. Uncertain he stuck his right thumb in his mouth as if he was lost and scared.

"Well don't just sit there, go open the door."

"But I was told not to open the door."

The knock came again.

".....I don't think they are going to leave. Atleast look through the see hole to find out who it is."

Slowly getting up from the bed, D looked through the hole after tipping toeing as his height wasn't enough to just glance through. There was a middle aged woman there holding something. She knocked on the door again.

"Dearie? Are you in there? Everything is alright, so you can open the door."

D put his thumb back into his mouth.

As if she knew what he was doing, "You don't need to be scared, I have something for you."

"What do I do?"

"Well she obviously knows your here. Nothing we can do but open the door. She's human enough."

"Really?"

"Yes...and get your thumb out of your mouth. That's disgusting."

D promptly took his thumb out of his mouth and slowly opened the door. Looking through at just a crack. "Yes?" he asked meekly.

"Aww i'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just heard your situation and brought something for you." she held up a bag with a calm smile. "You don't have to let me in. I'm sure your nervous, but here, take it. They're used. But i'm sure you can use them."

D's curiosity got the better of him as he opened the door fully. "Use them?"

The woman merely smiled and handed him the bag. "If you need anything feel free to ask me. I own the bakery down the road."

Looking down into the bag then back at the woman, "Thank you." he stated with a hint of confusion.

"Of course dear. Why don't you come by the shop sometime. I'll show you how to make some nice treats."

That seemed to reel him in, since his deposition changed to an excited one, "Yes maam!"

* * *

At the office, Jonathan and the others looked agitated. They were waiting their turn in line.

"Next!" said the man at the counter.

"Finally!" Quincey stated with a slight exasperation.

Walking up to the counter they all looked at the man with determination to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

The door to the hotel room unlocked and four weary men came stumbling in, making D look up from his book.

"That...was horrible." Holmwood stated in exhaustion.

"Atleast it's over." John stated with the same exhaustion.

Johnathan just dropped the book to the floor and plopped down beside D on the bed face first. Turning his head to look at him, he got back up blinking in surprise just as D was hovering over him. Confused, "Where did you get those clothes?"

This brought the others attention to this as well.

"A nice lady gave them to me." D smiled. "She's from the bakery. She wants to teach me to make sweets!"

D was currently in a nice set of dress pants with a white button up shirt and knitted vest. It looked more like a school's uniform when on looked at it long enough.

"Bakery? You mean that sweet lady who bakes bread?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" he replied with excitement in his eyes.

"Well I guess we'll have to thank her for the clothes..I think." he stated, though in truth D had needed more clothing. They just didn't have the time to get them.

* * *

Dracula screamed in agony as his eyes were dug out of their sockets with a dagger. He could heal his eyes, but the pain from having them removed. There was nothing to compare it to.

Once Abraham had gotten what he wanted he put them in a dish. Taking a syringe he then filled them with a strange liquid, making them turn into black marble like balls.

"You bastard!" he managed to spat out as he placed his hands over his empty eyes. He could see everything from his eyes while they were in the dish.

"Just be grateful i'm doing this experiment to you and not your son." Abraham stated without remorse. He then took a scalpel and sliced the eyes in half. Continuing in his work.

"Stay away from him you monster!"

Laughing hysterically Abraham finally turned to Dracula in his cage. " Monster? Monster? Me? That's the most hilarious thing i've ever heard! A monster calling me a monster. A monster indeed!" he went close to the cage and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Bringing him close to the bars. "Listen you disgusting creature. I shall do with him what I please. It's your own fault for creating the perfect specimen. My achievements will become great and glorious just like in the past. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from my glory."

And with that he let him go and continued in his work. "I'm sure soon he'll be with us. I have many creatures I can use for such a task." he finished off. Playing with a knife between his fingers as he watched the bluish blood trail along it's silver blade. "What a momentus occastion that will be." he completed and stabbed the knife into the table with a force to keep it in place.

* * *

"You can do it! You can do it Jonathan!" D shouted from his sitting place on the porch of their newly acquired home. It was small but big enough for seven people.

Jonathan was concentrating with all his might to light a simple piece of wood. He had a small flame in his hand but the minute D had shouted, it puffed away. Making him release the breath he'd been holding.

"Well that's progress." Left hand remarked with sarcasum. "I guess if anyone ever needed to light a cigarette you'll be the first to know."

"Shut up!"

"Hey it's not my fault you suck! Even a carnivorous bird would of been able to atleast light a fire by now!"

Jonathan scoffed in frustration. D had went over to the book on the ground at some point. Looking over it's contents with curiosity.

"What's this?" he asked innocently.

Jonnathan just turned to him, "A special book."

"Special book?"

"How do I explain? It's a book that's teaching me how to do things I couldn't before."

"Like that puff you just did?"

Looking gloomy as D had mention his fault with the spell, "Yeah..like the puff."

"Can I try?"

"I guess but it'll take alot of practice so don....." he didn't get to finish before left hand started speaking.

"NO DON'T LET HIM...." he didn't get to finish either before D had casted a rather large fireball with ease and hit a tree nearby. Making it go up in flames and disintergrate within moments. Jonathan was in utter shock at it all.

"YOU MORON! DID YOU FORGET HE ALREADY KNOWS MAGIC?!" left hand shouted hysterically. "Even if he doesn't remember it, his body will without a doubt!"

"He..did it with such ease." Jonathan wallowed. He was so embarassed that words couldn't describe it. He's just been shown up by a person who couldn't even remember he was a vampire hunter, much less be able to use magic.

"That was cool!!! Can I do it again?" D said with more excitement than ever.

Grabbing the book quickly Jonathan hugged it to himself. "No...I think you've learned enough for today..." he took a few breathes as he'd barely managed to grab the book. He could only imagine what would of happened if D had stumbled upon even deadlier spells instead of a fire spell. Though the massive power it showed was far more than what the book stated it could cast.

"Awwwwww...okay..." D stated with disappointment.

"Uh...how about you go play with John or Holmwood?"

"Their're busy...." he pouted. "Since they started working they haven't had any time for me at all." he whined.

Jonathan sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, it was a good thing they'd gotten jobs just to ensure they didn't depleat their funds. But on the other hand it left him alone with D making training all the more harder. "What about Quincey?"

"He's not home."

"What?" he stated with confusion. Quincey was supposed to be the one at home watching D since his personality was closer to a more caring nature. "Where did he go?"

"He said he had a date with a hot blonde who was going to help him clean his sword with a rubber and that he wouldn't be finished for a few hours."

Jonathans jaw just dropped from shock. He couldn't believe Quincey would in an indirect manner tell D he was going to have sex with some woman.

Tugging on Jonathan's sleeve. "What's a rubber?"

Left hand was laughing hysterically at that point, while Jonathan dropped the book to the ground as he was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

D just tugged on his sleeve again, not really getting the question he asked was far beyond what anyone wanted to explain to him. "Papa!!" he whined as he wasn't getting an answer.

* * *

Quincey had a huge smirk on his face even as the woman he'd just bedded with snuggled beside him.

"That was amazing." she said seductively.

"I know. I amaze myself sometimes." he puffed on his cigarette. He was rather content now that'd he used up all his pent up sexual energy. Getting up he started getting dressed.

"Aww..do you have to go now?" she whined.

"I do. I've got a kid to take care of."

"Hey you didn't say you were married!" she shreeked.

"I'm not married." he smirked.

This brought confusion to the womans face as she watched him tilt his hat and leave without another word.

Whistling down the street as he walked past the shops. He was feeling rather pleased with himself. It hadn't taken him long to get to their new house. When he walked through the door, he'd unexpectedly been slammed into the wall, making him get dizzy from it. When his vision cleared he saw two very angry eyes glaring at him as if they could bore holes into him. "Hi Jonathan..."

"Don't hi me you bastard!!"

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"How dare you tell D you were going to have sex! Do you know what you put me through?!"

"What? He's gonna find out what it is sooner or later. I just figured it was better to mention it in a delicate way."

"THAT WAS ANYTHING BUT DELICATE YOU BASTARD!"

John and Holmwood came walking into the house holding some groceries, but seeing the scene before them they quickly became confused. "What's going on?" John asked, but he wasn't sure he wanted to really know. He wasn't given an opportunity to receive an answer however because D came in and was clutching the doorway. They didn't want D to know what was happening so the arguement just stopped. But the tension in the air stayed as if he wanted to linger.

"What's wrong D?" Holmwood asked sweating a little. He was pretty sure what happened wasn't good.

D was panting as he held the door. "My...my..stomach hurts." was all he was able to say before he collasped to the floor.

Everyone ran to him all with worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

Abraham smiled synically as he watched the liquid in the bowl glow slightly. "Ah...even when he's not near it seems to work, atleast in theory." he stated as he started writting down notes. "Such a wonderful specimen. I didn't think it'd have such an effect."

Dracula watched as he was in agony, a scar was on this throat as he glared at his captor. Earlier Abraham had replaced his eyes, and now he'd removed his throat box for a new experiment that he'd put on hold. 'Why...why do I feel like this is more than an experiement?' he thought to himself as he hugged himself. He wished he was strong enough to regain his freedom. It seemed almost impossible that someone would hold him captive for so long. No matter how much he struggled. He was like a mere child compared to what was holding him. 'Damn those ancient spells..'

* * *

D lay in be panting in pain as his breath was labored. He was sweating profusely and clutched the sheets as he tried to make the pain go away. "AHHH!!" he screamed as the pain continued.

"What happened? He was doing so well for these past few days." Quincey questioned as he looked on, not knowing what to do.

John was walking about the room doing constant checks of the blood sample he'd taken from D. Occastionally doing a check of his stomach. "I don't know. It could be something normal that can be cured..or.."

"Or?" Quincey repeated.

"Helsing." Jonathan stated from his spot in the corner. He was watching as D was being taken cared of as there wasn't anything he could do for D right now. John was their only real doctor at the moment.

"How could he do something when he doesn't know where D is?" Holmwood asked as he dampened the washcloth with water and placed it over D's head.

"Don't you mean possibly." Jonathan stated.

"Possibly?" Quincey and Holmwood repeated.

"I wouldn't put it past him to know how to track someone without being near. This is Abraham we're talking about." John stated as he stirred some liquids in a vial. With in a few minutes he took out a small vial and filled a syringe, giving D the shot, his breathing calmed down with in moments. Making John sigh in relief. "It's fine now." he stated as he patted D on the head and he snuggled deeper into the sheets.

"What was wrong with him?" Holmwood asked tentatively.

"Just a small infection in his abdomen. It should clear up in a few days with medicine."

The air that was once thick, seemed to lift instantly.

"Wait....he can get stomach infections?" Holmwood asked confused. It seemed the simple conclusion didn't sit right with him.

"Yes, Holmwood, he can. He's still a person. I don't see why that's so shocking.." John stated in mild frustration.

"Well I thought with him being a dhampire, that'd be something he could never get. Like chicken pox...I don't think he could get the chicken pox."

John blinked at him in a stunned surprise. "Uh..... well I don't know about the chicken pox thing. But he's not the first i've seen with a case of a stomach infection. Even pure breed vampires can get them."

"Really?" Quincey asked with a hint of interest.

"It's usually caused by a poor diet."

"Poor diet? But we give him healthy food...oh..yeah.....right." Quincey stopped himself. Remembering at the last minute that D's diet differed from a normal humans.

Taking out some pills, John shook the contents for a second. "I guess i'll have to remake these as they are the only thing I can think of that could of caused it. I probably miscalculated something or there was something not implemented into it. In anycase we'll have to make due with what we have for now."

"Make due?" the others said at the same time. Confusion hitting them more than ever.

"I'll need some blood donations from each of you. A pint per person should do." John said with a smirk that clearly stated otherwise. Holding a device in a threatening manner. "It's all for research you see..."

Suddenly, the others impression of John, turned to a mad scientist. Leaving pained screams in the distance.

* * *

D was on the floor laying on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air as he colored on the paper he'd been given. Crayons of all colors littered the space around him as he scribbled with an innocent smile on his face. He was wearing an oversized button up shirt, for pajamas as his other clothes were in the wash. And he was supposed to be in bed resting. But he'd given the others the saddest puppy dog eyes they'd ever seen, earning him his freedom out of bed.

"My perception of you is been tainted." a voice stated in disappointment.

"Hmmm?" D hummed as he continued on his picture.

"I can't believe of all the things i've ever seen you do. Cuteness was not one of them until now. Who's ever heard of a vampire being cute? They're supposed to be elegant, sophisticated, beautiful, threatening, fearful...not...cute. Uhhhh!!!"

"Really?" D replied, though he was only half listening.

"And what's with the crayons?! Atleast use a pencil damn it!"

D just continued to color cheerily on the floor. "And now I neeeeedd.....black!" he stated as he picked up the black crayon.

".......another negative ten cool points off your record buddy."

"Right."

"Don't agree with me! Defend yourself!"

"Right, right."

"Uhhhggg your impossible...well..you were impossible before, but now it's even more so!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Quincey asked as he let out a big yawn. He'd apparently had a long day.

"Left is upset cause he lost 10 cool points for not defending himself or something." D responded as he continued his picture.

"What?! That was totally NOT, I repeat, NOT, what I said!"

"Really?" D responded.

"...I hate you right now."

"Okay."

Quincey just stood awkwardly as he listened to the conversation that'd just taken place. "Uhhhh...so what are you drawing there?"

"....Uh...I don't know." D blinked, realizing he didn't even know what he was drawing in the first place. He stared at his picture after getting up to sit on his knees, holding it infront of him. "Whatever it is, it's kind of cool though."

"Can I see?" Quincey asked holding out his hand. D handed him the paper. Allowing him to look at the portrait. He gasped, as his nose started to bleed alittle. The picture was of a mostly naked woman. She was wearing nothing except a corset, which did nothing to hide her subtle breasts or anything else for that matter. Her shoulder length red hair was drawn in a sexy manner, the detail was explict to the point where D could of been a professional artist. The only thing about the woman, was she had giant bat wings on her back. D had drawn a succubus. A very erotic, and alluring succubus. Which for his current mind set, wasn't very proper. "Wow......."

"Do you like it?" D asked innocently.

He nodded dumbfoundly and he continued to stare at every detail of the picture. Making him not notice another person had entered the room.

"What are you looking at?" John asked.

This made Quincey jump in surprise and try to hide the picture from curious eyes. "Nothing....just a picture...." he stated as he tried to cover it up with his body. Blushing profusely.

"Oh? Let me see." He held his hand out. Looking at Quincey suspiciously.

"No..I don't think it's a very appropriate picture to be flashi..."

"Oh but you'll show it to D? That's suspicious. Now I have to see it." He tried to reach for it. But Quincey turned preventing him from taking it.

"No! I can explain. I wasn't....!!"

A small quarell inevitably happened in the living room. D just stood idly by, throwing his own air punches as he watched on.

"Wow D, your punching like a girl. Isn't bad enough you look like one?" his left hand asked as D kept swinging. Within moments the picture was torn beyond what it was, but Quincey was just happy it couldn't be seen anymore. For the rest of the day, he just blushed whenever he saw D drawing a picture. Making the other's very suspicious.

* * *

It was cold. Beyond cold. Even by vampire standards. But it was nothing compared to the pain. The excruciating pain that wouldn't go away. No matter how much he tried to heal, the pain would never go away. So he laid in his cell on his back, staring at the celling of his cage, his eyes hurt so much even after being put back in there sockets. He wondered what Helsing intended. What he wanted... But even as a scientist himself, he couldn't fantom this humans logic. All he could do was wait. Wait and hope that his child was okay. And feel how stupid he was, naive he was to think that nothing had happened all those years ago.

* * *

_Yay an update!!! I know it took me forever, but with the holidays and getting ready for school again it was kinda hard to type this up. I know people are probably like, "Whats with the mundane chapter?" But there is a point to it honestly I swear!!_

_I hope you guys atleast mildly enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon._

_Thx to everyone's continued support. It's greatly appreciated =3_


	8. Chapter 8

Fated Encounter 8

By Female Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money.

Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD

* * *

Jonathan was sweating profusely as he gripped at his hand, he started to growl animaltically. This went on for several minutes until a light started forming into his hand. Soon a tiny fireball that was no bigger than a golf ball formed.

"Hold it." Came Left hands order. "Hold it."

"I'm...trying." he stated with diffculty. His whole body started to tremble, until the fireball popped in a puff of smoke. "Awww shit!" He got even more frustrated when he got some light applause.

"You did good Jonathan." John stated with a sly smile. Then he looked else where. "Though a 3 year old magician would still outwit you."

"Shut up! This shit is harder than it looks!" he stomped his foot.

"Even so. You've been at this for how long? And you can barely make a fireball? Well...sort of. It was more like a turd ball at the moment."

"Excuse me." came the voice of a very serious woman. He hair was tied tightly in a bun behind her head. And she wore a plain black dress. She pushed up her classes closer to her face. "I require sometime to speak to the guardians of...that." she pointed at D who was currently picking tomatoes from the small garden they'd planted at the house.

The two men looked confused.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, they looked nervous as the woman sipped the tea she'd been offered by Holmwood. He was the only one smiling, while D just looked confused as he sat at the far end of the sofa by Jonathan.

"I believe you all understand why i'm here. So i'll get right down to the point." she placed her teacup on the small coffee table before her. "As you know as part of the terms of the agreement to allow you to...establish here, there was a certain guideline that was to not be ignored."

"Well you see madam we really haven't had time to..." John started.

"Do not interupt a lady when she is speaking!" she shouted in disgust. Then composed herself. "As I was saying as per this guideline I must insist that you take action."

No one spoke for they weren't sure if they tried to answer if she'd become beligerent again. D just tilted his head from side to side since he didn't know what they were talking about.

"How rude this house is, not answering in the midst of conversation."

Holmwood just smiled after coughing for a moment. "Well madam it's just we haven't had time to...take action under our current circumstances."

"From what i've seen you've had more than plenty of time. Most of the time you all are just playing outside while that is running around wild."

"Now hold on a minute, D is not running around wild! He hasn't done a thing!" John defended.

"Exactly. What poor habits he's learning from such lazy men. I question the education he's getting in such an environment."

The awkward silence hit the room. The woman glared at the men before her as D slid from his seat and started crawling towards the back of the sofa. He was bored and just wanted to leave the room to go play. This made the woman become even more angered.

When D got halfway behind the sofa he was picked up by the scruff of his neck by Holmwood. "I apologize, D's attention span really isn't all that great when he's bored you see." he smiled. "But we'll surely take care of the issues at hand quickly."

Jonathan and John looked at Holmwood like he was insane. Their mouths a gap. Shuddering at how easily he'd made such a decision.

"See that you do."

* * *

D shifted umcomfortably in the new outfit he was wearing the next day. It was stuffy since he was wearing so many layers of clothing. And most of all he didn't enjoy being out in the hot sun. He wanted to be under some shade but was being forced to go to a place he'd heard of only in books. School.

Yes. This was the rule of a vampire neutral town. That all people with so much as a speck of vampire blood had to go to the school that was delegated to ensure they were taught the skills needed to prevent attacks on humans. And to give them an understanding of how the punishment was to take if they did otherwise.

"Now D don't look so gloomy. You'll have something to do for five days a week." Holmwood smiled. He seemed to be the only one not worried about the issue at hand. They didn't know when it'd happened but he seemed to have taken on the role of the mother at some point. "Now go in and make some nice friends." he pushed the dhampire from behind.

* * *

When D got to his first class, he noted that first off it was a rather small class. Only about 15 students. The second was he was obviously the only one who wasn't human in the class. And finally. They were all staring at him. The whole class, even the teacher, were gazing at him with a slight flushed expression on their faces. The boys were obviously trying to look else where, while the girls were abit more blunt in their looks. The teacher coughed in his hand as he tried to clear his throat.

"As you can see we have a new student today class. This is D." he introduced.

"D! Like...Vampire Hunter D?" A girl stood suddenly in shock. Then hearts filled her eyes as she squealed in delight.

D scratched at his cheek with a hint of confusion. He still did not remember he was the infamous vampire hunter that most feared and gazed upon with lust when they saw him.

"Hehehehe." his left hand giggled silently so only D could hear. He was rather enjoying D's complicated situation. "Seems your going to be rather popular."

"Ahhhh really!" The other girls shouted. They were whispering and chatting. Words of wishes to get his autograph, or a chance to be close sounded throughout the small room.

"That's enough! Please calm yourselves!" the teacher shouted. "Please take the empty seat..D." he tried to remain calm himself.

D walked towards the seat in the back of the class. He was rather nervous and unsure of what to do. When a girl dropped her pencil. He bent to pick it up and gave it back. She blushed as she whispered her thanks. Then hugged her pencil to her face. Stating nonsense of never letting it out of her sight ever again. He was even more perplexed when after he sat, suddenly the girls scooted their seats to be closer to him. Closing him in to his desk.

"Honestly! Will you all behave yourselves! And put your seats back where they belong!" the teacher shouted.

* * *

Quincey puffed at his cigarette while laying naked in the bed he was currently in. With nothing to do, he took his pent up energy and went to the nearest black business to relieve it. More often than not he was there. But it seemed even bedding with a woman who lacked virtues did nothing to aid in the satisfaction of the desire he wished to achive. All the woman he bedded with had a common trait. Long brown hair, and light skin. It was rather an agonizing feat to find such a beauty. But he reserved her for his own selfish lusts.

"Ohh my...you seem to be abit...excited once more." she stated huskily. Rubbing herself against him erotically. "Shall we have another go to alliviate it?"

He finished his cigarette and put it in the ashtray. Sighing as he sat up. "I really should be going."

She kissed him and licked his lips. "Oh come on. Once more couldn't hurt." she cooed.

He kissed her back. Bedding with her once more, but he was still never satisfied.

* * *

D held the doorframe for dear life when he'd finally gotten home. It was hotter than when the day started. And the 20 minute walk home did not help the fact. He practically kissed the floor when cool air of the air unit hit his hot body. He walked over to the thermostat and lowered the temperature to make the house cooler, sitting before it as it cooled his over heated body.

After a few minutes, Holmwood came in. He shivered as he stepped into the house with some groceries. "My god it's freezing in here. D turn down the air would you?"

"Hmmm." he hummed at Holmwood, but made no effort to turn it to a more suitable temperature. He took off his school coat and tossed it carelessly away to allow himself to feel the cool air better.

"D..." Holmwood raised his voice. Putting the groceries on the table. "D.." he whined as he put his hands on his hips. "Are you listening to me?"

"But it's hot..." he whined back. Giving Holmwood the saddest puppy dogs eyes.

"It's not that hot. You'll freeze the rest of us!" he raised the temperature abit. "Now pick up your things and put them in your room."

"Yesss." he got up. Picking up his bag off the floor. He sighed in disappointment then went to pick up his jacket. Quincey came into the house, he reaked of cigarettes and beer. Making D dropped his bag to cover his nose to gag. "Quincey...you reak." he coughed.

"What's it to you?" he responded with an attitude.

"Haehh." he backed away abit. He'd never seen Quincey quite to angry over nothing before. "I'm...i'm going to my room to do my homework." he grabbed his things and dashed to his room uncharactistically.

"Quincey, where the hell have you been?" Holmwood shouted. "You left us to deal with the evil principle of D's school!"

"School?" he raised a brow. But then he just threw himself on the sofa.

"Ewww, D's right. You need a shower." he waved at his nose. "And what was with being so rude to D? You know his nose is more sensitive then ours."

"That's none of your business." he rolled over.

* * *

Finally. He was able to do it. Jonathan was finally able to do the weakest bits of magic. But it still didn't compare to what he'd possibly need to defeat Helsing. He got a light applause from John who was sitting on a rock nearby.

"See your doing it! Now that you've broken through the wall that prevents normal humans from using magic."

Jonathan fell to his rear as he panted. "Uhhh and it's still so weak."

"But it's an accomplishment. Especially for someone who didn't believe in magic in the first place."

"Hmmm."

Holmwood walked up to them with a look of worry on his face. "Hey...do you guys know where Quincey has been going these past few times?"

"No. Why?" Jonathan leaned back.

"He just seems more aggitated than usual. And he just came back. He smells of cigarettes and beer."

"Do you think he's gone back to his old habits?" John asked. "You know him. If he's not killing, it's sex."

"I know but that's what worries me." he replied as he took a seat on the grass. "You know he's been known to get violent over it."

* * *

D chewed on his eraser as he tried to figure out the math problem in front of him. Though the first day of class was awkward for him. He did rather in enjoy having something to do. He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice his door opening. It wasn't until his shoulders were grabbed that he jumped. "Quincey you scared me."

Quincey shuddered as he gripped at the dhampires shoulders. "I can't take it anymore..."

"Huh?" D looked up at him confused. He screamed in surprise when he was thrown to his bed. "Quincey! What are you doing?"

Quincey was over him. Breathing heavily as he pushed D down to the bed. "I'll never be satisfied until i've had it." he started ripping D's shirt open.

* * *

When they heard the scream, they ran to the house hastily. They were stunned at what they saw when they swung open the door to D's room. Quincey was readying himself to molest D. But D was struggling thus proving to thwart it.

With quick reflexes, Jonathan picked up the chair from the desk and bashed it over Quincey's skull. Knocking the man off the bed and too the floor.

"Bastard! What the hell do you think your doing!" he shouted as Quincey picked himself off the floor.

"What do you think! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted back. Earning him a punch across the face.

"Idiot! It doesn't matter if you can't take it! Control yourself!..." he shouted enraged. He wanted to say more, but a light caught his attention.

D sat on the bed as his aura glowed a dark black. He hissed and growled animalistically. The symbols on his body glowing. He then pounced at amazing speed and dashed out of the room at accuracy. They tried to keep up, it was haunting, frightening to see such a reaction. It was like D had become a full vampire. When he stopped he turned and fell backwards into the lake that was below.

* * *

'Why?' he thought as he descended in the icey depths of the water. 'Why?' he opened his eyes slowly. 'What did I do to loose myself?' he kept thinking. 'That feeling...that feeling a moment ago...it was familiar...but not the same.'

Helsing smiled as he looked within the orb before him. "No matter how much anyone would want you the fail safe I placed will not allow anyone but me to touch you that way. Thank me...D" he watched as the dhampire slowly descended to the bottom of the lake.

John jumped into the lake, swimming through it's cold embrace to reach the dhampire. 'D!' he shouted in his mind. 'Why? Why did you jump D?' he thought as he swam and finally saw him. He reached for him.

* * *

Disaster was all that was in the house after they'd returned. D was in Holmwoods bed unconcious. The others had taken their rage on Quincey, who said nothing. He wouldn't leave. That much they knew. But would he try his attempts again? And what happened after? The only thing they could do was prepare to leave. They couldn't stay. That much was certain. The normal life that D got to experience. Was short lived. Would he even remember the slight happy memories he'd gained? Or would they be lost, like his true self?

* * *

D awoke soon after. But didn't remember what had happened after he'd screamed. His personality reverted back to his solemn depressed expression. Weary, stunned, shocked. Those feelings he felt. He wanted them to die. To be forgotten so he'd never have to feel them again. But they also were familiar. Comforting. It was agonizing to have his body remember things his mind could not. What made him shudder in revoltion. Was the fact that a part of him saw what Quincey try to do as normal. He put a hand to his face. 'How could anyone see that as normal?' he thought to himself. 'I'm...breaking.' he thought. 'I'm breaking.'

He put his face in his hands and trembled. 'My mind is going to break.'

* * *

The setting sun was in the distance as the carriage continued on it's course in the middle of the night. Sounds of the creatures of the night could be heard over the spinning wheels that creeked.

"Do you think he's okay?" Holmwood asked from the driver's seat.

"He should be fine so long as Quincey stays at a distance." John stated.

"It's terrible. To have the normal life we tried to give him get blown up so quickly."

"It is. But if he was his normal self. He wouldn't see any difference." Jonathan stated with his nose in a book. "I'm more worried about what happened after."

"Hmmm."

* * *

"The time draws near for the outcome of my wish to be concluded." Helsing stood before a stone. "D...as a gift. Allow me to remove a small bind." He glowed as he finished his sentence.

* * *

It went unnoticed, but a small piece of the markings on D's body faded away, a new one formed. D blinked for a moment as he rubbed at his stomach.

"D is something wrong?" his left hand asked.

"...No...it's fine." he blinked. Perlexed at what happened.

* * *

It'd taken three days to get to the next town. Three agonizing long days. The days felt so long that it felt more like they'd traveled for a year without stops than just a mere three days. They'd atleast managed to keep Quincey away from D for those three days. He didn't apologize. Nor did he feign guilt. Only stating he couldn't take it anymore. And that was it.

D had taken to keeping himself hidden in the carriage. Not coming out for even so much as of breath of fresh air. They thought it was best. He did not offer to help out, nor did they ask. They simply assumed he was in a state of shock. And that he needed time. Time to think. Time to get his bearings.

"Hello anyone there!" John shouted at the gates of the town.

"Who is it?" a guard shouted from above.

"We're travelers! We'd like a place to stay for the night!" he shouted.

"No can do! We're over booked!" he shouted below.

This was not something that was uncommon on the frontier. Many towns who did not appreciate outsiders would state such things to prevent them from entering the town.

"Can we atleast resupply?"

"Hold on." the man walked away from where he was shouting from. Then came back within a few moments. "I'm sorry but we don't have any..." D opened the backing from where he was sitting to look out. When the man blinked in surprise for a few moments. "Say...is that the Vampire Hunter D?"

John blinked for a moment and turned. He hadn't realized D was watching what was going on. He was in his typical vampire hunter outfit. He tilted his head when John stared at him for that brief moment. Turning back to the man "Yes sir it is!"

"Just a moment!" he shouted. Suddenly the gate started to open, allowing them passage.

"What the hell?" Holmwood cursed as he blinked in confusion. "One moment they weren't going to allow us in. Now when they see D all of a sudden they're allowing us in with no questions asked?"

"Don't question our good luck." John smiled as he took the drivers seat.

"That's cruel, now your using D to gain entrance to a town."

"Hey, D doesn't seem to mind. Right D?" he looked back.

D just blinked for a moment, then closed the flap to the carriage.

"Aww see, now he's mad." Holmwood smirked at John. "Serves you right."

* * *

Whispers as flooded the halls as they walked towards the mayors office. They couldn't get all the information, but there was gossip about a vampire in the area, and thanks to god that the famous vampire hunter knocked on their doors. Prayers being answered and so forth.

"This...is gonna be bad." John whispered as he tried to think of what to do. D was just walking around gazing at the pictures they passed by.

"Eh you worry too much." Holmwood responded with a smile. "See he's doing fine." he pointed to D who was ahead of them.

When they got to the mayor's office they were told to have a seat. They left Jonathan with Quincey to keep him out of trouble with the carriage. So it was only the three of them in the office. The mayor wasn't there yet. They were merely told to sit and wait a moment. Taking their seats they waited.

"This is going to be bad. You know these people are expecting Vampire Hunter D, not cute and cuddly D." John put his face in his hands.

"Hmmm." Holmwood, thought for a moment. "Say D..." he turned to the dhampire.

D looked at Holmwood innocently.

"Let's play a game." he smiled. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" he asked, his interest peaked. If anyone had seen him, they'd surely believe he wasn't the famous vampire hunter.

"Well..." he started whispering in his pointed ear.

* * *

By the time the mayor arrived, he was finished with his discussion of the so called game.

"Thank the heavens! We never thought a vampire hunter would come to this part of the frontier." she shook D's hand.

"What can I do for you?" D asked non chalantly. This made the mayor blink for a moment, but she simply took her seat.

"There's a vampire in the area we'd like you to dispose of. His name is Alvidus. A few days ago he appeared, killing a few our the men working on their farms."

"Has anyone become a victim?" he asked. Keeping the tone as much as he could.

"There was only one. A girl named, Lianne. She was bitten after the men were killed."

"I see." he responded. Outwardly he was being the perfect vampire hunter. Inside he was squeeling with delight at the prize he was promised if he kept the image up. His mind shifted to the promise of a large ice cream sundae with chocolate sauce and almonds, and cherry on the top. Thus making his attention be no longer on what he was supposed to be doing.

"Who are these men with you?" she asked.

D blinked as he was brought back to reality. "Ummm, they are my assistents."

"Really? I always heard you worked alone..." she raised a brow.

"Well...I...decided to take on a new approach." his eyes shifted. This proved to be a bad action as his eyes caught something from the corner. His eyes twinkled in delight.

"We'll do our best to remove the vampire from the area ma'am. Don't you worry." Holmwood finished off with a smile.

"I don't care if he works alone or in a group, please just rid us of the vampire." When she blinked D was gone. "Where did he...?"

"Sooo cute..." came D's voice from the side of the mayors desk.

"D!" John called at him. Making the dhampire look at him innocently. In his arms was a small puppy. It was black with a pink tongue, it was wagging it's tail happily and licking his face.

"Hey that tickles!" he smiled as he tired to get the puppy to stop licking him.

The mayor gave them a wary look.

Holmwood grabbed D and plucked the puppy out of his arms, making him go sad a little. "What can we say...he just really likes dogs..." he returned the puppy to the mayor. He headed towards the door as John followed. D had a disappointed look on his face. "We'll get the job done, post haste!"

"See that you do." she responded. Watching as they left with the puppy in her arms.

* * *

"That was a close one." John sighed as he walked down the hall.

"D you almost ruined it." Holmwood scolded.

"I'm sorry." he pouted. "But it was so cute."

Holmwood sighed, as he patted D on the head. "Eh, no harm done, but try to not be...this. When people are watching okay?"

"How do I do that?" D asked.

"...I wish I knew."

"...Do I still get the ice cream?" he asked with innocent eyes.

John started snickering as Holmwood smiled. Even coming from the vampire hunter, it was a rather typical child's question. "Ehh... sure why not."

"Yes!" he cheered as he ran to the carriage.

"How many people do you think would of paid to see him do that as his normal self?" Holmwood asked.

"Probably alot."

* * *

The search for the vampire started. They sought clues. Rumors. Anything that would bring there job a tad easier. They came up with very little. And sighed in disappointment with the exception of D. Who was happily eatting his ice cream sundae.

"This stinks." Jonathan stated as he laid his head on the table.

"It usually takes time. But not this much time." Holmwood leaned back in his seat.

"No more beer for you." John took away the mug from Quincey.

"Tch, i'm not a damn kid. Give it back."

"You can have beer after you learn not to be a pervert."

"Fuck you John. Fuck you." he got up and left.

He sighed, as he watched him leave. "He's still as idiotic as ever."

"Don't worry about him now. I'm more worried about D's current...predicament." Jonathan looked as the dhampire. There were woman cooing over him. And he was taking full advantage of it by getting extra free ice cream. "Think he'll remember this later when he's normal?"

"If he does, get a camera. I want pictures." Holmwood giggled.

* * *

He kicked the box that was nearest to him in frustration. Granted he brought the current situation upon himself. He could apologize, but it wouldn't do much. He knew what he wanted. His mind told time it was wrong. But his body told him there'd never be another chance. He was conflicted. But how many people would ever have the chance to sleep with the famous vampire hunter. It didn't seem to matter that he wasn't in his right of mind. Just seeing the dhampire was enough to make him wish he could touch that body. Kiss those subtle lips. Grasp that soft, velvety hair. It gave him a tingle in his body at just the thought of it. He wondered how many people actually got as far as being able to touch those lips, and feel what was hidden beneath his garments. The thought that D could possibly even be a virgin made his body tingle even more. He knew he should know better. He tried to tell himself over and over that he shouldn't.

But it was of little use. He looked far too much like Mina. He could never tell Jonathan. But he had a love for Mina. It was a secret one sided love. But it was a love none the less. The option before him was not helping.

* * *

They'd finally had at a clue to the rampaging vampire of the area. They were on their way to his hideout to end his life once in for all. As much as they didn't want to bring D they had no choice. The towns people were very watchful of them. Ensuring they weren't trying to con them out of their money. Even as they rode to the vampires lair, they could see a few of the towns people riding behind them on horseback. To keep D occupied so they would be none the wiser, they'd given him a rather large stuffed animal that he seemed to enjoy hugging alot. It was shaped like a horse. With giant goofy eyes and weird smirk.

"He's sooo squishy!" he glomped his stuffed horse again and squeezed it. It's eyes popping out as he squeezed. Thus making the horse bulge from his constant squeezing. The others were rather suprised D hadn't made the stuff horse pop to death from using his vampire strength.

"Oh god just kill me now!" Left hand shouted.

D rubbed his face against the plushes own and smiled with delight.

"A stuffed horse should not make anyone this happy! You hear me! You should not be this happy over a stuffed horse! This is just as bad as the crayons!"

"...Where are those anyway?" he started looking in random crates. Allowing the stuffed horse temporary freedom. Thus allowing it to deflate back to it's normal shape. After a few moments. "Ah ha!" he shouted as he pulled the box out with some paper. Using the stuffed horse as a pillow he laid on it and started coloring.

"Me and my big mouth." Left hand grumbled.

* * *

They reached it. The vampires lair. It was smaller than they were expecting. But still quite large.

"So now what?" Holmwood asked. "We obviously can't leave D alone. But we shouldn't take him with us."

"But if we don't those villegars following us will tell the others that D didn't do anything." John stated.

"We'll just have to make sure he stays out of the way." Jonathan stated. "Thats all we can do."

"But what if he gets hurt." Holmwood whined.

Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude. Your scaring me. D. Dhampire. D heal fast. Please stop the mommy personality. It's creepy."

"Hey!" he wacked his hand off. "Some of us actually care about his wellbeing thank you very much. And besides. D like my mothering." He turned away.

"You'd make one ugly mother." he looked off to the side.

"Can we get back to the real issue here? Like the vampire in here." John stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Well Quincey is not being left alone with D. I think that much is obvious." Holmwood stated as he looked at the man in question. He was off abit at a distance.

"So...what's the plan?"

* * *

After an hour of discussion the plan was set in motion. John would stay with the carriage. D would be with Holmwood and Jonathan would keep an eye on Quincey.

"D hold this." Holmwood handed him his sword. D looked at it puzzled, though it was his own weapon he was holding. After a few moments Holmwood had figured out how to strap it on the dhampires back. "There."

"What's this?" D twisted and turned as he tried to look at it. The concept that it was impossible hadn't clicked with him yet.

Holmwood held him still, "Just a little something to...enchance your outfit."

"Ooo." he said in awe.

"Aww man, cute and cuddly is so ruining your image." Left hand sighed. "Hey before we go in hand me some dirt."

"Why?" D asked.

"Just do it."

Not arguing further D dug a small hole in the ground, making a small pile of dirt.

"What am I a child? Dig up some more man."

"Umm...okay." he dug some more, soon he had a rather large pile of dirt. Even the others looked abit confused as to why Left hand wanted such a thing. "Is this enough?"

"Perfect. Now move me so I can face it."

D complied, "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'ma eat it." he started chowing down. D looked like he wanted to throw up. He was rather sure he saw a few worms in the dirt. Those were gobbled up as well. After a time the pile was significantly smaller, and a resounding belch sounded form him.

"Now can I get some of that water from inside the barrel?"

Holmwood and John blinked but none the less brought out the barrel. It too met the same fate as the dirt and was gone within moments.

"Can you explain to use what you are doing..." Jonathan watched as this progressed. Another belch sounded from the apendage.

"I'm doing this for energy. Now go make a fire." he demanded like a brat.

* * *

They walked throughout the lair with stealth and ease. Even though the rooms were dimly lit. They could see with ease. It was rather hard to keep D silent to say the least. He saw alot of things he liked. Mostly shiney things. Thus making Holmwood pullout his notebook to jot down notes on the personality of dhampires and how they too enjoyed things that had a shine to them like a full vampire for John. This made Jonathan very frustrated.

"Will you stop that! I told you we don't have time for you to be writing notes for John!" he whispered in a hiss.

"But I promised to write down his reactions for him." he whispered back as he closed the little book and put it in his pocket.

"Well then write it later then! Is that so complicated?"

"Sorry! I just didn't want to forget you know how bitchy John gets if we don't write every detail."

"Oooo pretty..." D started playing with a crystal that was dangling nearby.

"D stop that and get over here!" Jonathan scolded. Of all their hunts for vampires this one was probably the most ridiculous.

Laughter erupted from all around them. It was hysterical, and over powered. But if it was anyones guess, they had to say it was the vampire they were seeking.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Jonathan shouted in contempt.

The laughter subsided after a few moments. But panting could be heard with a few chuckles. Apparently Alvidus found their predicament hilarious to the point of honest laughter. "That was greatly amusing. Very amusing indeed. I thank you for granting me such laughter."

"Where are you damnit!" Quincey shouted.

"Now, now, such rude guests. It seems only the halfbreed has some sort of manners...and he seems abit...occupied." he snickered.

When the group turned they saw D playing with the dangling crystals again. When he noticed he was being looked at. It was like he was trying to pretend he hadn't been playing with them in the first place.

"Will you get over here!" Jonathan shouted in frustration.

"Hmmm if I didn't know any better i'd say that one looks vaguely familiar..." Alvidus's voice echoed. "Wait a moment. Could that be? D!"

"Ah crap." Holmwood cursed.

"This is interesting. Interesting indeed." he stated as he finally appeared. It was a black man. Tall, yet regal. He had no hair, his features very muscular. "I had heard the Vampire Hunter D was skilled with a sword, and had a beauty that was beyond normal standards. But I didn't think he was someone who...shall we say had a love for pretty things. I always heard he was a silent man." he put a finger to his lips. "But it doesn't matter. If I can destroy D i'll be a well known vampire." he prepared for his attack. He bent forward, held up his clawed hands with a huge grin on his face. And like lighting he struck down the three humans before him. Knocking them away like they were merely blocks. He swiftly turned and ran towards D, preparing his assault. He was thrown backward before he got near the dhampire. Snagged by invisible wire netting that'd been thrown by Holmwood as he'd been shoved to the side. They weren't some of the best vampire hunters for nothing. It took great skill to do such a thing while being attacked.

Alvidus snarled in distaste and broke the wires with a snap. Jumping in the air and preparing to crush Holmwood with a fearsome blow. He got within mere inches of him before his face was partially shot off but Quincey. He was thrown back. But strangely he was smiling with glee.

"Wonderful. So wonderful, it's been so long since I had a battle as entertaining as this." he snickered. His face healed almost instantly. He let out a massive roar, and went on with his attack. Attacking more fiercely, aggressively. Sending Jonathan into a corner, and tossing Quincey like he was a mere piece of paper. When he got to Holmwood, he was kicked over his head, but landed on his feet with ease and resumed his attack. Attacking constantly with his claws until he was backed into a corner. When Holmwood was taken out. He set his eyes on D who was hiding behind a stone pillar. He jumped to the air and sailed towards him. It was like time slowed down.

"D!" Jonathan shouted as he tried to get up.

Blood splattered everywhere. The massive amount of blood that splattered was unimaginable. Alvidus had kept his grin to his face. But it faltered. "How...how can this be? You weren't...yourself...just a moment ago." he coughed.

Protruding from his back was the tip of D's sword. The aura emulating form the dhampire was massive. It was his true aura. This caused confusion to the others.

D looked around for a moment as if he couldn't tell where he was, and shoved the vampire away from himself as he pulled his sword out from his body.

"D! Your a sight for sore eyes!" Left hand shouted with joy.

"This...this cannot be. Ah...but I heard...that D was very clever. How smart of you to feign innocence. It wasn't expected...It was a miscalculation on my part."

With a raise of his sword D sliced the vampire in half. Then stabbed him in the heart with a swift blow. Alvidus was dead within moments. The others blinked in stunned surprise at the scene they'd just seen take place before their very eyes. Had D returned to his normal self?

"D that was wicked fast!" Holmwood ran up to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he check him over.

D looked at his hands then at Holmwood and blinked. The deadly aura disappeared. Suddenly he hugged Holmwood with tears in his eyes. Giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "I was scared!" he cried.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Holding D at an arms length away. Where had the normal vampire hunter gone?

* * *

Though confusion was still evident with everyone. D just happily played with his new trinkets that he'd collected from the vampire's lair. The carriage was now decorated with glass dangling gems, and random drapes that he'd snagged. No one could understand the mind set of a vampire when it came to certain things. So a dhampire's mind was even less understood.

"So...what happened? One minute he's his weird self, then he went to his normal self then back to weird self." Holmwood scratched his head as they headed for the town.

"I wish I could answer that." John stated as he looked over the notes that Holmwood had taken. "All I can think of maybe it's a fail safe Helsing put in. I guess when you think about it it'd be really stupid to let D die easily."

"Either way job well done." Jonathan stated as they arrived at the Mayor's office. "The vampire is dead. That's all we needed to do." he got off the carriage.

* * *

They received their payment. Or in reality D received the payment. Which turned out to be a bad thing because D didn't want to relinquish the money pouch at all.

"Aww come on D. We all worked hard for it." John tried. The dhampire was clutching it like it was a stuffed animal or a child.

"No!"

"Atleast give us half of it."

"No!"

"Ya know this just makes me think of a child and the terrible twos." Holmwood stated with a smile.

"Why not? Don't you want to share?" John cooed at him.

D looked as though he was thinking about it for a moment. "No." he stated finally.

"Why?"

"Because then there'll be less shiney's in it." he stated as if it was the most logical think in the world.

This made everyone stare at him awkwardly as they sweated. "But D...we need that money so we can have funds for travel. You like traveling don't ya?" Jonathan tried. He was feeling like he was in a need of a beer right then.

"No I hate traveling, it's hot, and no soft beds." he hugged the pouch to himself even more.

This made everyone look at him perplexed. Holmwood then smiled mischiviously. "Say D, if you share, then we'll get you a nice soft bed. One that's only for you and can fit in the carriage. How about it?"

D started at him innocently, "...Will it have room for Twinkie?"

Twinkie was the name D had given to the stuffed horse. No one knew why on earth he'd named it that. They'd even suggested a more defining name for it so it'd be less embarrassing. But in the end D won and the stuffed horse was named Twinkie.

"Of course it'll have room for..." he gagged, "Twinkie." saying the name was like he had something bad in his mouth.

"Hmmmmm." he thought for a moment.

"Share and you'll get a nice big bowl of ice cream." Jonathan stated bluntly.

"OOoh ice cream! Okay!" he handed over the pouch with ease.

"...Next time just offer the ice cream." John sighed as he took the pouch from the smiling dhampire.

"You do realize...that the amount D just handed over to you is no where near what he's actually got in his pockets right?" Left hand snidely remarked. "It's probably not even a thousandth of what he's got."

The others just looked at each other blankly.

* * *

_I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I never intended to take like...5 months to update this! . I got really sick (as stated in chapters of other fics), and there was so much to think about for this chapter of the fic. FORGIVE ME! I didn't mean to do this! I'm better now! Though I failed 2 classes. But they didn't hurt my GPA that badly. I passed my art class with a B =3 I missed more than half the semester so that's not bad =3._

_Now i'm not gonna lie. It's probably gonna take a while before chapter 9 comes out. . The reason being is because on about June 29th i'm leaving for anime expo. And i'm also working on my cosplay. I got conned into cosplaying as the Dark Magician Girl for a skit. I was manipulated I tell you! Manipulated! Honestly I do like Yugioh, but I never thought i'd cosplay as any of the characters .;_

_I finished my staff for her which can be found on just look for me under my username Shunhades. I'ma wear my Rozen Maiden one again as well. I need to fix it because i've lost some weight and now its abit too big. Don't get me wrong i'm still fat. But not as much as in the photo there._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's abit random and out of sorts. But it'll all come together I swear._

_Reviews are appreciated. =3_


	9. Chapter 9

Fated Encounter 9

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making alot of money. _

_Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone stared blankly at the dhampire infront of them for a moment. John nearly dropped the pouch from his hands as they all had the same thought. 'D had money the whole time.' Jonathan's jaw simply dropped at the information given to him. To find out the whole time he'd had money. But not only that, alot of money, was simply shocking. D was truly the son of Dracula if he had as much money as left hand had stated.

D gave them a cute expectant look as he asked, "Can I have my ice cream now?"

John just blinked several times as he tried to maintain composure. Allowing himself to bring out a smile that was gentle, yet deceiving. "Yes." he patted D on the head. "Yes you can."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Never in Holmwoods life had he ever wished he had a camera as badly as he did then and there. They were at a restaurant where they'd ordered some drinks and D his ice cream. It was like a small mountain with vanilla, chocolate, and the completely random green mint. Covered in chocolate sauce with rainbow sprinkles, nuts and cherries. But this was not the reason he wanted the camera. Oh no. The reason he wanted the camera, was due to the fact that D. Fearsome vampire hunter of all time. Was just as covered in his treat as what went in him. His mouth was slathered with chocolate, bits of sprinkles and melted ice cream. Eatting it happily like a 3 year old would given the opportunity. Holmwood so wanted a picture of the current event, to keep as proof he had seen it. He took a large gulp of his drink to hide his smile.

D happily licked at his spoon to get the last bits of chocolate off it before shoving it back into his ice cream mountain and putting more in his mouth. Unaware that he was being watched as he enjoyed his treat.

"Isn't that...no it couldn't be...could it?" the person stated from within the shadows to the person next to them.

"It appears to be so." the other person replied. "Let us go and see for ourselves."

The 2 people started to walk over. One was short and a male. The other was tall and a woman. When they came into the light they were revealed to be none other than Doris and Dan Lang.

"D!" Doris urgently stated. He looked at her with ice cream in his mouth.

"Hewwo wady." he stated with his mouth full.

"D...what happened to you? Your not yourself."

"Excuse me...but who are you two?" Holmwood asked. "And how do you know D?" He was abit wary of them as they got close.

"That's none of your business." Doris snidely remarked. "What did you do to D! Answer me!" she shouted, drawing attention to them from the other people sitting nearby.

Holmwood looked around in a panic and grabbed at D's wrist. "We gotta go. Come on D." he pulled the dhampire away from his treat.

"But i'm not done yet." he whined as he looked longingly at what was left of his dessert. Doris and Dan following closely behind.

Holmwood led them to a nearby alley. After he turned around he pushed D to stand behind him and blocked the two from getting near him with his body. "Who are you? Are you here to try to do away with D?" he shouted angrily. "Or perhaps you work for Helsing and are trying to take him back!"

"What are you talking about? I would never harm D! And I don't know who this Helsing person you speak of is! How do I know you didn't do something to harm him? Look at him, he's not himself!"

"I know he's not himself! I was there when it happened!" he defended himself. "You know nothing of what happened!"

"Then explain it to me!" her eyes trembled. Holmwood could clearly see now, that she was not the enemy.

He sighed as he looked about. "I'll explain it to you. But not here. Come to our hotel, i'll tell you everything there." he told her in a serious tone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Doris and Dan sat on the sofa as Holmwood had explained everything that had happened in vivid detail. Starting from when they'd captured him, and when Helsing casted some sort of spell to turn D into what he is now. And finally ending with the situation that they were in now.

D was playing a card game with Dan. Both were sitting on the floor as D innocently tried to understand the rules of the game. He'd been cleaned of the melted ice cream and chocolate sauce upon their arrival. Now he was wearing his casual clothes as his hunters garments were getting cleaned.

"Go fish!" Dan shouted in delight as D had asked for a card.

"Awwww." he pouted as he heard those words.

Left hand snickered as he simply watched on as the dhampire was loosing horribly at a simple card game.

Doris looked in their direction with a sad expression on her face. "So what happens now?" she asked Holmwood.

"At the moment one of my partners is attempting to learn magic. We think it'll be the one thing we can use to defeat Helsing. He's a clever man. And sadly as we are we won't be able to defeat him. If D was his normal self we could of stood a chance. But all we can do is hope for the best."

"It's so cruel. How could he do such a thing? Hasn't D suffered enough?" she looked at her lap. Her aura was stiffling as it gave off nothing but despair. The only sounds were of Dan and D's giggles as they continued to play. She watched as he looked so happy, so unlike what he truly was. "I'll take him." she whispered.

"What?" Holmwood asked as he didn't hear what she said.

She looked at him with vast determination. "I'll take him. I'll take him home with us. D shouldn't have to suffer this way."

"Be that as it may, he's not entirely suffering. There are times when he's in pain. But we can't simply allow you to take him as you wish."

"I think it's what he needs until he returns to normal!"

"Your foolish girl. Didn't you understand anything i've stated? He needs constant protection. And a girl as yourself would not be able to keep Helsing from him."

"I'm not a weak girl. I can take care of him and myself."

"Even so you won't be able to protect him from Helsing. He's worse than a vampire. And far more clever than you think."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to D! I..." she stopped herself.

He raised a brow as he looked at her. Finally it dawned on him what this girl had for D. "Even if you love D. It won't be enough to care or save him. I'm sure your aware he's a dhampire. He has a special diet that must be abided by. If you don't he's prone to stomach infections, or he'll get sick from a lack of nutrients. I'm sure no one has noticed how sensitive his pallet really is due to when he is himself he hides it rather well. I'm sorry. You can't do anything for D. That's the situation. And you must accept it."

"But...I want to help him." she weaped.

"I understand your feelings. Others feel the same way. But you must accept that you cannot do as you wish. You will only do more damage than good."

John and Quincey came into the room and blinked in surprise as the visitors. John spoke up in question. "Who are these people?"

Holmwood looked at Doris then back at his friends. "Allies of D." he responded.

This made both men blink in confusion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Helsing sat in his favorite chair as he took abit of relaxation time from his work. He sipped at his glass of wine as he watched Dracula writhe and scream in pain inside of the prison he'd put him in. His face was filled with joy as he continued to watch. "Such a versitile creature. So usable. And so useless at the same time."

"What are your orders Master Helsing?" A beautiful woman with long dark hair and pale skin asked him. When Helsing had taken the time to get such a woman was unknown. But she seemed more than inclined to serve him. She pushed her glasses closer to her face as she awaited her orders.

"It seems my ex companions are attempting to cause abit of stir for me." he fingered his glass of wine. "Little do they know i'm not so foolish as to think that I won't prepare of such turn of events. And D though his mind is under my power, is actually learning more than they realize."

"Your orders sir?" she repeated.

"Send them abit of entertainment. I can't have them thinking they should be at ease simply because I don't conduct onslaught of attacks constantly."

"Shall I send the undead sir?"

"That is fine. They are highly disposable anyway."

"As you wish." she bowed, and took her leave.

"Such a fine tune of your screams wouldn't you say?" he muttered as he watched everything before him play out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"They want to what?" Jonathan shouted in shock.

"Look Jonathan these people are allies of D and really want to help out. Until we get our barings I think we should let them." John responded to the man.

"But they could be lying!"

"I don't think they are." Holmwood stated. "The girl seems to have a great love for D. I don't think she'd do anything to harm him. She wanted to take him home with her to protect him. That's saying something."

"It's not that hard to pretend to be something your not. Look at Helsing, he pretended to be an honorable man."

"I think their feelings are honest and true. And if anything the boy is providing great entertainment for D. It's made things abit easier...Look...I know we have to be protective of D. But look how happy he's gotten. We already had to lose a life he'd gained in a 10th of a second. Atleast let him enjoy this time for a little while."

Jonathan put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"And the girl has offered to help us do the cooking and cleaning. Trust me you don't know how much of a big help that is. Especially since we were down to the last of our clean clothes." John stated.

"I'm going to regret this. I know I am." Jonathan stated.

"We'll take responsiblity if anything goes wrong."

"Oh I know you will. Cause if you both don't i'm going to beat both of you within inches of your lives."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Doris went about the house, humming a happy tune. They'd rented a house to accommodate the large group. She was washing the laundry and hanging it on the clothing line. D and Dan were running around the yard as they played tag. She giggled as she saw D trip and fall in some mud but laugh it off as he attempted to stay away from Dan. But sighing abit as it meant she'd have more clothes to wash. Even after everything had been explained to her, she only wished the D she knew and loved was back. She jumped in surprise as there was a small explosion nearby. Turning around she saw Dan and D looking in the direction of smoke. Both clearly had the expressions of "Ooooooo." as they continued to stare.

Some coughing erupted from the smoke as three figures stepped forward. "Damn it Jonathan I told you, you were doing it wrong!" Holmwood shouted as he coughed some more.

"And of all the places to choose to set it off! Jesus! We're lucky to be alive!" John stated as he dusted himself off. Which did nothing as they were all covered in black soot.

"How was I supposed to know woodashes mixed with gunpowder would explode like that?" he defended himself.

"How about the fact that you were using the GUNPOWDER!" John emphasized what Jonathan already stated.

Lefthand snickered silently as D scratched at his cheek in abit of confusion. As the smoke cleared he saw a pot and other items along with the book. Walking over he picked up the book and dusted it off of dust and soot. Surprisingly it survived the explosion well. As he flipped the pages his eyes grew dull as the others seem to not notice what he was looking at.

"Well next time bring me a measuring cup!" Jonathan shouted.

"Oh like that would of mattered! You near blew my head off!" John responded.

"Well next time don't put your face over the pot!"

"You suck as a warlock you know that!"

"Well if you think you can do any better then by all means give it a shot!"

"Maybe I will! Atleast no one will end up being exploded on!" John stormed into the house to clean himself up.

Doris looked to where D stood. She'd just noticed he hadn't moved in a few minutes. "D?" she walked over to him cautiously. "D? Are you okay?"

D's eyes seemed to have a strange glow that Doris could not see due to being behind him. But once she put her hand on his shoulder, he snapped out of it and blinked in confusion. "Huh?" he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." he held the book to himself. "Just checking the book to make sure it didn't get damaged is all." he spoke as if he were a teenager.

Doris blinked in confusion as she knew very well that not even 10 minutes ago his mentality had been at a 5 year olds level. Now it was like he was a shy teenager who'd just hit puberty and didn't know how to handle it had spawned. She knew D could go from one personality and emotion to the next, but this was the first she had seen it. "Well if you say so. Why don't you go clean yourself up for lunch?"

"Yes ma'am." he bowed and ran into the house with the book. Dan following close behind as he wondered where he fun playmate was running off to.

"That was very odd." she muttered to no one in particular.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

D tossed and turned in this bed as he sweated heavily. Groaning as his mind kept him in an unrelenting image that wouldn't let him turn away.

_The fog was so thick he could barely see through it. Even as he walked on and on he didn't seem to be making any progress towards his destination. It wasn't until he saw a bluish light that he seemed to be making any kind of distance at all. Finally he stepped into an opening. The area surrounded in fog except for that one area he stood. It was as if the fog was some sort of barrier, and he now was upon the item it was trying to hide. It was himself, wrapped in chains. Parts were shading in grey, while some color still remained. He blinked several times as he was stunned to be looking at his own image. Reaching out he noticed something peculiar. His hand, it was much smaller than he was used to. He finally looked down at himself and realized. He was not the same as the man before him. The one before him was atleast around the appearance of a 17 to 19 year old. While he, himself only looked to be about 13. His hair was so much shorter as well. Only about an inch below his chin. His clothes weren't that of a hunter as the man wore. But that of a regal white shirt and slacks, with plain yet expensive shoes. The only thing that was clear was they were one in the same person. The man and he._

_"Wh...who are you?" his voice spoke out in hesitation. "Why are you chained here?" he took a few steps forward as curiosity got the better of him. The man appeared as no more than a statue, but he was clearly breathing. This much he could tell. "Can you not speak sir?" he tried once more. Disappointed that the man remained silent. "Perhaps you are unable to speak? Is that it sir? Are you unable?" he circled the man to get a look of him at every angle. Admiring his traveler's hat, and long sword strapped to his back. "Amazing...amazing that such a person could exist. And that such a person is also me."_

_"Your bothering him." came a voice that clearly could not of been the mans. Soon a smaller version of himself, that appeared in the age of no more than 5 came throught the fog. He wore similar garments to his own 13 year old self. But they were obviously more child like in appearance. "Can't you see he doesn't want to be disturbed?"_

_"I'm sorry. I meant no harm to my older self." he backed away. "I simply wanted someone to speak with."_

_The younger one smiled in utter delight. "You can always speak with me."_

_"That is always true, but what would we talk about? I don't know of anything that would interest a mere child."_

_He puffed out his cheeks as if he were a puffer fish. "How rude, your a child too ya know. It's not like your wise on stuff that goes on around you."_

_"Perhaps I just don't want to show how smart I really am." his eyes shifted to the side._

_"Why are you so timid?" his younger self asked._

_The elder one rubbed at his arm as if he was uncomfortable by the mere question. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"I think you do." he circled around him. "People always think i'm dumb, but i'm not. I know alot of things. Things my mommy said I shouldn't know yet."_

_"Like death." he murmured._

_"Yeah...like death." the younger one said sorrowfully. It was if both were pained by something they knew the other knew, but wouldn't speak of it just the same._

_"Why is he here?" he faced their elder self. "How come he's in chains and discolored?"_

_"Because that person put him here. To keep him where he knew he couldn't do anything." he replied. "But you already knew that. Yes you asked just the same."_

_"Maybe I just wanted to hear it from someone else. Though I didn't really hear it from someone else."_

_"Even so it won't do you any good. That sorrow and unhappiness. You should just let me take over and sleep. Sleep until the times have past eternal."_

_"You jest." he turned away. "I learned along time ago that happiness doesn't come to us." their image started to fade. Almost as if being pulled way by a force._

D woke up and blinked several times. Turning in the bed he saw Dan sleeping beside him. Getting up he creeped out of the room and towards the room where the book of spells was kept. Doing a quick check he saw that no one was around and walked over to the book. Opening it and turning the pages til he got to a spell called. "Utradoth Leth Carmade Midou Si." looking over it he fingered the page. And ripped it out of the book with haste. Tossing it into the fire and watching it burn to nothing.

Left hand watched as if he were afraid to make himself known. Whispering to the point where even D could not hear. "This...is very bad."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jon woke up early in the morning, preparing himself for another had day of spell casting. Everyone watched in anticipation as he prepared once again to create a full fireball. Taking deep breaths, he put his hands before himself and concentrated. 'Come on.' he thought in his mind. 'Come on, you can do this. You can do this. You have a degree in books. Writing. Being an accountant.' he tried to edge himself on. Encourage himself, but the others watching was making him nervous. 'Just ignore them. Just completely ignore them.' he told himself. Finally a small light formed in his hands. And soon it became a normal fireball.

"Ahhhhh, he did it! He did it!" Holmwood cheered.

"It's about time." John stated.

Jonathan was rather proud of himself. He had accomplished what he'd never thought he'd be able to.

"Oh goody, now do that one hundred times, and then you can start working on something more difficult. Like a flame whip, or summoning a pixie." Left hand stated.

"ONE HUNDRED TIMES?" he was stunned. "I'm exhausted doing it one time and you now you want me to do it one hundred more times!"

"Do you want to learn magic or not?" he responded back. "Besides I can pretty much guarantee any real spell castor can cast atleast one thousand fireballs in their sleep. I'm only asking you do to one hundred while awake. You have work on your stamina."

"Awwwwhh." he feel over to the ground.

"Be a man and suck it up. No one wants your girl stamina anyway." he teased. Making D snicker at the comment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken 3 more days, but he'd finally managed to cast one hundred fireballs in a day without getting exhaused. Considering now he knew how to do it, 3 days was rather impressive.

"Alright now that you've managed to completed this, turn to page 367." Left hand stated.

Jonathan did as he was told. "A barrier?"

"Exactly. Though it might be abit too soon for you to learn this. We don't have time to dilly dally and take baby steps. Sometimes the best offensive, is the best defensive. If you can learn a barrier it'll help to protect yourself during attacks."

"That makes sense." he looked over the spell.

"Of course I rather expect you to be able to do this in a few trys. You've broken past the block that prevents humans from summoning magic. Now you should be able to do some spells with ease. The only thing is barriers take up alot of energy. More so than a fireball. So once you cast one we're going to focus on bringing up your energy. The longer you can hold it up the better."

"Okay." he took a deep breath. Taking a moment to concentrate. It'd taken sevent tries but he managed to be able to cast a barrier.

"Alright looking good." he stated. "Now the real fun begins."

"Real fun."

"Oh you'll see." he replied as Dan came up with a shot gun, and a ton of bullets. Doris had her own gun and whip. While D was standing idly by. "Now cast up your barrier."

Jonathan did as he was told, concentrating on his barrier. He jumped when Doris shot a bullet at it. "Are you crazy?"

"Sorry, but he told me to do it." she apologized. But by his standards she didn't look very apologetic at all. If anything she looked more like she was rather enjoying it.

"Oh come on, it's not like they are real bullets. There blanks." he stated. "Now cast up again."

"This is insane!"

"You arguing is insane. And I think it's just best to warn you, i've told them to fire at will." he finished off. "Have fun!" he shouted cheerily.

"No wait...!" he barely had time to prepare, as Doris and Dan fired an onslaught of bullets. Blanks or not, they could hurt if one got hit with them. He was panting heavily when the attack had finally stopped.

"That's good you lasted a whole 5 minutes. Bravo."

"That was insane!" he shouted enraged. "I officially think it should be against the law for women and children to bare weapons!"

"You think that's bad just wait a moment. The worst has yet to come."

"Worst has yet to co..?" he didn't get to finish as D had jumped for an attack wielding two swords. "D! What are you doing?"

"I said the worst had yet to come." Left hand had responded instead. "Unaware or not, D is a sword expert. His body remembers what he does not."

Jonathan was dodging the attacks. Not even being given a chance to call on the barrier. "Gah! D stop it!" he narrowly avoided getting stabbed.

"Just so you know those are real swords." he stated as he continued to allow D to do his insane attacks.

"Woooowwww." Dan said in awe as he watched. He'd never seen D dual wield before so it was a sight to see. John, Holmwood and Quincey came outside to see what all the racket was about.

"D! What are you doing? Your gonna kill him!" Holmwood shouted in a panic.

"It's part of Jonathan's training." Doris stated as she too watched in awe.

"Training or not he'll kill him!" he shreeked. "John! Do something!"

John stood there in a pose that showed he was in deep thought. Watching intently at the small battle before him. "Interesting."

"Interesting?...That's all you have to say? Interesting!"

"The fact that D is still able to do such attacks with his current state of mind is something I didn't think he'd be able to do. Is it another safety Helsing put?"

Quincey and Holmwood slowly turned their heads to watch for a moment. If they didn't know any better, it looked as though D hadn't lost his natural mind at all. Both blinked slowly as they took everything in. "Ya know." Holmwood started. "Apart of me is actually in agreement. But the other part says to help."

"Tch, I say let him be." Quincey huffed. Throughout the whole time after the incident, they'd made him go to counseling. He was also banned from alcohol and going to sex houses. Much to his distaste. "Maybe D will teach him something."

Holmwoods eye started to twitch as he looked at the man. "Well maybe D can teach you a lesson to. How would you like to be a eunich?"

Quincey quickly shut his mouth. For he was rather sure Holmwood could get D to play such a game. He already see it in his mind. The image of Holmwood asking D if he wanted to learn to play scientist. And as a scientist he'd have to learn to disect things. He shuddered as the thought hit him. A chill down his spine came as suddenly as if a cold wind had came.

"It looks like we've got trouble." John stated as he pulled out his gun. A large group of undead surrounding them.

"D stop!" Left hand ordered. Making the dhampire stop in his actions immediately. He looked at his left hand confused as to why he had to stop. He was actually having abit fun. Even if Jonathan was hunched over panting heavily in a deep sweat because he hadn't had any time to stop due to D's onslaught of attacks. "Oh boy we've got some trouble." he muttered after.

D simply looked around for a moment at the massive amount of undead. Everyone else had started their attacks in an attempt to reduce the numbers of their enemy.

"D! Don't just stand there! Attack them!" Holmwood shouted as he shot another undead in the head.

He blinked several times as he continued to watch for a moment. Blood and gore dying the ground that was once green to red. A severed head to an undead rolled to his feet. He looked at it and his eyes became wide.

"D what's the matter with you?" John shouted. "If your unable to do anything atleast take cover!" he shouted urgently.

He started to hyperventilate as he took in everything around him. He covered his mouth with his left hand after he'd dropped the sword. He felt as though he wanted to vomit as everything was taking place before his very eyes. And when it seemed like he would vomit, he blacked out. Falling to the ground with a thud.

"D!" shouted Doris.

This was the last thing he'd heard when everything went black.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Everything went well Master Helsing." she bowed low as her master was before her. "Though it seems the child of that one blacked out during the battle."

"Oh?" he looked surprised. "How disappointing. I thought for sure he would of gone berserk." he mixed the contents he was using in a beaker. "It seems I miscalculated somewhere. Oh well no matter." he watched as the liquid turned from blue to red. "That information is just as useful none the less."

"How much longer will you continue your experiments master?"

"I am not experimenting. I am preparing." he smiled.

"Preparing?" she repeated.

"Yes. I am no fool. I know the strengths of my old companions. But knowing them they are surely preparing for quite a battle against me."

"I see. That is greatly understandable my lord."

"But of course. They'll have to be 3 steps ahead of me to win this little game. And it's unlikely that will happen. It would of been possible if I hadn't locked D's mind away. But since he too is my pawn, they are far, far behind me in terms of intellect."

"If I may sir. If you know where he is. Why do you not take him back as you did before?"

"For science." he stated with a smile. This made her blink. But she said nothing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

D was unconcious in his bed. Everyone was simply exhausted. They'd taken long showers and sat around the sofa that D laid on. Thinking and wondering what had happened. On what to do. How to do it. When to do it.

"I'm at a loss." John stated as he had his hands before him crossed to his lips. His leg was tapping constantly in aggitation. "I don't know how he keeps finding us. Or why D blacked out. I thought he could of aided us in the battle. But..." he looked at the sleeping dhampire. "Now i'm not so sure we have any control of the situation at all."

"Perhaps we haven't had any to begin with." Quincey stated as he stood against the wall.

"Hey now! If we end up being so pessimistic we won't accomplish anything." Holmwood stated.

"Who's being pessimistic? We could be pawns in his little game. And doing what he expected us to do. Helsing was always as smart as that." Quincey stated. Silence hitting the room for a moment.

"Well...do Dan and I play into that?" Doris asked.

"What?" John looked at her.

"You said you could be playing into his hands. If that's the case wouldn't it be logical to think that Dan and I don't play into that equation?"

"Or you could be part of his equation and not know it. Helsing plans everything." Jonathan stated.

"Somehow...I doubt it." Doris stated as she looked too the floor in thought.

"She's crazy." Quincey turned away.

"If he planned everything as much as you said he did. How come there wasn't a larger swarm of undead?"

"Simple, he thought you were simply a child and woman..." Quincey suddenly felt extremely stupid as he said his own statement.

"D, wake up D." Dan was at his side with a worried expression.

"Of course!" Jonathan stood up suddenly. Making everyone jump. "I feel like such a fool!" he started to laugh.

"Eh?" everyone stared at him.

"Instead of going where we know we need to go. We should be going where we shouldn't be going." he stated with a hint of glee.

Everyone except D looked at him like he'd gone insane as his statement didn't seem to make any form of sense.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone now regretted finding out what Jonathan had meant about going where they shouldn't of been going. For now they were on their way to the one place that everyone dreaded. The city of Zeradeth. This city was known to be a safe haven for women and children. As such no men were permitted. And once a boy became a man he was promptly kicked out. Given only a day to pack his things and leave. Their carriage was 10 miles away from the city, stopped on the side of the road.

"No...nooo NOOOOO!" shouted Quincey from within the carriage.

"Oh come on I think this will look good on you." Came Doris's voice.

"We're all doing it Quincey." John stated as he brushed D's hair. He'd woken up a few hours ago. And they were all preparing to be dressed as women. "What do you think D, pigtails?" he played with the dhampires hair. Holding his hair like high pigtails. D shook his head hastily to emphasize that he did not want pigtails. "Aww but it'd be cute."

"No." he hugged his stuffed horse closer to himself. When Dan had saw it he had been utterably shocked. But was told by everyone to say nothing. He understood this. But it still didn't ease his shock.

Jonathan was wearing a green dress with a brown wig that had bangs and was wavy. "How do women wear these things?" he shifted his pantyhose. "It's uncomfortable."

"Well I said we could always shave your legs." Doris poked her head outside. "But you said you didn't want to."

"And I intend to keep it that way. I don't care, I will stand by having hairy legs."

"D come here I have the most adorable outfit for you." she held up a black dress with white trim.

"No." he pouted. He'd been throwing a tantrum after he'd heard the plan. And was not happy about it in the least.

"Aww come on. Please? For me." she batted her eyes at him.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"I'll give you a cookie." Dan tried.

"No." he glared. Sweets were not going to work this time it seemed.

"How about if we put a bow on your horsie to match. You'd like that wouldn't you D?" Doris tried.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. Which surprised the others all things considered. "No." he said soon after.

Holmwood sighed as he finished buttoning his dress. He leaned over to whisper something in D's ear.

"But I don't wanna..." he whined at Holmwood. At which he whispered more into his pointed ear. "Do I gotta?" he finally said. He nodded and it was only then that D gave in.

"What did you say to him?" John asked. "I've been trying to get him in the dress for an hour."

"What can I say? You don't have the mothers touch." he struck a pose. He had a hand on his hip and a pinky at his mouth.

"Oh...my...god...don't ever do that in a dress again...or ever." Jonathan stated mortified. He was rather sure this was going to be a long living arrangement.

Quincey came out of the carriage. Causing everyone to look at him. Everyone was trying so hard to stiffle their laughter, but it was obvious they were doing a poor job. And soon they busted out laughing. Even D who was attempting to use Twinkie to cover his amusement.

"What?" he looked at them confused. "WHAT?"

"Oh my god. You make a horrible woman!" Holmwood started cracking up even more.

Quincey had a large puffed up blonde wig. Blue dress, and make up that made him look like he was some sort of hooker. His bright purple eyeshadow, and bright pink lipstick with rosey cheeks emphasized this concept. The tiny bow tied in the center of the puff looked like it was something someone from five thousand years ago. He looked at a mirror and shuddered. "DORIS!"

"What? I thought that'd be your best style." she was giggling. But soon burst out laughing.

"Does it look like it's Halloween to you?" he shouted at her. Confusing her and Dan for a moment.

Halloween was a long forgotten holiday. No one celebrated even from the times of old to honor the dead spirits. No children ran around in scary costumes for candy and fun as on the frontier. One had to work practically everyday just to make ends meet. Parents did not have time to take their children from door to door. And even if they did, the neighbors possibly did not have the income or the time to decorate or get treats. This was one of the truths of the frontier. The other reason for such a holiday to never be celebrated, was it was feared the backlash they would recieve from the monsters they'd pretend to be. How could one dress up as a monster, and be calm, when the real monsters were out and about. If anything it would give such creatures an opportunity to blend in. And as such centuries ago the holiday was banned. Never to be celebrated again. Very few knew of the holiday. And even less remembered it's meaning.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I just wanna apologize first off to all those who patiently were waiting for an update to this fic. No I didn't intend to leave it on the back burner for so long. There was just alot of stuff going on at once. And when it came time for me to go oh, I better get on the ball here now that I have some spare time, I should write on Fated Encounter since I told some people i'd like to post the new chapter by Halloween. My math teacher decided it'd be a good time to shove 3 online quizzes at us and a review for a math test, thus meaning I also had to study for said math test all in the same week just before Halloween. . I'm really really really REALLY sorry! I mean I could of just posted what I had thus making this the shortest chapter of all the chapters. But to me that would of been totally unfair. Because you guys were waiting so long for an update. So I couldn't bring myself to post up a short chapter simply to get something on the wall. Call me stubborn but I felt I owed you guys atleast that much._

_Kinda moving on I hope you all atleast enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I know it maybe abit confusing but more answers shall be unfolded as it progresses. Please comment or critique. And also, heres some random info on the bottom:_

_Utradoth Leth Carmade Midou Si (Pro nounced- Oo Tra Doh th Leh th Me Doh See) = It has no real meaning I made it up. And if it exists...let me know so I can be creeped out o.o LOL_

_Once again I do greatly apologize for the long wait. Unfortunately...I can't make any promises it won't happen again. Class isn't over yet T.T I think the next time i'll be able to update will be after the new year. All these holidays after another really can mess up ones schedule. ._


	10. Chapter 10

Fated Encounter 10

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any official characters. If I did i'd be making a lot of money. _

_Using some obvious characters I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I do explain in the story how it happened and such. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

D whimpered as he quite litterally gripped his stuffed horse tightly. Walking through town in his new attire. Compared to the others, it didn't take much to make him appear as a woman. The more difficult part was covering his pointed ears. But after working with his hair, Doris managed to get it to cover the tips of his ears, by putting some of it back and tying it with a white hair ribbon. His black dress looked regal, yet gothy, but suited him quite well. Even Twinkie had a matching white bow to match. Doris kept snickering as she never dreamed she'd see him in a dress. The rest of the group looked miserable.

"Aww come on it's not that terrible." she stated as she tried to make the men in drag feel better. "See even D isn't taking it so badly."

"That's because he's waiting for us to take him to a candy store." Holmwood's gaze shifted off to the side.

That made everyone else blink several times. "A mother's touch indeed." Jonathan stated as he rolled his eyes. He should of known it wouldn't be that easy to get D in a dress. Even with a childlike mind. "In anycase stop using masculine terms. Or people will be suspicious." he whispered. Though no one was really paying attention to the group.

"D you shouldn't touch that." Dan stated to him. D was poking at some roses by a store. "You could get in trouble."

"Oh it's quite alright." a blonde woman with short hair stated. She spoke with a rather masculine sounding voice, but it was clear she was a woman. Picking a single rose she handed it to D. "A beautiful rose, for one of beauty." she smiled.

D just stared at it for a moment as though he didn't know what to think. But he also made no attempt to take the flower either. After a moment he ran and hid behind Jonathan and whined slightly while frowning.

"Ahh..." the woman blinked in shock. But smiled after a moment. "It seems i'm not liked by such a beauty." she brushed back her hair.

"I'm sorry, she's exceedingly shy you see." Doris explained. "Could you tell us where the hotel is?"

"Of course, it's just past the square on the right." she pointed. "If you see the liquor shop, then you've gone too far."

"Thank you." she replied. Waving the woman off as she left holding the rose.

D looked about and something seemed to catch his eye, his childish persona seemingly drifting away. Slowly he started going towards whatever caught his eye, and soon gained speed and even jumped up on a fountain and using his momentum to reach the roof a building until he was jumping from building to building.

"Gah!" Holmwood shouted as he finally noticed what D was doing. Quickly going after him. Though nearly tripped over his dress a few times. "Come back! D!" he shouted, making everyone else aware of what was going on.

"Oh no. What's he doing?" Doris grabbed the reins to the carriage and snapped them to make the horses go. Following along the ground.

Eventually D made it to a field, and was running up some steps, and into a very lavish building. The collosal pillars were a sight to behold, but he paid them no mind. Eventually he came to a wall that had a massive mirror on it. And he stopped just before it, looking entirely mesmerized by it. Even while the others were trying to catch up with him, he was still a distance away from them. Then his attention went off to the side once more and he ran in that direction.

"Can somebody tell me...where he's going?" Quincey panted as he realized how hard it was to run in womens shoes.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be following him!" Jonathan responded. Getting a small glimpse of D before seeing him take off again. "D!" he started to pant heavily. Until they finally caught up to him in a garden. He was on his knees, Twinkie beside him as he was clearly holding something else. "What...on...earth...did...you run...for?" he tried to catch his breath.

D simply looked up at him with a smile. It was hard to tell if it was just a simple smile or if he was amused by his caretaker's plight. In his arms something squirmed. Falling to his back he held up the thing to Jonathans face even as some grass got into his hair. "Kitty!" he proclaimed adorably.

Blinking several times, everyone sighed. "D..." they groaned with distaste. They thought he'd been leading them to an important clue for their mission.

D on the other hand blinked as though he couldn't understand why they were aggitated. The cat licking Jonathan's nose as if it was stating understanding.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They went to the hotel after that. Unfortunately D also started to cause a huge fuss for two reasons. The first was because they hadn't taken him to the candy store yet as they had promised. Something that made him greatly aggitated. The second, was due to the fact that twinkie's eye was coming off. Which is what escalated the situation. To make matters more complicated. D refused to go to the store without it, and he wouldn't let them just get him something from the store while he waited. "Come on D, your being impossible." Dan complained. Wanting to go to the candy store himself.

D just kept watch as Doris was fixing twinkie's eye. Waiting eagarly until she was finished. "There." she announced after a few minutes. Handing D back his stuffed horse. "All better."

"Twinkie..." he hugged it. "I missed you."

"She only had him for ten minutes!" Dan rubbed at his head in annoyance.

"Dan." Doris gave him a look that clearly stated he needed to calm down. Though she took missed the old D. And wondered how long it would be before he was his normal self again.

"Twinkie..." he cooed again. Rubbing his face into the stuffed animals back with a smile.

"Oh lord someone kill me now." Lefty complained. Greatful that not many knew of his existence.

"So what do we do now?" Dan asked.

"Candy store!" D demanded.

"Yes D. We will take you to the candy store." Jonathan stood in thought. "Doris and Dan will take D to the candy store. The rest of us will make sure we weren't followed."

"How could Helsing follow us?" Quincey spoke with great annoyance. "This is a town of women and children."

"Don't be so foolish. We all know he'd find a way. And it is better to be safe than sorry." Holmwood drank some water.

"We should also find another way of getting D to listen to us." John added in. "We cannot keep using sweets and toys as bribes. It's simply spoiling."

"Well if you come up with another way to get him to listen. I'm all ears." Jonathan crossed his arms. D was exceedingly stubborn. And would throw tantrums until he got his own way. He briefly wondered what he'd been like as a child. Though he supposed when one was the son of Dracula, one was catered to without any fuss.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Doris walked along with D and Dan to the candy store. While at the same time. Keeping alert. Her eyes shifted every so often, looking at everyone who passed by to see if they were suspicious.

"D, what's the matter?" came Dan's voice. This caused her to turn around to see what was going on. D was looking down at a stand that held many books. His eyes seemed to tremble slightly, making it seem as though he were upset.

"D?" Doris put a hand to his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Mother..." he spoke softly.

Doris looked at him in utter confusion before looking down at the book he was staring at. It was the story of Peter Rabbit. 'She must of read it to him when he was a child.' she thought. Closing her eyes as she felt sorrow. Shaking her head she opened her eyes again. And was shocked. "D?" she looked about. "D?!" she kept looking. "Dan, where did D go?" she looked to her brother.

"Uh...I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention." he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. He'd been taking a peek at some adult books that were nearby on the stand.

Her eyes grew wide as if knowning what happened "Oh no..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

D had found himself in a dark room with broken windows. And it was only dark due to the fact that the room was a room within the building. "D..." came a ghostly voice that was soft spoken. He walked about until he got to the center of the room. And before him appeared a shadow. "D..." the voice sounded clearer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Letting the others know what happened, they searched. Even when night had fallen, they did not stop. Meeting at the very place D had lead them earlier.

"We lost him...now what?" Dan asked.

"Well he has to be somewhere here right?" Doris asked. "We'll just keep looking til we find him."

"But how? We don't even know where D is." Dan crossed his arms.

"I just realized what this place is." Jonathan looked about. Some of the walls were new, but others were distinctly ancient. "Could this be..."

"Uhh..." Holmwood looked upon one of the pillars. "This is the place where we traveled long ago. I can't believe it changed so much." he was shocked. On the pillar was a marking they'd placed long ago as a symbol of where they'd defeated Dracula once before. It was the same church, where Mina had decided to be with her beloved.

"Then that means..." Jonathan turned where the old church used to be. Going down a long hall and finding a door. Slowly he pushed it to open it, and there was D on the floor unconcious. "D!" he ran to him and picked him up in his arms. There was a strange fog wrapping about his body, and even when he lifted him, it didn't disipate. "Wake up D! Open your eyes!" he shook him. "D!"

"To think such a place is now a safe haven for women and children." Holmwood spoke in awe as he touched the familiar wall. "But why would he come here? He wasn't even born when we were last here."

"I can only think that something brought him here. But I don't know what." Jonathan stated. Quincy just stood idly by as he watched. After a moment he gasped. "What is it?" he asked, but then he too gasped. "...Mina..."

There she was by the altar as she'd been so many years ago. She flowed down and touched D lightly before giving him a light kiss on his head. Making the fog disappear.

"Mina..." Jonathan breathed. He couldn't believe he was seeing her after all those years. It broke his heart to see her spirit. And he couldn't help but wonder if she were cursed to stay there for eternity.

"Jonathan..." her voice was still serene. "...please...please..." she stated before giving him a kiss before fading away.

An awkward silence engulfed them for several minutes. No one knew how to react. No one really knew what to even say. "What...was that about?" Quincey asked. It seemed like the most logical question to ask at the moment.

"I..." Jonathan started. Trying to find the words on how to explain what just happened. "...I think I know how to stop Helsing."

"What?!" Holmwood looked at him in shock. "But how?"

"Mina...she..." he tried to think. Tried to keep the pain in his heart from engulfing him. "...she brought D here because she knew we'd come looking for him. She brought him here, because what we need is here. In this very room."

"And what is it that we need?" John asked as he looked about.

Lowering D to the floor, Jonathan walked up to what was left of the altar. Going behind it, he pulled out a weapon that had been used long ago in their battle against Dracula so many decades ago.

"But thats...!"

"The very knife that was used when Dracula met his end...at that time." Jonathan held it in his hands. "The very knife Mina herself used."

"How is that going to help us defeat Helsing?" Quincey asked skeptical of it.

"It's covered in the blood of Dracula. But at the same time it has become a holy weapon. The blood has now become a poison to kill immortals."

"And your telling me, that Mina told you this?" he raised a brow.

"I'm not saying that it makes any sense, or that you should believe what I am telling you. All I am saying is that you should trust me...trust Mina."

"Your insane." he turned his back on him.

"Even if I were insane...I trust Mina with all my heart. And she wants us to protect her child. I as a man who loved her. Loves her still...am willing to grant her this."

"So is everything that we have done til now been for nothing?" he spat.

"No. Everything we've done has been for this. For only someone who can use magic can use this." he clarified. "Though my abilities are lacking. In the very least we can use this...this is far greater and faster than me learning to use magic properly." he breathed. "We use this. It's over. We use this. D goes back to normal."

"Even if we have this. How are we supposed to find Helsing?" John asked. "We don't know where he is. For all we know he's miles away from us."

"We don't have to find him." Jonathan remarked. "We already know where he is."

"What are you talking about?" Holmwood looked even more confused.

"I think we've always known where he was. It was just a matter of forcing ourselves to admit it." he took a deep breath. "There's only one place he would be." he prepared himself. "The home...of Lucy Westenra." he finished. The others looking at him in either shock or confusion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Helsing kept mixing concoctions and smiling with glee. Many corpses in the corner that had been disembodied showing either organs or bones of having decaying after being left out so long. This did not bother him. All the servants he'd had had served their purpose and use to him in one way or another. He was a scientist after all. After each experiment he'd proven many things. That the creatures of the night held far more of a purpose than man realized. Using their blood alone could create remedies, potions and even poisons if one worked with them in particular ways.

He found that if he left the blood of Dracula out under a full moon, it became a cure for all diseases. Adding wolfsbane could turn it into a love potion. It was really a rather remarkable thing to him. That a creature so vile could create such wonders. If he so wanted he could poison an entire country with just a single drop of the blood if he mixed it with extract from lilies.

He knew time drew near. For soon, those so called companions of his would be arriving. That much he knew. And on their arrival, they would be bringing the greatest creature he could use for his experiments with them. A dhampire of D's calliber was rare. Most went insane, or committed suicide to try to stop their eternal hunger.

Once D was in his possession. He'd have the ultimate weapon known to man. And he would use that weapon for his own purpose. His own needs. The world would not care that he used him for his own purpose. For the world was cruel, and foolish. They had a savior to save them from the creatures of the night. But shunned him due to being a halfling. He would take Dracula's own research. His own work. And do as he wished.

Then those pathetic people would realize how reliant they were on D. How reliant they were on him before D had even been born. They'd mocked and scorned the name Helsing due to his own research. Calling him a devil. Treating him as though he were Dracula himself. Some even dared to claim he was even more insane than the King of the night. He'd shown them, shown them how cruel he could be. Though he'd have to admit, he actions probably stated more than they should have. All of the night would fear the name Helsing. While those of the day would praise him once more. He would gain funding for his research with ease. That he was certain. And with luck, he could get others to bring him more specimens. At a price of course. As humans were exceedingly greedy creatures. But he'd have to admit such specimens were rather hard to obtain. He would have to expect to pay a fair price for the beasts.

And even so, in order for his plan to work, he'd have to first commit the eviliest of evil. The crime of crimes, that even Dracula and Satan themselves would never be so bold as to commit such a heinous crime. He would reduce both worlds population down to nearly half. And in the midst of the chaos he'd come out as a savior. Taming the creatures of the night to do his bidding after a while. Making them slaves of man. While at the same time, getting man to worship him. Practically being slaves themselves. He would be King of everything. And nothing would stop him. Not even God himself would dare to bring down his hand against the one who dared to take control of it all. Slowly he started to laugh. Until his laughter broke out as though it had been blocked by gates and was now flooding. Manical laughter filling the room, leaving anything that heard it in utter confusion. Save for the one locked in his cage.

For Dracula could not think any less of the man. It was already certain in his mind that Helsing was far more insane than the definition of insanity implied. He'd seen creatures of the night who only lived for blood be far more sane. Which was saying quite alot all things considered. Morals. Had the man had any? He didn't think so. Had it not been for the cage he was locked in, he'd of simply fled. Even if he would be marked a coward at such an action by his fellow creatures of the night. Or perhaps they would of joined him. It was hard to tell. Surely even the humans wouldn't spare a moment with such a person. If they agreed, it would be the first thing humans, demons, and monsters every agreed upon. A rather revolting thought to say the least. But he couldn't seem to get himself to think otherwise.

And that.

Even for him.

Was saying something.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_How many of you thought i'd never update this? Probably all of you. . I'm sorry. For this particular fic, I was just sorting out my thoughts. Like where I wanted it to go. How and when certain things would happen. Etc... Frankly i've already thought of the ending to this. It's just the matter of getting to that ending. X.x Other reasons I hadn't updated in such a long while was because of so many things that'd been going on. (I mentioned them in other fics, but I don't know how many people read my other fics). Like this past semester for school for me was ridiculously busy. I didn't even have time to really update my shorter fics. Which should tell you how busy I was. I'll never take a science class with an art class again. . The workload is just waaayyy to much. On a happy note I did get A's in both classes. So all the hardwork i'd done was worth it._

_On another note AX was great this year. Yay! So much better than last year, which really made up for it for me. =3 Stayed at a hotel this time with like 6 other people. Which was fine except one person kept complaining or being rather rude. So the rest of us have decided that person won't be joining us in the hotel next year. The person is great to hang out with, but a horrible roommate. There were a few issues here and there, but they were minor. And I had gotten my cosplays done before I even had to leave so it was like Yay! Though I had no idea what to do with myself. xD Next year I will be cosplaying as Severus (teenage edition), Charlie Chaplan Undertaker, and Gregory Violet. I hope to lose 20 lbs atleast by then. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck!_

_Finally though I am sorry I took so long to update. I can't guarantee it won't happen again cause this fic is long. But I will try my best. Reviews and comments appreciated. Don't worry, even if it takes me a while to update this, I won't let the fic just die. I could never do that. I myself would cry._


End file.
